


Four's Company

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: ANR, Adorable, Adorkable, Adult Content, Affection, Babies, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Body Worship, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Bromance, Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Caring, Cervical Orgasm, Childhood Friends, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Continuity What Continuity, Country Music, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dinner, Doctor/Patient, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Estrogen, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Feelings, Feels, Female Friendship, Female goddess, Fetish, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Got milk, Guilty Pleasures, Hell Right, Hormones, Humor, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, Imagine your OTP, Impregnation, Joyful, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Life-Affirming Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Male Friendship, Mammaries, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milk, Milking, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Normal Life, Nursing, Nursing Kink, OTP Feels, Oh God Yes, One Big Happy Family, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Premature Birth, Prolactin, Public Display of Affection, Real man, Relationship(s), Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rule 34, Semi-Public Sex, Senses, Sensual Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Smut, Smutty, So Married, Songfic, Sparkles, Suckling, Sunshine and Whiskey, Supportive circle, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tags Are Fun, Thanksgiving Dinner, That's Amore, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is how a real man acts, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adult nursing relationship, boobs, cervical massage, cervical rubbing, cervical touching, cervix, hand holding, lovemaking, manliness, mating for life, naturally, pain relief, real men, ship of dreams, ultrasound, ymmv, your mileage may vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: Sequel to "Bella Notte" and/or "Don't Let Go." Mousse and Shampoo are happily married when they receive some unexpected news, and things continue to get more interesting as new details are revealed. Shampoo learns that she is pregnant, and it turns out Shampoo's Jusenkyo curse has farther ranging effects than just turning her into a cat. Rated "M" for mature content scenes.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Nabiki, Mousse/Shampoo, Ono Toufuu/Tendou Kasumi, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 11





	1. A Slice of Life

Shampoo groggily walked down the stairs of her home. It was morning at the Cat Cafe, and her friends were all gathered for breakfast in the dining room below. Although Cologne was away for a little while, the gang still stopped by to spend some time together every morning. It had been a regular part of her routine since she and Mousse had been married last year, and Shampoo looked forward to it every single day. 

Shampoo rubbed her eyes and yawned as she entered the kitchen, where she was greeted by her friends taking in their breakfast. Mousse raised his head from the group and gave her his cutest smile. She grinned back and took her place next to him at the table with Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo. Life had been quite enjoyable with friends like them around. Now that they were no longer enemies, their friendship had grown quite a lot. It was a nice feeling. 

Shampoo shared a long kiss with Mousse as she sat next to him. Everybody at the table was grinning widely at the sight as usual. They were all happy for their friends who had, after such a long time, finally been able to share their love for each other. Shampoo and Mousse's wedding had been a festive occasion for all of them. They were all no longer enemies - rather, they were like a family.

Shampoo sighed as she poured a mug of hot tea for herself. She scowled. "Shampoo hate when oversleep! Why no one wake Shampoo up?"

Mousse lovingly gazed back at her. "Well, you were sleeping so peacefully, I just couldn't wake you." he smiled. 

Shampoo rolled her eyes teasingly. It was hard to be mad at Mousse when he grinned sheepishly like that. It always made her laugh, no matter how down she was. She sipped her hot tea, enjoying the warmth against her palms.

"You want nothing else Shampoo? It took me an eternity to prepare those pancakes!" Mousse tried.

Akane grinned as she spoke. "And that's an understatement! If it hadn't been for Kasumi stopping by, it would've taken him until Christmas and about 100 tons of flour!"

Mousse stuck his tongue out at Akane. "You aren't exactly a gourmet chef yourself!"

Akane chuckled at him. "Hey, I'm approaching the point of marginally edible!" 

After everybody had finished laughing, Mousse looked at Shampoo questioningly. Shampoo just shook her head and smiled back.

"No, thanks. Shampoo not really hungry today. Hot drink be enough," Yet as she registered Mousse's worried look, she added "Plus lunch be soon, so surely won't starve."

"Yeah, guess you're right about that." Mousse stated and softly kissed her on the cheek, trying not to knock over the tea. One hot shower a day was enough. Yet Shampoo remained quiet. She simply stared into her coffee cup, yet her eyes were closed.

"Shampoo," Mousse tried and softly touched her shoulder "Shampoo! You okay?" He slightly shook her and Shampoo slowly opened her eyes.

"Umm…well…Shampoo no feel very well. Shampoo lie down for a bit." Shampoo said.

Thus she rose from her chair and turned in the direction of the stairs. Yet Mousse stopped her in the middle of the motion, grabbing her wrist.

"You ok? Do you want me to come with you? Do you need anything?" Mousse's face showed deep concern and worry. Now that he had the love of his life, he was not going to lose her ever again to nobody and nothing.

But Shampoo just shook her head and half-smiled. "No, really. Shampoo ok. Is probably just cold. No worry." After gently kissing him on the lips, she turned around and made her way up the stairs.

Mousse returned to his place at the table, meeting reassuring smiles.

"Hey Mousse, calm down. Everybody should be allowed his or her 'day off'." said Ranma

Ranma tried to reassure his friend, as he himself had been suffering from a strong headache lately. Although he was not really sure whether it was form the tension or more likely from Akane hitting him in the face that morning.

Yet Akane's face was only a façade as her gaze followed the Shampoo ascending the stairs, not showing her inner turmoil. She had noticed that Shampoo was not doing well lately, and she was seriously concerned about her.

* * *

Shampoo sighed as she sat down on the bed she had left just a few minutes ago. Carefully, she lay down, trying not to let the dizziness overwhelm her.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ she questioned herself. _'_ _What's going on?'_

Even though she had told Mousse she might probably be suffering from a flu or any other similar illness, she herself did not believe in it. It was more like an excuse until she was sure of what might be wrong with her.

Dizziness, sleepiness, morning nausea… Shampoo was too experienced a woman not to have a suspicion about what might be wrong. Well, not exactly wrong, but… different. If only there were somebody she could talk to. As if on cue, a knocking sounded from the door, followed by a female voice.

"Hey, Shampoo, can I come in?"

Shampoo smiled. _Akane_ _._

"Come in," Shampoo answered, pushing herself into a sitting position with a deep sigh.

Akane perked inside before entering the room, and, as she had made sure that it was ok to come in, she quickly slipped through the door opening, as if afraid that somebody might watch her. Akane looked at her with an odd expression showing on her face.

"Umm… Shampoo…" she started, sort of nervous, not sure whether she did the right thing, yet being too curious not to do it.

Shampoo smiled at her reassuringly and gestured for her to go on with whatever she wanted to tell or ask her.

"Yeah… well… I kinda noticed… you know…the… state you're in lately and I wanted to make sure whether, you know…"

Akane tried, rubbing her knuckles nervously, which was a rare sight, as she was normally over-self-confident, and thus did not question anything she did. Yet to Shampoo it was clear what she was about to ask.

"I just wanted to know whether you…you know…" Akane tried to speak.

"You wanted to know if Shampoo pregnant, right?" Shampoo asked, yet it was more a statement than a question, to ease the nervousness Akane was suffering from. Akane exhaled visibly, nodding hesitantly to confirm what her friend had just said.

"Well… are you? I mean… you don't have to tell me if you want to."

Shampoo giggled softly, yet the tension inside of her seemed to drive her crazy. She dearly wanted to tell somebody, and it actually helped her a lot to confess to her friend. It was nice having someone like Akane as her close friend rather than enemy anymore. Shampoo sighed as she rose her gaze to the ceiling.

"Shampoo think maybe… that was first guess, too." she sighed. 

Akane stepped closer to her friend and sat down next to her on the bed, placing a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"You might be? So you didn't do a test yet, huh?" replied Akane.

Shampoo shook her head in denial. "No, not yet. It just that…well, Mousse tell Shampoo to stay home to get rest, so can't go into town."

Akane smiled at her friend, dearly wanting to help. "Well, if you want to, I can get you a test when coming back with Ranma tonight. You won't have to leave the house and nobody will notice until you want them to."

Shampoo smiled back at Akane, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, thanks. That be great." said Shampoo warmly.

"Hey, no problem," Akane retorted, grinning "That's what friends are for, right?" Waving goodbye at her friend, she left the room and left Shampoo sitting on the bed alone. The young woman smiled in the direction her friend had just left. A great deal of the tension that had made her uneasy all the time had been taken from her.

Yet there were still questions that needed to be answered, even though she feared what their answers might be.

* * *

Mousse quietly closed the bedroom door behind him and walked out into the corridor. With a concerned frown, he made his way down the stairs into the living room. Hearing his friend come, Ranma turned his head around and suspiciously eyed him.

"How's she doing?" Ranma asked.

Mousse fell down in an armchair close to the fireplace – the place that had become his favorite over time – and rested his head on his right arm.

"She says she'll be fine. She's in bed now, I told her to take a rest."

Ranma nodded thoughtfully, noticing the concern that wavered in his friend's voice.

"I just don't know what's wrong with her." sighed Mousse with worry.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Well, I'd suggest that if she isn't feeling any better by the end of the week, you should just take her to Dr. Tofu. That's the safest way." Ranma suggested, sounding experienced, probably because of how many times he'd had to take himself or Akane these last few years.

Mousse sighed once more, staring at the flames. His mind was in a daze, his heart torn with worry and concern about his love. He would do everything if it helped her recover, if it made her feel better in any way. Yet nothing he did seemed to help. No matter how much he tried, her state did not improve. All he could do now was hope that she wouldn't get worse.

"Hey, Mousse, you should get some rest yourself. You look pretty worn out, too." said Ranma

Mousse's lips curved a half-smile as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "I'm gonna get some rest soon enough. Till then, I guess coffee should do it," he sighed and rose from the armchair, stretching his aching muscles.

"It's up to you, man, but just don't overestimate your strength." Ranma retorted.

Yet Mousse in return only gave him a slight grin, while making his way to the kitchen. There, he grabbed a cup and, discovering that the coffee pot was empty, started to fumble with the coffeemaker.

"You know he's right, Mousse." Came the soft voice of Kasumi from the other end of the kitchen, near the window as she cleaned the dishes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...she needs me, and I'm not gonna leave her or anything just because I'm tired." said Mousse. His voice sounded decided. Yet he did not only consider it his moral duty to do so; he loved her with all his heart, and did not want to lose her now that they were together.

"I totally understand you, believe me. I just advise you to take care of yourself as well. Don't take it too lightly." said Kasumi. "After Roxy was born, I had a hard time not taking all the responsibilities onto myself. Don't forget you have support, okay?"

Once again, Mousse sighed and closed his eyes. If he only knew what was wrong with her. If only she got better…

* * *

Shampoo slightly tensed up as she heard the footsteps approaching her room. The steps' volume increased, and, soon, the door opened and Akane entered, obviously as nervous and excited as she herself. Shampoo raised her eyebrows and shot her friend a questioning look. Understanding the unspoken question, Akane started to fumble in her small bag, finally pulled out a small, rectangular box and held it at arm's length, offering it to her friend. Even though her hands were shaking, Shampoo took the small box and eyed it nervously, anxiously even.

"You know… Shampoo not quite sure about this…" Shampoo said, her voice quivery. Akane walked over to her, looking her friend directly in the eyes, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, I'm as nervous about this as you. But you wanna be sure about this, don't you? No more guessing, right?" encouraged Akane.

Exhaling deeply, Shampoo took one last look at the box and walked over to the bathroom, which could only be reached through the bedroom. Yet she stopped once more, glancing back at her friend. Akane gave her a reassuring smile and gestured her to go on. Thus, Shampoo disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

A couple of minutes later, the purple haired young woman exited the bathroom, the small tube kept in a strong grip, the arm just hanging limp at her side. Her face was even paler than usual, expressionless.

"So?" Akane started, without continuing the question at all, knowing Shampoo could read her thoughts right in that moment. Her facial expression did not change, the arm remained limp at her side, simply her head moved slowly up and down.

"Really?" Akane half-screamed. Realizing the volume she had applied, she quickly put her hand over her mouth and snickered. "Really?" she repeated, a lot quieter that time, nearly whispering. "That's great, Shampoo! Congratulations!" Akane embraced her friend with joy.

The girl could not condemn her joy anymore and ran over to her friend, hugging her tight, yet being careful enough not to hurt her. A single tear running down her cheek, Shampoo seemed to be melting. The news – even though she had partially expected them – had shocked her. Deeply. It took her some time to realize what was happening, what was happening to her. Slowly but steadily, the tears were running down her cheeks now.

Akane finally let go of her friend and eyed her curiously. "What is it, Shampoo? Are you okay?"

Shampoo forced herself to smile, even though she was not in the mood to do so. "Yes, Shampoo am. Shampoo just… overwhelmed…"

Akane gazed softly at her friend. "It's going to be alright, Shampoo," said Akane with concern as she held Shampoo's hand. "Mousse is going to be thrilled! Don't worry, alright?"

Shampoo nodded nervously at Akane. Akane had always been a true friend, and wanted nothing more than to convince Shampoo that everything was alright. Akane sat with her friend and caressed her hand reassuringly for a while. Akane really was a true friend.

"I mean it, Shampoo. It's going to be alright. I'm always here if you need a friend, okay?" Akane said as she squeezed Shampoo's hand. "I know you want to be alone right now, but Mousse will be back soon. Trust me, everything is going to be fine."

Shampoo smiled at Akane's reassurance. Akane left the room with a smile. "Mousse is going to be proud like hell when you tell him, Shampoo. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Akane shut the door behind her, leaving Shampoo alone in silence.

Shampoo simply let herself fall down onto the big bed she and Mousse shared and let out a sigh, trying to prevent the tears from breaking all barriers. Nevertheless, it seemed to be impossible; just a few minutes later, the pillow was soaked wet, covered with the salty embodiments of her emotions.

How dearly did she wish she could just be happy like Akane and look forward to having her child. Her's and Mousse's. Yet she was afraid, afraid of the consequences. There were just too many uncertainties. Too many to just be happy. Finally, Shampoo gave up all resistance and started sobbing soundly, not minding if anybody heard her. For once in her life, she did not care if the others might consider her weak. For once in her life, she did care about her own feelings in the first place.

* * *

Mousse reentered the house, intending to check on Shampoo once again. Hurriedly, he made his way up the stairs. Upon taking the last step, he suddenly heard faint sobs coming from the direction of his and Shampoo's bedroom. Alarmed, Mousse dashed along the corridor and literally slammed into the room. Shampoo, still lying on the bed, looked up at him. 

Realizing who it was, she tried to hide her face from him, tried to hide her eyes glowing red from crying. Mousse rushed to her side and immediately embraced his love protectively, decided to keep her safe from any harm that might be done to her. Gently, he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it with his fingertips.

"What is it, Shampoo? You know, whatever it is, you can tell me." Mousse's voice sounded deeply concerned, probably as much as his facial expression.

"Shampoo...Shampoo…" Shampoo tried, however, the tears were strong and another sob escaped her throat.

Mousse soothingly rubbed her back, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Just take your time. We have no need to hurry."

Crying hard, she leaned onto his shoulder, searching for the strength she desperately needed. After a few minutes, the sobbing had quieted down enough for Mousse to attempt another try. Breathing heavily, she took his hand into hers and squeezed it, probably stronger than intended. Finally, she found the courage to mouth those words she urgently needed to say.

"Mousse…Shampoo...Shampoo pregnant!" Not even waiting for Mousse's reaction, Shampoo was overwhelmed by her emotions again and pressed her face into his chest, frantically searching for comfort.

Mousse was most obviously taken aback by the news. Sure, he had imagined a lot of things she could tell him, but them…having a baby, it was great!

"But…Shampoo - that's great news! There's no need to cry!" he tried soothingly, sure that what he said was the truth.

"Shampoo...Shampoo no can help it. Shampoo just scared when found out," Shampoo cried into his chest. "Shampoo afraid Mousse be mad."

"Shampoo, don't be ridiculous! Of _course_ I'm not mad!" exclaimed Mousse as he held Shampoo close. "Why on _earth_ would I be mad? I've just heard the best news a man could hear!'

Shampoo sniffled as she looked up into Mousse's affectionate eyes. "Really, Mousse?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Of course, Shampoo. I love you. Hearing that you are carrying my child...this is the best day of my entire life!" Mousse assured her and tenderly wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Those hormones are just doing what they do. Remember when Kasumi was pregnant? Poor Dr. Tofu had his hands full with her."

Shampoo chuckled and smiled a little. "Mousse right. Shampoo sorry, Shampoo not know what came over her," Mousse kissed her on the cheek as he wiped away her tears. "That reminds me," said Mousse with a snap of his fingers. "We should go see Dr. Tofu so he can check to make sure everything is alright. Cologne isn't going to be back until next week."

Shampoo nodded in agreement. "Aiyah, Mousse. You right. Shampoo just scared, is all."

Mousse kissed her forehead reassuringly. "It's alright, Shampoo. You don't have to be scared. We'll go see Dr. Tofu tomorrow and he'll tell us everything is fine."

* * *

The next morning, Shampoo and Mousse headed to Dr. Tofu's clinic. They decided to wait to tell everyone about the pregnancy until they came back from the clinic in order to make sure everything was okay.

Kasumi greeted them at the front desk. In her arms, she held a sleeping little girl - her and Tofu's daughter, Roxy.

"Hello, Shampoo, hello, Mousse!" Kasumi said kindly. "I'm so glad to see you both. Dr. Tofu told me he was expecting you two. I'm so happy for you!" Kasumi gave them a friendly wink.

Mousse grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we just found out. Hopefully the tests will confirm it."

Kasumi sighed. "Unfortunately, our ultrasound machine is under repair. Still though, we can draw some labs and do a thorough physical exam," Kasumi said. "I'll check you in and send you into exam room 1. Dr. Tofu will be in to see you shortly."

Shampoo and Mousse waited nervously in the exam room. Mousse tenderly caressed Shampoo's hand, sensing her fear. Even though he was nervous as well, he tried to maintain face for Shampoo. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Good morning, Shampoo, Mousse," said Dr. Tofu as he entered the exam room. "First off I'd like to run some labs to confirm you are indeed pregnant, Shampoo. After that we'll do a complete physical exam, okay?"

Shampoo nodded. Dr. Tofu drew some blood from Shampoo's arm and took the samples into another room. Mousse caressed Shampoo's hand tenderly as they awaited the results. When Dr. Tofu came back, he entered with a smile.

"Well Shampoo, our tests confirm that you definitely are pregnant," said Dr. Tofu. Shampoo blushed as Mousse kissed her hand. "Now while the ultrasound can't be done today, I'd like to do a full physical exam to make sure everything is normal."

Shampoo sat herself on the exam table as Dr. Tofu listened to her chest and examined her eyes and ears. He then gestured for her to lay back on the table, and with Mousse holding her hand, she laid herself flat. Dr. Tofu gently pulled up her shirt, revealing her abdomen. It was easy to miss the very slight swelling of her lower belly.

Dr. Tofu gently examined Shampoo's lower abdomen for a moment, feeling with his fingertips and palms. He turned to Mousse and Shampoo with a smile. "Everything looks like it's going just fine, you two. I'd say it looks like Shampoo is 5 or 6 weeks into her pregnancy based on what she told me."

Mousse beamed with pride as Shampoo squeezed his hand.

"The baby is about the size of a sweet pea right now. If we did an ultrasound, we'd even be able to see the heartbeat." said Dr. Tofu.

Mousse smiled tenderly at Shampoo as he kissed her hand. His face was glowing with pride in that moment.

"We'll schedule you for an ultrasound soon, Shampoo, once our machine is up and running again. Until then, I'll have Kasumi set you up with some information about diet and give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins," Dr. Tofu smiled kindly as he went to leave the exam room. "Congratulations, you two. You're going to be great parents."

Mousse bent down and gently kissed his beloved, her body now at ease at Dr. Tofu's words. Everything was going to be alright now. No more uncertainties.

* * *

"Oh hey, love-bees. Finally back, huh?" Ranma shouted in the direction of the door as he heard the voices of Mousse and Shampoo. "Seems like it wasn't anything serious, since Shampoo's already feeling much better obviously."

Akane, sitting on the couch, had a hard time suppressing the grin that was growing on her face. For the curious and pretty talkative girl it was nearly impossible to contain the news. However, now Mousse and Shampoo obviously had confirmation, she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Ranma grumpily looked over at Akane, his favorite opponent for any kinds of fights and shot her a questioning look.

"So you know anything, Akane, huh? How come they told you? C'mon, talk!" he tried, demanding.

"Nope," Akane retorted, grinning, shaking her head, seemingly savoring the chance to mock Ranma for once. "I promised Shampoo I wouldn't."

* * *

"Why not let me help you?" the Akane offered, smiling at Shampoo, who was just about to get all the food onto the table.

She just smiled in return, nodding thankfully as she went back to take her place at the table. She surely did not like to be treated like she desperately needed help and could not do things on her own, yet in that very moment she was far too excited to even think about that.

She was excited about the way her friends would react to the news she and Mousse would present to them now. Sure, her friends would most likely take the news pretty good, but Shampoo could not wait for the expressions on their faces when they would tell them.

Smiling, almost grinning, she sat down next to Mousse and leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips, not taking her eyes off her love. Neither did he. Ranma commented his friend's behavior with a furrowed eyebrow.

"What's up with you two? You seem pretty strange today." Ranma said.

The young couple looked at each other, Shampoo nodding at her Mousse, a slight blush on her face, gesturing for him to tell the news. The bunch followed Shampoo's gaze and stared at Mousse, expectantly. He carefully cleared his throat, even though he already had everyone's attention and straightened.

"Well," he began slowly, taking his love's hand, "Shampoo and I got something to tell you guys."

Akane suddenly started giggling furiously, and thus attracted everybody's attention. Ranma shot her a menacing look, obviously as much dying to know what was going on as Akane was dying to tell anyone about it. She just shrugged and looked over at Mousse, giving him the chance to go on.

"Well…Shampoo and I, we're… we're gonna have a baby." he voiced, pride showing on his face, lighting up his features as he glanced over at Shampoo and kissed her softly on the lips.

If it hadn't been for Akane laughing and clapping crazily, there would have been a profound silence. It took everybody some time to understand what was going on, to cope with the news. Suddenly, they all started talking at once, congratulating the couple, patting Mousse on the back, hugging Shampoo.

"Alright Mousse, you manly man you!" Ranma exclaimed as he slapped Mousse on the shoulder with a grin, knocking his glasses off his face. "I knew ya had it in ya!"

Everyone laughed together at Ranma's comment as Mousse blushed profusely, his face as red as a ripe tomato as he fixed his glasses. This was most definitely a great day. For all of them.

* * *

As the days went by, Mousse noticed an almost daily change in Shampoo's figure as her pregnancy progressed. Seeing the new swelling of Shampoo's lower belly was the most beautiful sight of his entire life. His beloved Shampoo - growing, with his child. He would take any opportunity he could, stealing kisses at every turn, caressing her belly and telling her how much he loved her. She would giggle and return his kisses, and needless to say, not a lot of work had been getting done at the restaurant lately.

They had laid down in bed together the night before Cologne was to return from China. They had been able to relay the good news to her, and Shampoo was excited to see her great-grandmother tomorrow. Shampoo lay in bed wearing her nightgown as Mousse rolled on his side to face her, gently pulling up the nightgown and revealing her belly. He leaned down and softly kissed the small swell, gently massaging it with his hands. It felt soft yet firm underneath his touch, and Mousse found himself in awe of the feeling.

"Mousse, what you doing?" giggled Shampoo. "That tickle!"

Mousse gazed up at Shampoo with a sly smile, his deep blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Excuse me, miss, but this is a private conversation," Mousse grinned as he laid another feathery kiss on Shampoo's belly. "I'm your father, little baby. I can't wait to meet you. I haven't even met you and I love you so much." Shampoo smiled as she laid her hand on top of Mousse's head.

Mousse softly kissed Shampoo's belly again before lying back in bed. Shampoo rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Mousse placed his hand on Shampoo's belly, feeling the energy of the new life within.

However, Mousse pondered to himself somewhat. Based on what Dr. Tofu had suspected, Shampoo was only 6 weeks into her pregnancy right now, yet her belly was already starting to become noticeably swollen, even just slightly when compared to last week. Dr. Tofu had said the baby was only the size of a sweet pea. Mousse worried that perhaps something was wrong, but knew Cologne would be able to ease his mind tomorrow. For the time being, he began to doze as Shampoo pillowed her head on his muscular chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Shampoo and Mousse awaited Cologne's return. Mousse finished up the work at the restaurant by himself, despite Shampoo's insistence to help. Cologne entered the cafe shortly before lunch, and called out as she entered the hallway.

"Where's my Shampoo?" shouted Cologne. "Tell me it's true I'm going to be a great-great-grandmother!"

Shampoo made her way down the stairs and met Cologne with a tight embrace. "It true, Great-grandmother!" exclaimed Shampoo happily.

"Great-granddaughter," said Cologne with a smile as she pulled from their embrace, tenderly touching Shampoo's cheek. "I sense the energy of new life emanating from you. It fills me with joy each time a young woman is expecting, but now that it's you, it's extraordinarily special." Cologne's eyes sparkled with tears.

Shampoo smiled as her a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you, great-grandmother. Shampoo very excited too. Shampoo glad great-grandmother able to be here for this."

Mousse came down the stairs and wrapped his arm around Shampoo's waist, resting a hand on her belly. "We saw Dr. Tofu last week and he confirmed it," he said. "He thought maybe 6 weeks by now."

Cologne smiled warmly as she took Shampoos hand in hers. "As leader of our tribe, I am honored to watch over you as you carry this new life inside you. Now Shampoo, I know you are somewhat familiar with my role for the expectant mother, but I'll recap for Mousse here, as he likely is clueless." Cologne grinned slyly at Mousse, and he grinned sheepishly with a hand behind his head. He was, in fact, completely clueless.

"The first thing I need to do is examine Shampoo's womb, to ensure her pregnancy is progressing as it should," said Cologne. "I will feel for the energy of the unborn child, and from that I will be able to assess a great deal. Even this early, the new life within the womb can be felt quite strongly."

Mousse nodded in understanding to Cologne nervously. Although she had accepted him as Shampoo's husband, a part of him would always be nervous when it came to her protectiveness of Shampoo. Cologne motioned for Shampoo and Mousse to follow her to the treatment room off the side of the restaurant. Shampoo sat herself on the table as Mousse held her hand.

"Alright, Shampoo. Lay back." instructed Cologne, and Shampoo did as instructed on the cushioned table. Shampoo lifted up her shirt carefully, revealing her slightly swollen belly.

Mousse noticed immediately that Cologne had a look of concern on her face, narrowing her eyes. Fear struck him to his core that he had been right, and something _was_ wrong - yet he had no choice but to wait until Cologne responded. Cologne focused intensely on Shampoo's swollen belly, eyeing the gentle curve up and down, not saying a word. Cologne then placed her hands on Shampoo's belly and closed her eyes for a moment, and Mousse could sense the uncertainty she was conveying. She then began moving her hands over her swollen belly carefully, deep in thought.

Mousse was so scared, he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest in anticipation. Cologne was silent for some time, and began applying gentle pressure as she ran her hands over Shampoo's lower abdomen. Shampoo finally picked up on the silence as well.

"Great-grandmother, what wrong?" asked Shampoo nervously, squeezing Mousse's hand, which was trembling. "You not saying anything." Cologne continued to press lightly on Shampoo's belly, her eyes totally and completely focused. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face as her eyes softened.

"Ah-ha. Just as I suspected," Cologne chuckled to herself as she turned to Mousse, crossing her hands. "Well, well, well, Mousse. Your seed is far more potent than I would've given you credit for, duck-boy. I must say I'm impressed."

"What?" asked Mousse, a confused expression on his face. Shampoo looked just as lost.

Cologne chuckled warmly in her response. "Not only did you manage to impregnate my great-granddaughter, but it seems you've managed to sire multiple children at once."

 _"Huh?"_ exclaimed Mousse in sheer disbelief. "I...I _did_?" he blurted out. Shampoo squeezed his hand nervously, awaiting for Cologne to speak again. Cologne rubbed her hands once again over Shampoo's swollen belly carefully in her reply.

"Yes. I am sensing four individual heartbeats within Shampoo's womb. Impressive work, Mousse." Cologne smiled.

Mousse's face had drained of all color, turning completely white. _"F-f-f-four h-he-heartbeats?"_ blurted out Mousse, his jaw dropping. "Y-yo-yo-you m-m-mean _f-f-four_ _b-ba-babies?_

Cologne nodded. "This sort of thing, while not impossible, is quite rare."

"Then...then how possible, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked quite nervously, although she hadn't turned quite as white as Mousse had. Shampoo was starting to worry that he was going to pass out on the floor.

"Well, I do have a theory," Cologne replied. "It seems the Jusenkyo curse has farther reaching effects than any of us had ever imagined. Apparently, Shampoo's fertility was affected by her cat form, causing her to ovulate four eggs at once, just as a typical cat would," she turned to Mousse in her reply. "Between that and your potent fertility, Mousse, Shampoo is now impregnated with quadruplets."

Mousse was speechless. His mouth looked as if it was going to hit the floor. Shampoo's eyes were wide in shock as well at this unexpected news.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo exclaimed. "You say Shampoo get even _bigger_ than _this_?"

Cologne smiled warmly at her. "Indeed, great-granddaughter. You will need special looking after under these circumstances. Don't fret though. I've seen a couple sets of these in my long lifetime. You'll do just fine, I'm certain."

"Oh my..." said Shampoo as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Mousse! Can you believe this?" She turned to Mousse, but he was still completely white in the face, sweating profusely and hyperventilating.

"Mousse?" Cologne asked with some concern. "Hang in there, boy. We need you to stay strong for Shampoo now. I know this is a lot to take in, but it will settle in time."

"Y-y-yeah..." stuttered Mousse. "I-I-I...uhh - I just... are you sure there's four in there?"

"Indeed, Mousse," chuckled Cologne. "Like I said, I'm quite impressed. Why don't you get some fresh air, Mousse? I need to speak with Shampoo further about her pregnancy. A little walk will do you good."

Mousse slowly nodded as Shampoo pried her hand out of his grip. She leaned up to kiss him, but his gaze was completely glassed over. Shampoo waved her hand in front of his face, but Mousse didn't seem to respond.

"Mousse? Maybe Great-grandmother right. Maybe go for walk help settle Mousse mind."

Mousse snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He returned Shampoo's kiss and smiled nervously at her. "I think I will. I'll go by the Tendo Dojo and tell everyone the good news." Mousse reassured Shampoo, although he wasn't quite sure how to reassure himself.

* * *

Ranma was eating lunch when he heard a somewhat frantic knock at the door. He got up from the table and cracked the door, revealing a very terrified looking Mousse. He looked like he had been hit by a bus, the color completely drained from his face, his glasses crooked on his terrified face.

"Hey Mousse, what's wrong man? You're whiter than a sheet." said Ranma with deep concern, reaching out a hand to steady his friend before he keeled over. "This isn't like you. Everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah..." replied Mousse hesitantly. "It's just...I-I-" Mousse stuttered, unable to speak.

"Hey, come in," said Ranma, gesturing Mousse inside and pulling up a chair for him. "Sit down before you fall down."

Mousse sat back, almost missing the chair entirely. Ranma poured him a cup of tea, but Mousse hardly even noticed it, his gaze far off and foggy.

"Uhh...Mousse?" asked Ranma, snapping his fingers in front of Mousse's face. "Earth to Mousse. You okay man?"

Mousse gulped as he shook his head. "Oh - uh, yeah!" he said, trying to fake confidence. "It's just...it's just about Shampoo."

"Everything alright with the baby?" asked Ranma with concern in his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that Ranma. I mean...well," Mousse stumbled trying to find his words. "Cologne examined her today."

"Yeah?" replied Ranma as he touched Mousse's shoulder reassuringly. "What's up?"

"She found...she found..." Mousse paused nervously before he continued, fidgeting his hands nervously within his robes. "Well, she found four heartbeats."

Ranma paused as a huge grin spread across his face. "No way! You impregnated Shampoo - with _quadruplets_?" Ranma laughed. "Mousse, you ol' stud, you!" Ranma exclaimed as he slapped Mousse on the back hard, dislodging his glasses. "Boy, when you do something Mousse, you _really_ do it!" Ranma laughed deeply as he beamed at Mousse.

Mousse smiled nervously at Ranma as he fixed his glasses, although the grin felt quite forced. Ranma noticed immediately and reached out a hand to Mousse's shoulder again. "Hey...Mousse? Everything alright?"

"I guess I'm just...well-" Mousse stuttered, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "I - I - I -" Mousse gulped, his hands jittering on the table and rattling his mug. "I-I'm just scared, Ranma."

"What? _You_ , scared? Come on Mousse, you're gonna be a great father! After all, you already did the first part right!" replied Ranma with an encouraging laugh.

Mousse smiled at Ranma's comment. "It's just...this morning I was having one baby...now I've found out that I fathered four. I was afraid when it was just one!" sighed Mousse holding his head in his hands. "You probably think I sound like a huge coward."

"Aww Mousse, you're just nervous! I think every guy feels like that at first." replied Ranma. "It'll pass."

Mousse paused, his eyes looking down at the table. "What if they don't like me?"

"What?" replied Ranma.

"My babies. What if they don't like me?" said Mousse with uncertainty in his voice.

"Mousse, you're having four kids for crying out loud. I'm sure one of them is bound to like you." replied Ranma.

Mousse smiled at Ranma. "I suppose that's true, Ranma. I just want to be the kind of man who's a good father. I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure."

"Come on Mousse, of course you'll be a great father!" replied Ranma as he touched Mousse's arm. "You work hard at everything, Mousse, and you never, ever give up. If that's not father material, I don't know what is. You'll be the best father anyone could ask for."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so," said Ranma kindly. "And don't forget, you've got all of us to help you out, even Happosai! The guy is great with kids, and don't forget that. You aren't alone in this."

"That's right," said Akane, coming from around the corner. "We're a family, Mousse. We'll get through this together," She sat down next to Mousse and touched his hand. "It's okay to be apprehensive. But I agree with Ranma - you're going to be a wonderful father. I really mean it, Mousse."

Mousse smiled at the encouraging words. It put his mind at ease to know that he had support in this situation. He had forgotten that Ranma and the others were more than just enemies turned friends - they were family. Footsteps were heard down the hallway as he looked up from the table

"Congratulations, Mousse!" said Kasumi warmly as she entered the kitchen. "Shampoo just called Akane, and I heard the lovely news! I'm sure you and Shampoo must be thrilled."

Mousse smiled nervously at Kasumi, but Akane gave him a reassuring glance. "I...I am, Kasumi. I'm just really nervous, but I know I've got a family to help us out."

Mousse said. Kasumi smiled at him warmly. "Of course you do. That's what we're here for. All you have to do is ask."

"So where's Shampoo giving birth anyway?" asked Nabiki sarcastically as she came around the corner with a sly grin. "The hospital or a box under the stairs?" she laughed.

Mousse laughed nervously. "I haven't gotten that far yet...I can still hardly believe this is actually happening."

Akane smiled at Mousse. "I know you weren't expecting it, but I think everything happens for a reason, Mousse. I think you should go back home to Shampoo. She was really worried about you when I talked to her on the phone. I think she thinks you're passed out in an alley somewhere."

Mousse chuckled and ran his hand over the back of his head. "You're right, Akane. I'm feeling much better now."

Suddenly, Happosai appeared from around the corner. He was glowing with joy - it was practically radiating off of him. He walked up to Mousse and gazed at him with tears in his eyes. He held his fist up to his heart. The girls decided at this time to make a timely exit and let the men talk alone.

"Mousse, is it true?" Happosai said tenderly. "Have you really impregnated the beautiful Shampoo with quadruplets?"

Mousse began to blush profusely, his face hot. "Yes, it's true Master Happosai."

Happosai grinned profusely as a tear ran down his cheek. He reached up and took Mousse's hand in his small one. "Mousse, you are truly a man among men. Only the manliest of men could have achieved such a feat," Happosai brought his hand to his forehead. "Fathering four babies in one go! I salute you, Mousse - the manliest of us all!"

Mousse chuckled, still hot in the face. "I-I don't really know what to say, Master Happosai. I'm honored."

Happosai closed his eyes happily. "You are a manly man, Mousse. You did old Happosai proud. You deserve to reap the rewards of the harvest."

"Huh?" replied Mousse in confusion. He was, in fact, completely clueless.

Happosai grinned mischievously at Mousse. "Oh my beloved man among men, surely you must know why this early stage of pregnancy is the most beautiful time for a woman?" Mousse glanced nervously to Ranma, who shrugged, apparently not knowing the answer either.

Happosai continued his gaze with a sly grin. "Oh-ho, my dear boys! It seems you have a lot to learn from old Happosai indeed!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms as he sat across from them. "Why, in the early weeks of pregnancy, mother nature may make things hard, but she also brings blessings too." Mousse shrugged at Ranma, still unsure of what Happosai was talking about.

Happosai continued. "At this stage, of say 6 weeks, the developing embryo produces large amount of hormones inside the mother. These hormones are responsible for the ill effects such as nausea and fatigue, but also are one of nature's greatest miracles. Not only do they sustain the pregnancy, but they are responsible for...other effects," Happosai winked grinning ear to ear. "My boys, you are clueless to the ways of nature! I suppose I must spell it out for you then. Due to the surge in hormones this early, a woman's breast size can increase by an entire cup, or perhaps even more."

Mousse and Ranma glanced at each other speechless, and completely clueless. Their faces were as red as vine tomatoes.

"Her breasts will become highly sensitive and tender to touch as well. And that isn't all, boys!" Happosai continued matter-of-factly, winking again at his captive audience. "Oh no, there's much more! The woman's breasts start to fulfill their true purpose. The hormones cause not just an increase in size, but the production of sweet, delicious, wonderful milk," Happosai licked his lips, his gaze far off and glassed over. "A lactating woman is like no other - her body is a wonderland to behold. A temple of a true goddess." Happosai said, his eyes twinkling.

Mousse and Ranma simply stared at Happosai. They were completely oblivious to any of this. Happosai chuckled as he continued. "Listen close, men. Witnessing the beauty of early pregnancy is a privilege, and I highly recommend you reap the rewards of your sowing, Mousse," said Happosai raising a pointed finger. "And one more thing my boys. The hormones will also increase the pregnant woman's libido exponentially. She will be practically insatiable," Happosai stared directly into Mousse's eyes. "As a man, Mousse, it is your job to pleasure her. She will beg for release, and it will be your great honor to ensure the woman whose womb is protecting your unborn child is completely and multiply satisfied."

Mousse's face was so flushed, it looked as if he might just pass out. He gulped nervously, glancing again at Ranma. Ranma gazed back at him, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Well then, Mousse. You better get crackin'!" giggled Ranma teasingly. "Master Happosai is a wise man after all."

"I am indeed!" exclaimed Happosai with glee, jumping up onto Mousse's lap. "Trust me, Mousse! Her body's physical sensitivity will be off the charts. She'll be begging you for release, her primal urges overtaking her ability to reason as her belly begins to swell and her breasts grow heavy with milk," he grinned. "She'll also need someone to help alleviate the discomfort and drain the milk when her breasts are swollen to capacity. Son, this is going to be the best time of your life!" Happosai patted Mousse on the shoulders. "Go home to that woman and savor the wondrous utopia her body is becoming. We salute you," Happosai saluted Mousse. "You've earned it, soldier."

Mousse grinned widely at his friends with a hand behind his back. "Well, I suppose I must do as I'm told," he chuckled. "I'll see you guys later. And...thanks."

Ranma winked at Mousse. "Anytime, pal. That's what friends are for. You go get her, stud!"

"Of course!" shouted Happosai as Mousse was departing. "And I want to know all the details, my boy! Ol' Happosai would never steer you wrong when it comes to things like this! Trust me, you'll be the luckiest man in Japan tonight! If anyone deserves it Mousse, it's you!"

* * *

Shampoo was lying back on the bed reading a book when she heard the sound of the front door, and steps coming up the stairs. Mousse emerged in the doorway and Shampoo met him with a smile. Mousse rushed over to Shampoo and sat on the bed next to her, meeting their lips together for a soft kiss.

"Shampoo...I'm sorry if I seemed freaked out before," said Mousse as he caressed her cheek. "I was just shocked, that's all. I love you, and I'm happy no matter how many babies we have. I mean it."

Shampoo giggled at him and closed her book. "Oh Mousse, it alright. Shampoo shocked too, but just worried Mousse have heart attack!"

Mousse chuckled as he settled himself next to Shampoo, placing his hand on her belly. "I'm happy about this. I really am. I talked to Ranma and the others, and I know we'll be okay."

Shampoo squeezed his hand in reassurance and curled up against Mousse's chest as she usually did at night. However, she fidgeted and winced, trying to reposition herself, apparently quite uncomfortable.

"Shampoo, are you alright?" asked Mousse with concern in his eyes, caressing her cheek tenderly. "You look like you're in pain."

Shampoo blushed a little bit as she tried once again to reposition herself. "Shampoo...Shampoo just feel pain in chest," she said, unraveling the front of her robe, revealing her swollen breasts. "Shampoo just hurting bad, and not know why." Shampoo winced in pain as she ran her hand over her breasts, which were quite engorged, her nipples red and angry looking.

Mousse felt himself wince at the sight. He hated seeing his beloved Shampoo so uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to help relieve Shampoo's pain, yet was at a loss of how to do so.

Suddenly, he had an idea recalling Happosai's wise advice. Perhaps the lecher really did know a thing or two. There was only one way to find out. Mousse got straight to work warming Shampoo up. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Shampoo's response was immediate. She responded to his kisses with deep urgency, running her hands around his head and pressing herself against him. Mousse pulled back and began to lightly kiss her neck.

Mousse was stunned by her response. She moaned in pleasure as his lips met her neck, and she arched her back. He had never heard such a sound from Shampoo before - her desire growing as he caressed her neck with his warm lips. There was a sense of release in her sighs. Could it be that Happosai knew what he was talking about after all?

Mousse felt Shampoo grasp his wrist fervorously, placing it on her left breast, which was exposed through her open robe. Mousse cupped her breast gently as he kneaded, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Instead of pain, Shampoo cried out in pleasure so audibly he was convinced the entire neighborhood must have heard her.

Mousse hadn't noticed the changes before, as Shampoo had been feeling so poorly they had not had much time for intimacy. Her breasts didn't just look bigger - they _felt_ bigger - just like Happosai had said. They felt incredibly engorged under his fingertips. He reached a hand to the other breast and met the same audible satisfaction. He continued to kiss her neck as he kneaded her swollen breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

Mousse continued to massage Shampoo's breasts for some time as she softly moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, Shampoo arched her chest against his hands, crying out as if experiencing a wave of sheer relief. Mousse became aware of a surge of wetness around his thumbs on her nipples as Shampoo cried out.

 _"Ohh, Mousse!"_ Shampoo moaned, the relief palpable in her voice. She breathed heavily and deeply, her eyes closed and content. Her body was completely relaxed now, her pain entirely alleviated.

Mousse looked down and gasped. Just as Happosai had said, there it was - large amounts of milk leaking from her nipples as he caressed her breasts, sliding down her sides as well as down her swollen belly. The sight was almost too much to bear. All that milk filling up her chest - no wonder his poor Shampoo was in pain!

The release had provided Shampoo instant relief. Mousse knew he wanted to continue helping alleviate the discomfort - after all, Happosai said it was his duty as a man. He carefully removed her robe, fully revealing her lush, naked form. He too removed his robe, pants, and underpants, and stared down at her full of lust and love, admiring her breasts and the swell of her belly.

Mousse leaned down and gently took her nipple in his mouth, softly suckling. Shampoo practically screamed in pleasure as he caressed her nipple with his mouth and tongue, bringing his other hand up to her right breast, kneading with his large hand.

Mousse was shocked as a silky, wonderful sensation came over his mouth as he suckled. He ran the substance over his tongue - it was sweet, delicious, and delightfully warm. It was probably the most wonderful thing he had tasted in his entire life. Shampoo was writhing and sighing in absolute pleasure and relief as he drained her breast. Mousse was afraid she just might devour him. He swallowed the savory liquid gold as it flowed from her, milking her breast with his large hand.

Mousse took his mouth away and licked his lips, examining the white substance leaking from Shampoo's swollen nipple. It was a gorgeous sight. Happosai had indeed been right - a lactating woman was a goddess - a wonderful utopia to behold. Mousse would fulfill his duty as a man for his beloved Shampoo. He cleaned the leaked milk from her body with his agile tongue, savoring every moment of it as Shampoo basked in the glow of utter relief.

Mousse then turned his attention to her other breast, and began to suckle. The white treasure filled his mouth, and Shampoo writhed and moaned, causing the milk to flow even faster. She cried out his name as relief coursed through her body. Mousse knew she was feeling much better now, as she started urging his free hand down where she yearned to be touched.

Mousse smiled as the milk flowed from her nipple. He reached down between her legs as Shampoo desired and began to caress her soft, warm cleft with his fingers, his mouth still latched onto her breast. He couldn't believe how slick her sex was - it was as if a floodgate had been unleashed between her legs.

Shampoo arched her breast farther into his mouth as his nimble fingers slid against her petals, gently massaging her sex as the heat radiated from her like a furnace. Shampoo's breathing had become somewhat frantic and shallow as she grasped the bedding beneath her. Mousse felt a rush of honey against his hand between her legs as she cried out.

As Shampoo gasped, Mousse parted her delicate petals and began to massage her clitoris, still keeping his mouth latched onto her breast as he drained the sweet, wonderful milk. Shampoo was shaking from the pleasure, hardly able to catch her breath. Mousse grinned with satisfaction. He would do as Happosai instructed and perform his duty as a man.

Mousse continued to gently and slowly massage her clitoris as Shampoo cried out. He slipped a finger inside her hot swollen channel, keeping his thumb on her engorged bud. Shampoo screamed and shook with sheer ecstasy as Mousse pumped his finger deep inside her, bumping against her cervix, causing her to clench her thighs against Mousse as her inner walls fluttered. He began to gently massage her cervix, which felt as soft as a sweet, ripe tomato. Shampoo simply cried out in delight, adjusting her hips to give Mousse better access.

Mousse smiled deeply at her pleasure. He had finally suckled her breasts dry of the sweet nectar. Lapping his lips, he sighed at the delicious aftertaste, and Shampoo giggled. "Oh Mousse...that feel so wonderful..."

Mousse simply grinned at her, taking one last suckle to ensure he swallowed every last drop of her sweet liquid. He moved his mouth from her nipple, and Shampoo groaned at the loss. He lowered himself between Shampoo's legs and gently parted her hot sex, kissing her petals softly. Shampoo cried out at the sensation of Mousse's warm lips on her soft cleft. Indeed, she was much more sensitive than Mousse had ever seen. He cleaned away all evidence of her arousal as she writhed under his tongue as he pressed soft, intimate kisses deep between her legs.

Mousse then turned his attention to the little bud crying out for attention. He latched his mouth onto her clitoris and suckled slowly and gently. Shampoo was driven wild by the sensation, her primal instincts overtaking all reason. She simply lay back, shivering from the pleasure and crying out Mousse's name as he pumped her with his fingers, massaging her cervix and running his tongue along her clitoris as he suckled.

Shampoo could stand it no longer. Her entire body clenched as the earth-shattering orgasm hit her. She could hardly breathe from the unbelievable release of pleasure. She clenched her walls around Mousse's fingers. His mouth remained latched onto her clitoris as she rode the waves.

When it finally subsided, Shampoo expected Mousse to remove his mouth, yet he did not. He continued to caress her womanhood with his warm lips and massaging her insides with his fingers. Shampoo simply gave in to her primal urges as another orgasm tore through her body. It was so powerful that she could feel milk running down her breasts again as she clenched around Mousse's fingers. Tears of joy began to run from the corners of her eyes. The sweet relief felt so good, she was sure that she would pass out.

Shampoo's body was covered in sweat as she quivered, gripping the bed sheets. Mousse licked her clean again as she tried to catch her breath. He then lay his chin on her swollen belly as he gazed up at her. Shampoo could not speak, for she was so out of breath still, pure bliss on her face.

Mousse smiled mischievously, remembering all Happosai had said about the insatiable desires of early pregnancy. Mousse allowed Shampoo to catch her breath a little, noticing the milk running down both her breasts that had been powerfully expelled during her orgasm. It was truly a wonderful sight.

Mousse hovered over Shampoo, his long dark hair tickling her. He lovingly suckled each breast dry again as Shampoo lay back on the pillows in utter enjoyment.

"Oh Mousse, thank you..." she whispered. "Shampoo feel so much better now. Pain is gone." she sighed. " _Ohhh..."_ she softly moaned as he continued to suckle her. He then cleaned her body of the leaked milk, savoring every drop.

Mousse brought his face to hers, gently caressing her cheek as he moved stray strands of her hair from her face. He softly kissed her lips. "Of course, my darling Shampoo. I am here to satisfy your desires while you carry our children. It is my honor as a man to do so."

Shampoo giggled up at him. "Oh Mousse, Shampoo not know what come over her. It like giant wave all of sudden...Shampoo no can help self."

Mousse kissed her forehead. "I live to please you, Shampoo," he replied. "I can't bear to see you in pain."

Shampoo lovingly touched his cheek. "No worry, Mousse. Shampoo pain gone now. Thank you, Mousse."

Shampoo and Mousse lay together, entwined in each other's naked bodies as they softly kissed some more. Seeing Shampoo free of pain, and knowing that he had provided such relief, filled Mousse with pride. He would be at her beck and call whenever she needed him, to alleviate her discomfort and satisfy her with all his capacity as a man. This was, as Happosai had said, a wonderful time.

Shampoo brought her lips to his ears and softly whispered lustfully. "Shampoo satisfied, but not satiated yet, Mousse," She brought Mousse down to another passionate kiss and aligned his manhood with her hot swollen channel. "Take me, Mousse," she whispered. "Take me like you never have before."

Mousse nodded with a smile and gently slid his head into her slick, swollen channel. Shampoo cried out softly in pure bliss as he entered her, arching her hips up to give him better access as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Mousse rained soft kisses down her neck as he made love to her, kneading and suckling the milk that had begun to leak again from her soft breasts yet again. Shampoo was practically trembling with pleasure as he drained her. She wrapped her arms around her husband and moaned into his chest in sheer ecstasy.

Mousse continued to move against her, his hands stroking her hips and thighs as they made love. He studied her face carefully to ensure that he was not hurting her, gently moving his manhood deep within her body. With each thrust Shampoo's need and passion grew stronger, Mousse's body hot and damp. He groaned as Shampoo's inner muscles worked around his manhood each time he neared his climax, but he wouldn't let go. Not until his Shampoo was completely and multiply satisfied.

Shampoo moaned, writhing...her breath coming in little mews of pleasure. She panted, rocking her hips, her legs squeezing Mousse, trying to make him push her over the edge. Each gentle movement of his manhood deep inside her drew her closer to her orgasm. She wanted this so much...wanted Mousse to have her, to make her come over and over. She cried out, filled with need.

Mousse continued his gentle lovemaking, trailing sweet wet kisses along her mouth and neck as she moved under him. It thrilled him to know that he could satisfy her desires just as Happosai had said. Mousse had never felt more like a man in his entire life as he had this night. He continued to gently move his manhood deep within her body.

They made love until Shampoo could stand it no more. Her body quivered. Pleasure ran through her, her muscles flexing wildly around Mousse's length. She orgasmed, crying out, her whole body shaking. As Shampoo came, Mousse couldn't help but be drawn with her, and he climaxed powerfully, his seed shooting deep inside her. Then he felt Shampoo go weak beneath him and collapse.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace after some more gentle kissing. Shampoo felt protected and safe in Mousse's arms, drifting into slumber against his muscled chest, and the steady sound of his heartbeat. Mousse lay with his arm around her, the largest grin of his life on his face. _'Thank you, Master Happosai. I am eternally indebted to you!'_ he thought as he lovingly gazed down at Shampoo, her body relaxed and content. Her breasts were no longer engorged and red, but soft and warm once again. Mousse beamed with pride at his efforts, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Moving Along

From that day on, Mousse would take time every night to relieve his beloved Shampoo's discomfort. He would lovingly lay her down on their bed and run his hands along her curves as he gently kissed her neck. Shampoo would lightly cry out when his warm lips met her neck. Then, Mousse would gently caress and knead her breasts, running the sweet milk along his tongue as he suckled. Shampoo would moan with pleasure and relief as Mousse gently drained her. She would arch her back, causing the milk to flow even faster, sighing as the pain dissipated. Mousse would lick his lips and savour the delicious silky liquid. It brought him just as much pleasure to suckle Shampoo as it brought her relief and enjoyment. 

Sometimes, Shampoo would require additional sessions during the daytime. Whenever she began to feel uncomfortable, all she needed to do was grasp Mousse by the robes and lead him upstairs. Mousse more than willingly followed her no matter what he was doing, grinning sheepishly as Cologne raised an eyebrow at him. Shampoo would lead him into their bedroom and yank him in the doorway with great urgency. Mousse would carefully take off her top as well as his own robe as they sat on the bed. He would then pull her onto his lap, getting to work with his hands and mouth.

Shampoo would moan in pleasure and wrap her arms around Mousse, leaning into his body as he gently nursed her. It felt so wonderful, and Shampoo was driven wild with passion and relief. She loved watching and feeling Mousse suckle as the milk flowed out of her chest. Mousse would smile at her lovingly as her breasts went from being swollen, to soft and lovely once again. After draining her breasts, they would lie together, enjoying the silence and ambiance of the light coming through the window. 

They would often make love after those sessions. Slowly and gently, Mousse would caress her body, bringing her to delicious, body shattering orgasm as he massaged her clitoris and cervix with his fingers and tongue. He would gently make love to her as she cried out in pleasure, relishing in her release and satisfaction. They would often doze off together, Shampoo pillowed against his chest, and Mousse looked forward to it more than anything else in his entire life. 

* * *

Whenever they were with friends, Ranma would give Mousse a sly wink, and he would blush back with a sheepish smile in return. Happosai would notice the glow and laughter in Shampoo's face, and gave Mousse a thumbs up and a wink. He'd casually slap him on the back and whisper "Good job, Mousse! I'm so proud of you!" It was amusing being around those two after that time talking with Happosai. It was like they had some unspoken code between then, and it was quite fun. 

Akane and Ukyo would often go out with Shampoo, as they were her closest friends. They were excited to help Shampoo to prepare for motherhood, and would sneak away with her whenever an opportunity presented itself. It was at these times Mousse, Ranma, Happosai, and Ryoga would enjoy time in the baths. Yes, even Ryoga had become a part of this conversation, as Ranma had keyed him in on the usefulness of Happosai's knowledge when it came to satisfying women. It was like their own secret society meeting, and Mousse looked forward to it.

"So my dear Mousse," Happosai said one day as they soaked in the baths together, enjoying the warmth and relaxation. "I notice Shampoo appears quite content and satisfied these days. I'm glad to see you fulfilling your manly duties." he winked.

Mousse chuckled and blushed a little. "I can't thank you enough, Master Happosai. Ever since I did what you told me, Shampoo has had such incredible relief. It's not so bad for me either." he grinned sheepishly.

Happosai's eyes sparkled, and Mousse was convinced he was drooling a little. "Atta boy, stud. Keep up the good work. So Ryoga, did you follow ol' Happosai's advice about Ukyo? Come on, spill!" he said, turned his attention to Ryoga, who was blushing profusely.

"I...uhh...well-" stumbled Ryoga. "I can't lie, Master Happosai. It worked. Oh Gods, did it ever work..." Ryoga was beet red as he scratched the back of his head. Ranma, Mousse, and Happosai were grinning ear to ear.

"Oh-ho!" exclaimed Happosai. "So? What were your results?"

Ryoga coughed nervously. "She came. Hard," whispered Ryoga nervously, trying to cover himself up with bubbles. "I'll never doubt your advice again, Happosai. I thought for sure she was going to devour me."

Ranma slapped Ryoga on the back. "I knew ya had it in ya, Ryoga!" he laughed. "Keep it up and you'll be just as much of a stallion as Mousse is these days!"

Mousse chuckled in response. "I'd take the credit, but I only did half the work. You were right about Mother Nature, Happosai. She provides many blessings in disguise."

"Indeed," replied Happosai as he soaked. "It is my honor to take you boys under my wing and instruct you on my mastery. I'm proud of you all. Progress has been very encouraging."

Ranma laughed. "Yeah, I don't know if Akane's caught onto us having these meetings or not. Never heard her complain about the results though." said Ranma with a blush.

The men continued their chatter into the afternoon. It was nice to have friends like this, Mousse thought. He'd never have traded it for anything in the world.

* * *

That evening, Mousse had been pleasuring Shampoo's body as she desired after suckling the milk from her chest. He softly kissed and caressed her, massaging her warm womanhood with his hand as she moaned in pleasure, heat filling her lower belly as orgasm shook her body. Her libido had indeed been increasing these days - she was just as insatiable as Happosai had said she would be. It was hard work at times, but Mousse took his duty as a man seriously, and was at her beck and call whenever she so asked for it.

Shampoo was lying in Mousse's arms, savoring the sweet release that had washed over her. Suddenly, Shampoo gasped and clutched her swollen belly, her eyes widening. _"Oh!"_ Shampoo exclaimed loudly, startling Mousse.

Mousse's heart sank in a panic for a split second. "Shampoo, are you okay?" he exclaimed, the color drained from his face as he pulled her closer to him. He looked completely terrified. Shampoo had never seen Mousse look so scared in her entire life.

Shampoo didn't reply. Her face was deeply focused for a second as she clutched her abdomen in shock. She grabbed Mousse's hand and placed it on her belly, smiling up at him as she did so. Mousse was extremely confused for a brief moment, until he felt an incredible sensation against his palm - a faint fluttering across Shampoo's belly could be felt. Mousse stared down at his hand, unsure of what was happening in that moment.

"Sh-Shampoo? Is everything alright?" Mousse exclaimed with the same nervousness, his eyes wide in panic. The fluttering sensation cascaded through Shampoo's belly as she placed Mousse's other hand on it. The poor man looked like he was going to pass out in terror.

Shampoo smiled up at Mousse softly. "Oh, Mousse!" she exclaimed. "Do Mousse know what happening?"

"Huh?" Mousse replied as he hyperventilated. He was, in fact, completely clueless.

"Babies are kicking, Mousse!" Shampoo replied lovingly. She placed her hands over Mousse's on her abdomen, and Mousse stared in awe at what was happening in that very moment. It was one of the most incredible moments of his life. It finally sank in that he and Shampoo had actually created life together. Feeling the stirring inside her womb brought tears to his eyes. 

"Oh, Shampoo..." whispered Mousse as he stared at her lovingly as the quickening movements tickled his palm. "That's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt," However, Mousse's face was quite pale. "Are you alright? Is it hurting you?" he asked with concern as he cupped her face with a trembling hand, his eyes still wide with fear. After all - he was, in fact, completely clueless.

Shampoo giggled as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Mousse always worried about her so much - it was hard not to love him in that tender moment. "No, silly Mousse! It not hurt at all. Feel like bubbles almost," Shampoo could see the fear melting away from poor Mousse's terrified gaze. "Great-grandmother told Shampoo this would happen soon. Just happy Mousse here for it," she smiled, tenderly touching Mousse's cheek with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Seem they enjoy Shampoo pleasure too."

Mousse smiled back at her. "I'm glad I was here to feel it too. Well then, perhaps I should keep going," Shampoo nodded at him. Mousse continued to caress her belly with one hand as he brought his mouth to her breast and suckled gently. Shampoo held Mousse's head with her hands, relishing the pleasure. He massaged her belly with his other free hand. As Mousse drained her, Shampoo sighed contently, her belly quivering with movement. Mousse pulled back with satisfaction at the sensation. "Seems you aren't the only one enjoying this, Shampoo." Mousse smiled tenderly.

Shampoo giggled happily at him. "Thank you, Mousse. For all you do for Shampoo since she find out pregnant. Mousse really are wonderful man," she stared into his deep blue eyes lovingly. "Shampoo luckiest woman in whole world." 

"Not as lucky as me," said Mousse, settling next to Shampoo, holding her in his strong arms. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, my precious Shampoo. It's my privilege to help you in any way I can right now."

Shampoo sighed contentedly. "What did Shampoo do to ever deserve Mousse?" she giggled.

"You finally said yes," Mousse laughed. "It took me a while to wear you down."

Shampoo laughed in return. "Good-night, Mousse. Shampoo love you."

"I love you, Shampoo," Mousse breathed into her hair. "I always have, and always will." They soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Big Picture

Shampoo was now approaching 9 weeks into her pregnancy, and the day had arrived for her first ultrasound. Kasumi had called from the office to let Shampoo and Mousse know their machine was up and working again. Although it was tradition for the village leader to look after the expectant mother, Cologne agreed that under such circumstances, Shampoo would benefit most by having multiple parties involved with her care. They all trusted the kind Dr. Tofu, and agreed to have Shampoo continue to see him as well as Cologne for regular checkups.

Mousse was helping Cologne with the morning chores at the restaurant to allow Shampoo time to get ready. She had left a short while ago, giving Mousse a kind smile on her way out. The old woman was much kinder to Mousse these days, perhaps softening to him after seeing how dedicated he was to tending to Shampoo's needs. He wasn't _just_ madly in love with Shampoo - he would go out of his way to do whatever he could to help her, and Cologne deeply respected Mousse as a real man because of that. The man was completely clueless about matters of pregnancy - as most men were - but he tried his best, and Cologne admired him for it. Her beloved great-granddaughter was well cared for by the last person she'd expected to step up to the plate with such dedication and pride.

Mousse was at the sink washing dishes when he heard an audible voice coming from upstairs. _"No!_ Not these too!" came the voice. Mousse smiled and dried his hands off as he made his way up the stairs to his and Shampoo's bedroom. There she was, just as he expected, in front of the full length mirror, tugging at her pants, trying to make them fit over her swollen belly. She looked desperate, almost like a small child that would start crying any minute because it had lost its favorite toy. 

Mousse smiled and walked up to her, softly caressing her face. "What's the matter, Shampoo? Don't fit?"

Shampoo shook her head in reply, and her expression even sunk. "No, they won't. And they biggest pair Shampoo have!" She sighed and, in a most ill-humored way, dropped the jeans to the ground and put her hands to her hips, shooting the mirror a striking look. 

Mousse tried to suppress a chuckle as he embraced his love from behind. "That's it Shampoo, you show that mirror who's boss!" he laughed. Once more, like quite often lately, they were standing in front of the mirror together, observing how their children grew day by day. Softly, Mousse caressed her swollen stomach comfortingly, trying to cheer Shampoo up. He bent down in front of her and kissed her belly lovingly, and Shampoo giggled at the sensation. 

Shampoo gazed down fondly at Mousse. "Shampoo would like relief before appointment, Mousse." she giggled as Mousse gazed up at her with a smile on his face. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Mousse stood up and swept Shampoo into his arms, kissing her passionately as he carried her over to their bed. He sat down on the side and brought his hand up to her face. "Of course my love," he said playfully, and Shampoo giggled. "As a man, I shall perform my duty to you."

Shampoo giggled as Mousse gently unbuttoned the front of her blouse and bra, revealing her swollen breasts. Thanks to Mousse, they never got as engorged, angry, or red as they had the first time, although they were still quite swollen this morning. Her breasts had been growing heavy with milk faster between sessions as her pregnancy progressed, and Mousse was more than happy to perform his duty as a man and relieve her. 

"Oh my precious Shampoo," said Mousse with a sly grin eyeing her swollen breasts. "We simply cannot have this." He bent down and placed his mouth over her nipple, gently caressing it with his tongue. Shampoo sighed in pleasure as Mousse gently nursed her. He loved the taste of the silky, delicious milk that willingly flowed from her, and savored every drop as he drained each breast. He placed a hand on her belly, feeling the quickening within.

After a session of gentle suckling, Shampoo's breasts were much less swollen. "Thank you, Mousse," Shampoo sighed happily as Mousse licked the milk on his lips in delight, making Shampoo giggle. "Guess Shampoo no have to worry if Mousse have breakfast!"

Mousse laughed as he kissed her forehead. "I'm quite full indeed, my love. It was the best breakfast I could ever ask for," Shampoo giggled as Mousse helped her clasp her bra and button up her shirt again. "I look forward to lunch." Mousse said with a sly grin, and Shampoo leaned up and kissed him as she laughed.

"Oh Mousse, you really are stupid duck!" she teased him. She sat up and walked over her dresser, sifting through her clothes. Shampoo pulled out a black skirt from her drawer and slid it up her legs. "Guess this will have to do." she sighed.

Mousse admired her with a smile. "I still think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear." Mousse said with love. Shampoo smiled back at him, and they walked out hand in hand to Dr. Tofu's office.

* * *

"Good morning, Shampoo, good morning, Mousse!" said Dr. Tofu happily as he entered the exam room. Shampoo was sitting on the table with Mousse next to her, holding her hand. "I'm happy to see you both again. To start we'll do a physical exam and end our visit with an ultrasound." Shampoo nodded as Dr. Tofu approached her. 

"I'll need to do a little more personal exam than last time. I just need to make sure you're comfortable with that, Shampoo," Shampoo nodded. He listened to her heart and lungs first, and examined her eyes, mouth, and ears. Then, he had Shampoo lie back on the table. "Okay, if you're comfortable, I need to examine your breasts as well as your belly, Shampoo, to make sure things are progressing as they should. You've probably noticed by now that pregnancy causes a lot of changes in your body. I can bring Kasumi in if it would make you more comfortable."

"It okay. Shampoo have Mousse, Shampoo be fine." replied Shampoo, and Mousse puffed his chest out a little, beaming with pride. She rolled her eyes at him. 

Dr. Tofu chuckled. "Alright, Shampoo. If you could unbutton your blouse, I'll examine your breasts first," Shampoo nodded and unbuttoned her shirt, and unclasped the front of her bra, releasing her breasts. Mousse had to put in tremendous effort not to drool. 

"Okay, Shampoo. I'm just going to feel your chest, okay?" he asked, and Shampoo nodded. Dr. Tofu gently palpated each breast around the nipple, and then had Shampoo hold each arm over her head as he felt the sides. Shampoo glanced at Mousse, wishing desperately she could slap off the look he had on his face. 

"Okay, everything looks good here," said Dr. Tofu. "With multiple pregnancies, I worry about mastitis - inflammation of the breasts and nipples due to the heightened hormone production. In your case Shampoo, we want to keep a close eye on that. It's very common for women at this stage of pregnancy to begin to lactate, especially in cases of multiples," Dr. Tofu said, and Shampoo had to force herself not to blush. 

Mousse's face was as red as a beet. Shampoo rolled her eyes at him as Dr. Tofu placed a warm blanket over her chest to cover her up. "Heat and cold therapy are very helpful for relief too. If you like, I can also prescribe a breast pump to help if you think it necessary. 

"N-no thank you, Dr. Tofu..." Shampoo replied, trying not to start profusely giggling at Mousse's red face and partial nosebleed. "Shampoo...Shampoo have something that help at home." Mousse was positively grinning ear to ear. 

"Keep in mind, a pump is portable as well, so you can take it with you if you think you might get uncomfortable when you go out." said Dr. Tofu

Shampoo blushed again, trying very hard to restrain herself from smacking Mousse based on the sound he was making. "It okay, Shampoo have...something she can take with her too." 

"Alright then, but just give the office a call if you change your mind," said Dr. Tofu kindly. He examined Shampoo's swollen belly, palpating and measuring the small swell. "Alright, Shampoo. Everything looks good. Things are going to start getting cramped pretty fast inside your uterus, but for now things seem fine. You've likely experienced quickening - or fetal movement - by now because of that. Shampoo nodded as Mousse squeezed her hand, beaming with pride. "Often times the movement can be triggered by things that are happening to the mother. Sometimes doing something the mother enjoys, like eating a favorite food, can trigger these movements."

Shampoo had to restrain every ounce of self control not to smack the huge grin off Mousse's face. Despite this, it humored her to see his responses to Dr. Tofu's statements. Dr. Tofu covered up Shampoo's belly with the blanket.

"Okay, Shampoo. For this part, Kasumi has asked if she can observe. She always loves to watch the prenatal ultrasounds, but in this case I think it's extra special," Dr. Tofu smiled, and Shampoo nodded. He called Kasumi in the room and she entered with a kind smile.

"Oh, Mousse, Shampoo!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Thank you for letting me come for this. It really means a lot to see such close family having this done," she smiled, and Mousse and Shampoo beamed. "Ono, Roxy is asleep in your office in front of the desk. Try not to trip on her, okay?" Dr. Tofu smiled at her. Mousse was quite relieved the two were married, as it was quite legendary the mishaps that used to happen whenever Kasumi was around him. 

"Is this your first ultrasound, Shampoo?" asked Dr. Tofu as he rolled a large machine with a screen into the room with Kasumi's help. Mousse entwined his fingers with Shampoo's and gently squeezed her hand as Dr. Tofu adjusted some buttons on the machine. Dr. Tofu turned to face her holding a tube of jelly. "Alright, I'm going to squeeze some of this onto your belly, and we'll take some pictures inside of your uterus." Dr. Tofu said excitedly. He squirted the gel onto Shampoo's swollen belly, which to Shampoo's surprise was nice and warm. 

Dr. Tofu grabbed the probe from the machine and began to run it over Shampoo's belly, applying slight pressure. Mousse looked from Shampoo's belly to the screen, and back again as unrecognizable pictures appeared. "Alright, so here we have the uterus," said Dr. Tofu as he pointed to the images on the screen. Dr. Tofu began to smile, apparently finding what he had been looking for. "See there, in this corner, you can see a pair of feet, he traced a faint white line on the monitor with his index finger "When you follow the spine, you see the small head right here," he pointed to a bigger, gray area in the lower right corner.

Shampoo let out a gasp as a few tears of joy formed in her eyes. Smiling, she looked over at Mousse, who was even more amazed at what was happening in that very moment. Kasumi was also smiling, tears in her eyes as well. "Oh Mousse, Shampoo..." Kasumi whispered. "I'm so happy for you both. This is so wonderful!"

Mousse smiled fondly at the kind Kasumi. She was really a wonderful woman, and cared deeply about her family and friends. Dr. Tofu continued to run the probe over Shampoo's belly. "We'll call that first one 'Baby A', and so on and so forth for our records. Everything looks good for this one. And look," said Dr. Tofu, pointing to a small flutter on the monitor. "You can even see the heartbeat."

Mousse and Shampoo stared in awe at the tiny flutter on the monitor. Mousse gasped as tears of joy ran down his face at the sight of the tiny baby's heartbeat, and he squeezed Shampoo's hand tenderly. Shampoo smiled as she heard him sniffle. Her kind, gentle Mousse never ceased to amaze her.

Dr. Tofu continued, smiling at Mousse's reaction. "Looks like the baby is in it's own individual amniotic sac, which confirms Cologne's suspicion that the Jusenkyo curse cause Shampoo to ovulate four separate eggs at once," Dr. Tofu said. "It looks like they each have their own placenta, further confirming it," Dr. Tofu said as he moved the probe to 'Baby B'. 

Shampoo and Mousse watched in wonder as Dr. Tofu examined each of the 4 babies on the monitor carefully, and they were able to see each individual heartbeat fluttering on the screen. For Mousse, it was a life changing moment - seeing his beloved Shampoo swollen with his children, and seeing their heartbeats in real time...he couldn't help but beam with pride in that moment as a man.

"Alright Shampoo, everything looks okay for now. We'll want to schedule you more frequently than we would for a typical pregnancy because of the circumstances. These days, multiple births like this aren't as rare as they used to be, but we want to keep a close watch on you. I've spoken with Cologne as well so we can collaborate the best care for you." said Dr. Tofu, and Shampoo nodded in understanding . 

"Alright Shampoo," said Kasumi softly. "If you get dressed, I'll talk with you about some pregnancy education and schedule your next appointment," Shampoo nodded and buttoned up her shirt and pulled her skirt back up. "Ono, could you occupy Mousse for a few minutes? I need to talk to Shampoo alone for a moment."

Dr. Tofu nodded and turned to Mousse, who was still beaming with pride from the ultrasound. "It's an incredible feeling, isn't it Mousse?" said Dr. Tofu with a chuckle. "I'll never forget the first time I saw my baby on the ultrasound. It's something I'll never forget."

Mousse nodded in agreement. "It's a great feeling. I'm still really nervous about having four babies, but having friends and family like this makes the biggest difference in the world."

Dr. Tofu smiled. "Oh yes, the Tendos are a wonderful bunch. I don't know how we'd manage Roxy without their help!" laughed the doctor. "It'll be a great day when you get to hold your babies, Mousse. I know you'll be so proud when that day comes."

Mousse grinned sheepishly. "I know I will too. I'm just scared about it I guess."

"Don't fret, Mousse," replied Dr. Tofu. "Modern medicine is quite amazing nowadays. Multiple births like these have great outcomes. She'll deliver prematurely, but everything will be just fine. We'll cross that bridge when you get there."

Mousse gazed back at Dr. Tofu nervously. "I just hope I can hold it together when that day comes."

"You will, Mousse," said Dr. Tofu encouragingly. "I felt the same way, and I'm a doctor for goodness sake!" he laughed. "Just take it as it comes, and you'll be alright. Heck, I almost passed out the day Roxy was born, and I managed to do okay!"

Mousse laughed in response. "Yeah, and I've got a great family to back us up. I'm really lucky to have you all. I never thought my enemies would become my family."

"Well, life sometimes comes at you in unexpected ways," Dr. Tofu laughed. "You know that better than anyone, mister father of four!"

Mousse smiled in return, his hand behind his head. "Guess you're right! I never thought I'd wear Shampoo down enough for her to say yes to marrying me, let alone that!" Dr. Tofu and Mousse laughed together and talked some more until Shampoo was ready to head home, leaning on Mousse's arm as they walked home together. 

* * *

That night, Mousse lay on his side, holding Shampoo in his strong arms as he gently nursed her. His favorite part about these intimate sessions together was that it was a special time just for him and his beloved. The entire world around them disappeared, and they focused only on each other. This time together brought them closer than ever before, and Mousse was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. 

Mousse ran his hands over Shampoo's smooth back as he suckled her milk, her body completely relaxed as she gave herself to the incredible pleasure and relief. She caressed Mousse's head and neck as he drained her, enjoying the quiet intimacy just as much as he was. She could feel Mousse's lips form into a grin when her belly began to quiver with movement, and she giggled.

"Oh my, Shampoo," Mousse whispered lustfully into her ear, his hot breath intoxicating. "It seems someone else is enjoying this too."

Shampoo kissed his forehead. "They move a lot this time, Mousse. It feel so nice."

"Well then, I suppose I should continue." Mousse said teasingly, and began to suckle her again. Shampoo moaned and ran her hands along Mousse's muscular chest. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, gently massaging them as the milk flowed. Shampoo sighed in pleasure - how she enjoyed the closeness these sessions had made her feel with Mousse. 

After her breasts were softly drained, Shampoo pillowed her head on Mousse's chest, feeling completely relaxed. This intimate time was now how they started and ended their day, with several sessions in between. She loved how sensual it was, and looked forward to it just as much as he did. 

"I love you, my beloved Shampoo," Mousse whispered into her hair as he embraced her, a hand on her swollen belly. "And I love you, my little babies. I love you more than words can ever say. You five are my entire world."

Shampoo nuzzled her head into Mousse's chest with a smile. "Shampoo love you, Mousse," she whispered. "Mousse be wonderful father."

Mousse kissed the top of Shampoo's head. "You'll be an even more wonderful mother. Good-night, my precious cargo." Mousse said, and before long he was fast asleep, with Shampoo's soft body in his embrace as her belly quivered through the night. 

_To be continued!_

* * *

_Alright, alright_   
_Yeah it's alright, alright_

_Don't need no five star reservations_   
_I've got spaghetti and a cheap bottle of wine_   
_Don't need no concert in the city_   
_I've got a stereo and the best of Patsy Cline_   
_Ain't got no caviar no Dom Perignon_   
_But as far as I can see, I've got everything I want_

_Cause I've got a roof over my head,_   
_The woman I love laying in my bed_   
_And it's alright, alright_   
_I've got shoes under my feet_   
_Forever in her eyes staring back at me_   
_And it's alright, alright_   
_And I've got all I need_   
_And it's alright by me_

_Maybe later on we'll walk down to the river_   
_Lay on a blanket and stare up at the moon_   
_It may not be no French Riviera_   
_But it's all the same to me as long as I'm with you_

_It may be a simple life, but that's okay_   
_If you ask me baby, I think I've got it made_

_Cause I've got a roof over my head_   
_The woman I love laying in my bed_   
_And it's alright, alright_   
_I've got shoes under my feet_   
_Forever in her eyes staring back at me_   
_And it's alright, alright_   
_And I've got all I need_   
_And it's alright by me_

_It's alright by me, yeah yeah_

  
_When I lay down at night I thank the Lord above_   
_For giving me everything I ever could dream of_

_Cause I've got a roof over my head_   
_The woman I love laying in my bed_   
_And it's alright, alright, alright, alright_

  
_I've got shoes under my feet_   
_Forever in her eyes staring back at me_   
_And it's alright, alright, alright_   
_And I've got all I need, yeah_   
_I've got all I need_   
_And it's alright by me_   
_Oh yeah, it's alright by me_


	4. Making Thanksgiving

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, and Happosai had met together for one of their regular meetings in the Tendo baths. Fall was now upon them, the leaves changing into brilliant colors as the weather turned cooler. That particular day, Ryoga seemed much more nervous than usual as the men soaked in the hot bath. He kept acting like he wanted to say something, but then stopped himself from doing so.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ryoga!" said Ranma with annoyance. "I had something to tell you guys too, but I'm afraid if Ryoga doesn't get out what he wants to say he's going to implode on himself. So spit it out man!"

"Well..." said Ryoga as he started to profusely blush. "I actually wanted to see you guys pretty bad, and not just to soak in the bath."

"Oh?" said Happosai with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, spill my boy! We're all friends in here."

Ryoga gulped as he blushed with a hand behind his head. "Well...Ukyo told me something pretty amazing this morning," Ryoga stumbled, his face red. "She...oh, you guys! She told me she's pregnant!"

_"WHAT?"_ came the startled replies of Mousse, Happosai, and Ranma. Happosai gave Ryoga a hearty slap on the back.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Happosai as he patted Ryoga on the back. "Welcome to the club, stallion!"

Ryoga was grinning profusely, averting his eyes, blushing so red that it looked like he might pass out. "It's true. She hasn't been feeling so good, and as it turns out, it wasn't indigestion," Ryoga grinned. "We're going to Dr. Tofu tomorrow and we'll be able to find out more. She thinks maybe 6 weeks based on that really crazy math she did on her fingers."

"Aww right, Ryoga!" exclaimed Ranma, cozying up to Ryoga with a grin ear to ear. "And here I was worried you were gonna one-up me. Well, I guess it's time for me to one-up you. Akane's pregnant too - she took a test a few days ago."

"What?" sighed Ryoga, looking a little sad. "Dammit, Ranma...do you _always_ have to steal my thunder?" 

Ranma chuckled at him, giving a hearty slap on the back. "Well naturally, Ryoga. We're rivals, after all."

Ryoga looked up and smiled. "Well then...congratulations, stud!" Ryoga slapped Ranma on the back hard, making him cough. 

"Is that wedding bells I hear ringing, Ryoga?" Ranma teased. "Come on, Ryoga! We've all been dying for you to pop the question so you could be part of the husband club with us! Now you have no excuse!"

"Guess we'll be in the father club together," chuckled Ryoga nervously. "It was unexpected...but I'm really happy about it. I'm glad we get to go through this together."

Mousse chuckled in return. "Hey, don't forget about me!" he laughed. "I was the one who did it first!"

"Yeah, and you're also the one who did it worst!" laughed Ryoga. "I highly doubt we'll be able to compete for your claim to fathering the most!"

Mousse laughed. "Well, I suppose you never know. Though I wouldn't want anyone stealing _my_ thunder." he eyed Ryoga sarcastically, making him scowl.

"We went to see Dr. Tofu and he confirmed it. I promised Akane I would wait to tell you guys until we met up. Shampoo and Ukyo already knew, but they promised not to tell." said Ranma.

"Y'know, Shampoo was acting like she really wanted to tell me something last night!" said Mousse with a smile.

"Well then!" exclaimed Happosai, pulling all three men together. "This calls for celebration! My boys have become men at last!"

"Actually, Shampoo was pregnant before-" said Mousse, but Happosai cut him off.

"I'm proud of you three young stallions," said Happosai with his eyes twinkling. "I can finally die in peace knowing you three have become true masters."

"But Happosai," said Ranma. "You aren't dying or any-" but Happosai cut him off. 

"You men have been busy bees indeed!" squealed Happosai, grinning profusely as he hugged Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga. "For you have pollinated the beautiful, delicate flowers known as Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane. It has been a privilege being part of this."

"Well, you _did_ give us advice, but it's not like you were actually there or any-" said Ryoga, but Happosai also cut him off. 

"Your victory is my own victory, men!" said Happosai, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's as if I myself impregnated such goddesses! We must toast tonight to such a splendid occasion! To my boys - Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga - the manliest of all men!"

The three men met each other's gazes, and shrugged with a smile. "What're we gonna do?" said Ranma with a laugh. "He's right, after all!"

"And my boy, Mousse - I expect you to counsel your companions on everything you've learned from Shampoo lately," Happosai said with a wink, and Mousse blushed profusely. "I've seen Shampoo, and I'm impressed at how relaxed and satiated she seemed."

"I've taken your advice, Happosai, and it hasn't disappointed me - or her, for that matter!" Mousse laughed. "I'll give you all the pointers you need, Ryoga. Ranma was here the first time Happosai lectured us, but you my friend are going to be really happy we're all buds!"

The men laughed together, and toasted that night to the wonderful news of becoming fathers. It was a journey they would all be able to take together, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the holidays were upon them as the fall progressed into longer nights and crisp days. This was an exciting Thanksgiving for the Tendo home, as it would be a full house for dinner. It was also incredibly special for the 'Three Musketeers', as Akane called them, for it was the first holiday spent together as family in addition to impending fatherhood. 

Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo had gathered that morning to start cooking the large meal. Since finding out that all three of them were pregnant, the friends were even closer than ever right now. Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga would stare in awe at the giggling girls whenever they got together, unsure of how to respond to the sea of raging hormones.

The women had gotten to work baking and cooking the main dinner, swapping pregnancy stories amongst each other. Shampoo was really happy to be able to share the experience with her closest friends. It made her feel good to know someone else could relate to some of the difficulties. The women met up together many times during the week to support each other, and Shampoo had never expected to have such wonderful friends as Akane and Ukyo. Once the rivalry for Ranma was gone, the girls were inseparable. The feeling was very nice. 

Shampoo was laughing at something Akane had said while mixing the flour for the cookies, and Mousse then heard her audibly sneeze. Shampoo made a sort of shocked squeak that echoed across the room. Mousse turned around to the sound and noticed Shampoo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She looked down at her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, slowly excusing herself from Akane and Ukyo. Shampoo carefully made her way over to where Mousse was sitting and eyed him urgently before running into the bathroom.

Mousse bolted up from his seat and followed her into the bathroom, where he found Shampoo standing in front of the mirror, clasping the front of her chest. "Shampoo, are you alright?" asked Mousse with a slight panic in his voice. Shampoo looked like she was in significant distress. 

Shampoo gulped as she moved her hands, still averting her eyes from looking down. "Oh Mousse..." whispered Shampoo as she clenched her eyes shut. "Is it bad?"

Mousse was confused for a brief moment as Shampoo simply stood there, moving her arms from her chest. He flicked on the light and had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter at the sight he met.

Shampoo's chest was completely soaked - through her bra, shirt, and onto her apron as well. It looked as if she had spilled water on herself, and Mousse was struggling not to show his humor. 

_"Oh, Shampoo!"_ said Mousse with a twinge of humor. "What happened?"

Shampoo looked down at her chest and blushed profusely. _"Oh no!"_ she exclaimed as she saw the damage. "Shampoo sneeze, and make big mess!" When Shampoo had sneezed, a large amount of milk had been powerfully expressed from her breasts, now covering the front of her clothes. Mousse couldn't help but chuckle at how distressed Shampoo looked over this very interesting situation.

Mousse came forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Shampoo! It's no use crying over spilt milk!" Shampoo pulled away and bonked him on the head playfully. _"_ _Alright_ , alright! I was kidding!" said Mousse as he rubbed his head. "Are you hurt, Shampoo?"

Shampoo looked down at herself again, blushing profusely. "Shampoo alright...just really embarrassed." she whispered, clutching the soaked fabric. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Mousse's expression softened at her pout. 

"Don't worry Shampoo, I'm sure Akane can lend you something else to wear. In the meantime, we need to get you cleaned up. I'll go get the bath running and ask Akane to get you some extra clothes, alright? I'll meet you in there." Mousse winked at her reassuringly. Shampoo smiled a little.

Mousse and Shampoo turned as they heard a knock on the bathroom door, and Ukyo's voice could be heard. "Everything okay in there, sugar? You took off awfully fast and we wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Mousse opened the door and met Ukyo and Akane's gaze. "She's alright guys...just a little...sneezing mishap." Ukyo and Akane grinned profusely as they saw Shampoo's soaked apron.

"Aww, sugar!" exclaimed Ukyo. "Don't feel bad about it! That happened to me the other day! Nothing to be embarrassed over at all!"

Akane giggled as well. "Oh dear, I thought that's what happened! Kasumi had that happen to her too when she was pregnant. Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes and you can go wash up in the bath."

Shampoo smiled at the reassuring words of her friends, and followed them out of the bathroom. Mousse headed out as well and let Ryoga and Ranma know about the little...mishap. Needless to say, the men snickered a bit in laughter, and Mousse headed to the bath to draw up hot water for Shampoo. 

Mousse had just finished filling the tub with steaming water and bubbles when he heard the door open. Shampoo entered with a change of clothes and a solemn expression on her face. Mousse walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Shampoo! It's alright! You aren't still upset, are you?" said Mousse as he tenderly touched her cheek.

Shampoo met his gaze as she winced a little bit. "Not upset, Mousse..." replied Shampoo. "Just sore. Since sneeze Shampoo...leaking a bit." Shampoo's eyes fell to the front of her blouse, which was now completely soaked.

Mousse smiled kindly at her. "We'll get that taken care of, my beloved." Mousse said as he gently helped unbutton her damp blouse and front of her saturated bra, releasing her swollen breasts. Mousse stood in awe at Shampoo's swollen breasts - they were covered in milk, and it was continuing to flow out of her nipples with each breath and down her swollen belly. Poor Shampoo looked mortified.

Mousse touched her cheek tenderly, admiring the milk dripping from her breasts and down her swollen belly. To Mousse, she looked like an absolute goddess in that moment. "I think you look beautiful like this." he said.

Shampoo blushed in reply. "Mousse do?"

"Oh yes. To me, you are goddess like this, my precious Shampoo," said Mousse as he licked his lips. "I can hardly restrain myself when I see the milk dripping off you. If only there was something I could do." he teased. 

Shampoo's expression became immediately cheerful, and she giggled. "Thank you, Mousse. Shampoo feel better now," she smiled. "However, Shampoo wouldn't mind help cleaning off, Mousse." she said.

Mousse grinned profusely, taking off his glasses and setting them on a nearby table, his deep blue eyes gazing at her voluptuous form. "Well, if my beautiful wife desires my assistance, I must oblige her." 

Shampoo giggled again as Mousse helped remove her shirt. He slipped his robe off, and it landed with a _'clunk_ ' on the floor. It always made Shampoo laugh when that happened, as Mousse carried an unseen amount of hidden items with him wherever they went. His pants and underpants made the same metallic thunk on the floor, and he shrugged clumsily at the sound. Shampoo loved how silly her Mousse could be sometimes, and leaned her curvy body against him as she pulled his face down for a passionate kiss. 

Mousse could feel the wetness of her milk against him, and the warmth continued to leak from her as she pressed her body against his. He swept her up into his arms and walked her over to the large tub, slowly stepping into the deliciously hot water and bubbles. He allowed Shampoo to adjust to the temperature before stepping in further, and they both sighed in comfort as the heat enveloped them. The Tendo bath was always a treat.

Mousse brought his lips down to Shampoo's for a deep kiss as he held her, and she reached up a hand to caress his cheek. He carefully placed her down so she could stand freely in the tub, and she wrapped her small, but incredibly strong arms, around him. Mousse loved the feel of her soft curves and swollen belly against his naked form. He'd never, _EVER,_ tire of the feeling. 

Not in a million years.

Shampoo pressed herself against Mousse for some time as he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the steamy heat from the bath. Mousse grabbed a soft cloth and began to wash Shampoo's breasts and swollen belly with the bubbly hot water. Shampoo expressed her delight as she watched Mousse cleanse the milk from her body. He then ran the soft cloth down her back, and she relished in the delightful heat. However, when Shampoo looked down to her chest, her nipples were still leaking, much to her dismay.

Mousse smiled with love and lust in his eyes. "Oh my darling Shampoo, whatever shall we do?" he teased. "We can't send you back out there with this little problem." Shampoo stuck her tongue out at him teasingly, and Mousse wrapped his arms around his beloved, bringing his mouth to her leaking nipple, covering it with his lips and tongue. 

Mousse suckled her lightly, amazed at the volume and speed the milk was flowing out of her. He moved a hand to knead Shampoo's breast as he nursed her, the milk flowing so quickly that some almost missed his mouth. Mousse swallowed as he gazed into Shampoo's eyes.

"Does...does taste okay, Mousse?" Shampoo asked with worry. "Shampoo worry Mousse get tired of."

Mousse smiled slyly at Shampoo as he licked his lips. "My beloved Shampoo, your milk is absolutely delicious. It's my favorite food. I would never tire of it."

Shampoo smiled and leaned her body into Mousse as he gently suckled her. It was a lovely moment for them in the delicious heat of the baths. Only ambient whispers of water and the soft sounds of Mousse's gentle nursing could be heard, along with their breathing.

Shampoo moaned as Mousse caressed her chest, releasing the soreness as he drained her milk. When he was done with one breast, he moved on to the other one, and Shampoo arched her back, giving herself to Mousse's rhythmic suckling. 

Shampoo's swollen belly came to life, and Mousse smiled when he felt the movements through her belly on his skin against her. "Well then, Shampoo. It seems I'm doing a fair job." he teased. 

Shampoo rolled her eyes at him, pulling his head back to her leaking breast. "Finish you work, stupid Mousse!" Shampoo teased him in the way she used to when he was working with her in the restaurant. "Mousse have job to do!"

Mousse smiled at her tenderly. "As you wish, my beloved." he said and continued his nursing, the milk absolutely pouring from her breast as fast as he could swallow it. Shampoo was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, she didn't notice Mousse sliding his hand between her legs until he began to stroke her cleft with agile fingers. 

Shampoo moaned out in pleasure and spread her thighs to welcome Mousse's touch, leaning into his hand as he massaged her petals. He spread her with his fingers, slipping a finger inside her swollen channel and began to massage her hot, ripe cervix. Shampoo moaned as he gently caressed her from the inside, feeling a rush of honey flow from her into the hot water. 

She could feel Mousse smile at the sensation as he suckled, and he briefly pulled his mouth away. "And here I was thinking it couldn't get any hotter in here." Shampoo arched her hips along his fingers, coaxing him to continue. Mousse gladly began his rhythmic suckling again as he used his other hand to gently massage her clitoris. 

"Come for me, Shampoo..." Mousse whispered. "I want to see you come over and over, my love." Shampoo was so overwhelmed by the sensation of his lips on her breast, a hand on her clitoris, and the other rubbing deep inside her body, it was not long until her walls began to flutter around Mousse as her body clenched over and over, causing another round of milk to be powerfully expelled from her breasts. 

Shampoo had to take a moment to catch her breath in the heat of the bath. When she was finally able to regain awareness in his embrace, she gazed upon Mousse's muscled chest and let out a chuckle. Her orgasm had been so powerful, her milk had squirted all over his face and chest, and the man looked like he had never been happier.

"Oh Mousse!" Shampoo said, her face red and embarrassed. "Shampoo...Shampoo not know what happen! Shampoo not mean to squirt all over Mousse!"

Mousse began to laugh heartily as he leaned down and kissed his beloved wife. "Your belly is quivering too, my love. I thought for a moment that was the earth shaking."

Shampoo giggled, touching Mousse's face tenderly. "Oh Mousse, they moving so much! Shampoo afraid belly take off without her!"

Mousse brought his lips to Shampoo's as he caressed her face. "I'm glad to please all of my precious cargo, Shampoo." Shampoo pressed her body closer against his, wrapping her leg around his thigh and buttock. 

"Shampoo feel them moving. Say they want more, Mousse." Shampoo teased.

"Oh really? They said that, did they?" Mousse said as he played with her hair. "As an Amazon man, I must obey my wife's requests without objection. She has given her body to protect my unborn children - the least I could do is return the favor." Mousse wrapped his arms around Shampoo, dipping her body as he deeply kissed her. Shampoo wrapped her other leg around Mousse's other thigh and buttock, and Mousse wrapped his arms around her soft, voluptuous form. 

Shampoo whispered into Mousse's ear, her breath hot, her voice full of lust and desire. "Take me, Mousse. Perform your duty as my rightful husband."

"As you wish, my love." said Mousse as he adjusted his pelvis so his manhood lay against her hot swollen petals. He gently slipped inside of her as Shampoo gasped, squeezing her legs around him, arching her back. Mousse continued to gently enter her until his manhood bumped against her ripe cervix, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Mousse grinned to himself at the sensation.

Mousse began to gently make love to Shampoo in the hot bath, softly kissing her neck and suckling her breasts whenever he had the chance. Shampoo arched her back whenever his manhood touched her cervix, moaning in ecstasy at the unbelievable shock of pleasure it caused. 

"I love you, Shampoo." Mousse whispered into her ear as they made love. Shampoo knew, as she always did, that he deeply meant those words when he said them. 

"Shampoo love you Mousse," Shampoo whispered back. _"Ohhh..."_ she moaned as he brought a free hand to massage her breast as he gently moved his manhood inside her. She clenched as she felt her milk squirt out of her again onto Mousse, but he simply licked his lips and suckled her dry once more. He did the same to the other breast, and continued to wrap his arms around Shampoo as they made love. 

Shampoo could stand it no longer when his manhood massaged her cervix for a final time. Her entire body clenched as the deep heat filled her lower belly, spreading to her thighs and back. The pleasure was almost too much to bear, and she clenched against Mousse's manhood with each contraction, her body shaking as the heat continued to fill her belly. Mousse continued to move his manhood deep against her ripe cervix until the heat spread through her belly once more. Only then did he allow for his own release when her cleft began to squeeze him, shooting his seed deep within her walls.

They basked in the glow of their lovemaking, and bathed together once more. When they were nice and clean, Mousse helped Shampoo get dressed, admiring the decreased swelling of her breasts thanks to his assistance. When they were dry and dressed, they walked back out to the living room, hand in hand.

"Maybe I should go out of my way to make you sneeze more often, Shampoo." Mousse teased, avoiding Shampoo's slap. She kissed him on the cheek playfully, and they went back to join the others for what would be one of the best Thanksgivings either of them could remember. 

Outside of the window, hidden by the fog of the hot bath, Happosai grinned ear to ear at what he had just witnessed. He wiped a tear away from his eye, tenderly holding his hands up to his cheeks. "Alright, Mousse! That's my boy!"


	5. Family Thanksgiving

After their bath, Shampoo got back to helping Ukyo and Akane, and the men continued to relax on the couch and watch television. They insisted to the women that they could help, but the three women seemed more interested in having time together rather than having to manhandle the boys. And so, the 'Three Musketeers' relaxed on the couch, watching the Thanksgiving Day parade.

"You know, we'll be able to take our kids to this one day." said Ryoga with a smile, watching the balloons pass by on the screen. He smiled softly at his statement.

"Yeah..." said Ranma with a grin. "It'll be nice."

Mousse nodded. "I'm glad we're going through this together, guys. I really mean it." said Mousse, beaming at his friends.

"Well yeah, of course buddy!" said Ranma with a laugh. "Our kids will grow up together. They'll always have someone to play with."

Mousse smiled, when suddenly Happosai plopped himself on the couch. "Ah yes, the pitter-patter of little feet. It will be nice indeed." he said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth. However, his face was slapped, and he found himself eye to eye with a very angry Akane.

"Happosai! I already told you, those are for DESSERT!" she yelled, and she snatched the cookie away, much to the disappointed face of Happosai. Akane stormed back into the kitchen, complaining to Shampoo and Ukyo. "Men...honestly! Why do I even bother telling them anything?"

Happosai turned back to the men, shrugging. "Alas, that's the dark side of the hormones. Still worth it though." he winked at them, and they all laughed heartily. 

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Akane rolled her eyes at the men laughing. "Can you believe those guys? Sometimes, I swear..." Akane scowled, rubbing her fist in an open palm.

Ukyo laughed, reaching out a reassuring hand to her friend. "Take it easy there, sugar! You're already letting those hormones get to you. You got a long way to go hun!"

Shampoo giggled in return. "She right, Akane. It be okay though, hormones not all bad!"

"Oh really?" said Akane with a frown. "So far all I've had was morning sickness and getting pissed at every little thing. I haven't felt very good in a few weeks."

Shampoo smiled. "Oh, no worry Akane! If you have good husband, you be feeling better in no time."

"Oh yeah?" said Ukyo inquisitively. "What you talkin' about Shampoo honey?"

Shampoo grinned, her eyes glancing back to Mousse, who was still laughing with Happosai and the others. "Well...Shampoo not feel good for while either. Mousse very loving, but Shampoo still feel sore and grumpy. Up until Great-grandmother say Shampoo having four baby. Mousse came home that night, and well...Shampoo been very happy ever since."

"Oh yeah? What do you mean?" replied Akane as she stirred the squash.

Shampoo giggled, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Well, Shampoo tell you. Mousse come home that night, and then..."

Shampoo relayed the stories of Mousse's loving attention to her desires, and the relief it provided. When she was done, the two women looked at her in awe.

"Really?" said Akane in wonder, lightly touching her belly. "Now that I think on it...Ranma's been trying really hard to comfort me...I just kept slapping him away whenever he tried to get close. Maybe I should let him then?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Shampoo with a giggle, laying more cookies on the pan. "Akane will feel better. Trust Shampoo!"

"Oh, I'm definitely not shoving Ryoga-honey out of the bed tonight! I've been making him sleep on the couch because I was feeling so awful. My chest has been sore something awful too. Guess I'll have to use the tools at my disposal."

Shampoo giggled alongside Akane and Ukyo. "Oh yes! Shampoo want Ukyo and Akane to feel better, just like Shampoo have! You no regret it!"

Ukyo smiled as she finished cutting up vegetables. "Oh don't worry, honey. I'll let you know everything," she winked at Shampoo, before shouting over the couches to Ryoga. "Hey, Ryoga-honey! Come with me! I need your help with something." Ryoga poked his head up and immediately followed Ukyo to the bath, but not before she winked at her friends before disappearing. 

Akane was soon to follow, wiping her hands with a towel. _"Oh Ranma!"_ she called, and giggled when his head shot up from the couch. "Could you come with me upstairs for a moment? I wanted to talk to you about...something." she blushed, still giggling. Ranma got up from the couch, and willingly followed her, smiling as if he knew what was going to come next.

Shampoo chuckled, and decided perhaps she would take this opportunity for herself as well. _"Oh Mousse!"_ she called, and his head popped up from the couch, his glasses a little crooked as if he had been dozing. "Could Mousse come upstairs with Shampoo? Shampoo need help with something." Mousse grinned profusely - unlike Ryoga, he knew what was coming next. Shampoo walked up the stairs as Mousse trailed behind her, holding her hand, grinning ear to ear.

When they had vanished, Happosai poked his head up as well, looking around at the vacant room. He snickered, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Alright! Time to grab some cookies and watch the show!"

* * *

Shampoo led Mousse to the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. She pulled Mousse into the room and yanked his robe, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Mousse almost fell over forwards because of how hard Shampoo was pulling on him. Shampoo broke the kiss, panting as she reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. Mousse smiled tenderly at her, and swooped her up into his strong arms over to the bed. 

Mousse climbed into the bed, holding Shampoo close to him. He propped up several pillows and lay his beloved on the billowy softness, leaning over her on his side as he put his glasses on the nightstand. Shampoo looked up at Mousse, her eyes full of lust and love. She loved laying in his strong arms, breathing in his masculine, musky scent. It made her feel incredibly safe and secure.

"Oh Mousse," Shampoo whispered. "Shampoo just about to burst. Shampoo want Mousse to nurse her...please."

_"Oh my,"_ Mousse whispered back hotly, teasingly running his fingers over the buttons on her blouse, her breasts pressing against the fabric and stretching the closures, begging for release. "You _do,_ do you?" he chuckled, leaning down and softly kissing her neck. 

"We already did this today, my precious. I should really show more restraint, don't you think?" Mousse reached a hand down the collar of Shampoo's shirt and bra, caressing the outside of a breast, feeling the swelling underneath. He continued to press kisses along her neck and collarbone, touching her breasts in a feathery light pattern, making Shampoo writhe in frustration. 

_"Mousse!"_ Shampoo pleaded, pressing her chest into Mousse's hands, groaning at his tantalizingly light touch. "Please!"

Mousse ran his finger over her nipple, smiling at the warm drops that had already leaked out. "Oh dear, it looks like we've sprung a leak. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

_"Mousse!"_ Shampoo exclaimed as she grasped Mousse's hand, pressing it into her swollen breast. "Shampoo begging you!"

Mousse pulled his hand back, smiling. He held Shampoo in one arm, and used his other to unbutton her blouse frustratingly slow, running kisses along her bare skin as it became exposed. Shampoo writhed at his teasing, feathery kisses, her skin practically on fire. 

Mousse finally unveiled Shampoo's bra, her swollen breasts practically spilling from it. He kissed the exposed skin, and trailed his mouth down farther, bestowing kisses over her swollen belly. Finally, Mousse began to kiss his way back up, to Shampoo's delight. With a swift motion of his fingers, he unclasped the front of her bra, releasing her swollen breasts.

Shampoo giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh Mousse, you getting very good at that." she teased.

"Well, I've had plenty of chances to practice lately," Mousse teased. He eyed her swollen breasts, admiring the droplets of milk that were sliding down towards her belly. "Oh, Shampoo...we must do something about this little problem. You're practically bursting."

Shampoo giggled, her laughter causing more droplets to leak from her nipples. "Shampoo filling up more and more every day. Shampoo need Mousse help more than ever."

"Well then, I suppose I can clear my schedule for you." Mousse said as he kissed her forehead. He then held her body close in his arms, and brought his hot mouth down to her swollen, leaking nipple and began to gently suckle. Shampoo sighed at the immediate relief, enjoying the quiet calmness that these sessions brought. 

Shampoo and Mousse relaxed in the quiet ambiance of the sunlight coming through the window. Only the sounds of Mousse's nursing could be heard, along with their breathing. He took time to pay attention to each breast, lovingly suckling and caressing each nipple as he savored her warm milk. 

Shampoo was feeling so relaxed, she started to feel a little drowsy. Mousse must have felt the same way, as she could see his eyelids growing heavy as his suckling slowed down. Finally, the two gave into the quiet tranquility and dozed off, Shampoo wrapped in Mousse's loving embrace.

* * *

After a wonderful nap, Mousse awoke to the lovely sight of his wife wrapped in his embrace. It was even more enjoyable to see her breasts exposed through her open blouse. Shampoo began to stretch and yawn as she too awoke, and blushed as she glanced down at her exposed chest.

"That was a wonderful nap, Shampoo," said Mousse as he kissed her cheek. "We should do that every afternoon."

Shampoo giggled, bringing Mousse's head down into another kiss. "Shampoo like that very much, Mousse."

Mousse grinned, and yawned with a stretch. He lovingly suckled each soft breast for a moment, licking his lips with delight as Shampoo giggled. "My task is complete." he teased her, and Shampoo stuck her tongue out at him as she buttoned up her blouse again.

Shampoo and Mousse made their way down the stairs, where Ryoga and Ranma were relaxing on the couch. He made his way over to them as Shampoo met up with Akane and Ukyo. Ryoga looked up at Mousse with a profuse grin.

"Hey, Mousse! Have a good nap? Boy, I gotta tell you what happened to me when Ukyo pulled me into the bath!" he grinned, and Mousse chuckled, knowing well certain the tale Ryoga was about to tell.

* * *

When it was time to sit down for dinner, everyone gathered around the table, admiring the delicious food. It smelled incredible, and the girls beamed with pride at the fruit of their labors. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had come for dinner with Roxy, and Nabiki had returned from the parade that afternoon with Genma and Soun. Everyone was together for the Thanksgiving meal.

"Oh my, this looks wonderful!" said Kasumi kindly, admiring the feast. "Thank you so much for inviting us!"

"Of course, Kasumi!" replied Akane happily. "It was our pleasure." Shampoo and Ukyo beamed as they smiled.

"Well then, I suppose we should all take a moment to reflect on what we are all thankful for," said Kasumi. "I'll start. I'm thankful for my wonderful family...my beloved Roxy and husband, Ono."

Dr. Tofu blushed as Kasumi kissed his cheek. "Ditto on that one." he said.

Nabiki was next. "I'm thankful that today went off without a hitch for the first time in years." she laughed, and everyone followed.

Genma and Soun were next. "We are thankful that at last, the heir to the dojo is finally on it's way." Akane and Ranma blushed.

It was now Akane's turn. "I'm thankful for such wonderful family and friends...and for the chance to add more." she smiled, touching her belly, and Ranma kissed her on the cheek.

"You said it, Akane." said Ranma as he held Akane's hand.

Happosai was next. "I'm thankful for my young stallions! They've made me so proud!" Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what Happosai was talking about - that is, except Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga, who were grinning profusely at the statement.

Mousse was next. "I'm thankful for my beloved wife, and my four babies who will soon come into our lives." he said lovingly, kissing her on the lips, much to the giggles of everyone.

"Shampoo thankful for husband, and for friends. Friends are like Shampoo family now," she said, glancing to Akane and Ukyo, who smiled in return. "Shampoo never thought she have family like this."

It was now Ryoga's turn. He was blushing profusely, and coughed nervously into his fist. He was silent for a moment, and everyone at the table glanced at him in anticipation. He cleared his throat and finally spoke, taking Ukyo's hand into his as he faced her.

"Ukyo...the past couple years with you has been the best of my entire life. Since we finally confessed our feelings for each other, and now even will be having our baby soon," he smiled at Ukyo and gently touched her stomach, "I could not be happier and more content with life. And I don't even dare imagine what it would be like if you weren't by my side, cheering me up, holding me back when I'm about to do something stupid; loving me for who I am no matter what, and helping me find my way home. I never want to lose you, Ukyo," he looked her deep into the eyes and tightened the grip on her hand unconsciously. "I can't stand the thought of being without you. And now, with our baby on the way, I want us to be a real, whole family that no one can break apart."

He made a short pause to give Ukyo some time to take in the news. Silent tears were glistening in her eyes as she watched the love of her life smile at her.

"Ukyo...you make me happier than I ever thought I could be," a single tear fell from Ryoga's eye. "And if you’ll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

He let go of Ukyo's hand and opened a small velvet box he had kept tight in his other hand. Ukyo gasped as she looked at the incredibly beautiful ring right before her eyes. It was made of pure platinum, with two lines running through the ring at full length: one of deep crimson, the other of clear, shining blue. The young woman found it hard to get her eyes off it and look at the man kneeling in front of her.

With the ring held out right before him, Ryoga cleared his throat and rose his voice again, to finally end the waiting.

"Ukyo Kuonji… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A sobbed 'yes' could be heard before Ukyo rushed into his arms, kissing him passionately, tears still running down her face.

Suddenly, the room grew loud again with cheers and clapping of their rejoicing friends who were happy that everything had finally worked out the way they had always known it would. When Ryoga and Ukyo had finally broken the hug, he took the ring and slowly slid it over her finger. Unbelievingly, she looked at it, turning her hand in all directions, still not sure if it might not just all be a wonderful dream.

Ryoga smiled at her, slightly bemused by the incredulous look on her face. Carefully, he took her face in his hands and turned it toward him.

"Believe me, Ukyo, this is true. It's not just a dream. It's better."

"All right, Ryoga!" shouted Ranma, hooting across the table. "I knew ya had it in ya!" Ryoga blushed, running a hand behind his head as the cheers continued. 

"Congratulations, you two!" said Kasumi happily, as Roxy clapped her hands in her lap.

"Welcome to the club!" said Mousse teasingly, pulling Shampoo close as she rolled her eyes at him. 

With a smile on both faces, Ryoga and Ukyo kissed again, knowing that things could hardly get any better than they already were. They were all a family now. Nothing, they assured themselves, absolutely nothing would ever be able to tear them apart, no matter what. They savored the delicious meal, filled with happiness and laughter, for what was the happiest Thanksgiving the Tendo household had ever seen. 


	6. The Wedding

Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga had arrived for their regular sessions with Happosai. It was always relaxing for the men to spend time together and just talk about...well, guy stuff. Mousse had never really had that before his friendship with Ranma and Ryoga. It was nice to have a chance to just be with the guys and relax together.

"Boy Happosai, when you said insatiable, you _meant_ insatiable," said Ranma with a laugh as he stretched, savoring the moist heat of the bath. "I've never seen Akane so rowdy in all our time knowing each other. Maybe I should get myself knocked up as a girl just to see what it's like."

"Oh, that would be quite insightful," said Happosai, stroking his chin. "Perhaps you should highly consider it."

Ranma chuckled in response. "I might take you up on that. Akane is like an animal in heat right now. I've never seen anything like it."

"Indeed, my boy," said Happosai, sighing as he breathed in the delicious steam. "I know what I'm talking about when it comes to matters like this. Enjoy the fruits of your labors my friend."

"So Ryoga, how's Ukyo doing?" asked Mousse. "Are you having the same thing happen with her?"

"Oh, well..." replied Ryoga with a blush. "Absolutely. It's like she's possessed or something. Not to mention the milk thing...it's pretty nice."

Mousse sighed deeply in his response. "Nice doesn't even start to cover it," he said. "More like...best thing to happen in my life, besides getting the woman to say yes."

"It makes me feel so close to her," said Ryoga with a grin. "I never knew I could feel that connected to anyone. I'm more than happy to do it."

"Gotta agree with ya," said Ranma. "It's not bad at all." He licked his lips at the thought.

"So Ryoga," said Mousse as he placed a hot cloth on his head. "How did that appointment go yesterday? Shampoo said Ukyo was really worried about going to it. She said Ukyo's belly was bothering her or something."

"Oh that..." replied Ryoga. "Well, it turns out she was onto something there."

"Everything okay?" said Ranma with concern. "Nothing wrong, is it?"

"Oh no," said Ryoga with a mischievous grin. "It's just that we found out Ukyo isn't going to have a baby."

"What?" exclaimed Mousse in confusion. "But her belly is swollen! I saw it!"

"Yeah, Ryoga!" exclaimed Ranma. "Are you losing your marbles buddy?"

Ryoga continued to smile at his friends, relishing in their confused stares. "Well Ranma, I've spent most of my life having you one-up me time after time. I think that this just may be the one time in my life where I get to one-up you, and there's not much you can do about it."

"Come on, Ryoga!" spat Ranma in frustration. "You're freaking us out!"

"Ukyo's not having a baby," said Ryoga with a smile from ear to ear. "She's having two."

_"What?"_ exclaimed Ranma, Mousse, and Happosai at the same time. Ryoga nodded.

"It's true. We saw it on the ultrasound. Ukyo's having twins," said Ryoga, pride beaming from his face. "Try and beat me at that one, Ranma."

Ranma grinned, and slapped Ryoga hard on his back. "Alright, Ryoga, you ol' stud you! You must have taken some pointers from Mousse here!" he laughed

Happosai looked so happy that he might burst. "That's my boy!" he cried out in joy. "I'm proud of you, Ryoga! We toast to your manliness on this fine day!"

"So Ranma, are you going to counter Ryoga and say you're having triplets or something?" replied Mousse, but Ranma shook his head.

"No, sorry Ryoga. You win this one, as much as I hate to admit it. Well done bud." said Ranma, winking at Ryoga. 

"I am a little nervous," said Ryoga. "I guess I know how you must have felt, Mousse."

Mousse smiled at Ryoga. "Don't worry, it'll get better. We're all a family, and we'll help each other."

"That's right, Ryoga!" said Ranma encouragingly. "You'll be a great father, Ryoga. Even I get nervous sometimes, but we're all going to be there for each other and get through this whole thing. Just don't be the one who teaches your kids how to get to the park, okay?"

Ryoga laughed. "Knowing my luck, they won't even be able to find their way out of Ukyo!"

The men laughed together, and toasted to fatherhood and friendship. It wouldn't be long until they attended Ryoga and Ukyo's wedding, bringing the family even closer. 

* * *

"You okay?"

"I don't think so…"

"You're just nervous, that's completely normal." said Mousse, helping to straighten Ryoga's tie.

"Ya, I think…" replied Ryoga, a bead of sweat running down his face.

Ryoga had stopped pacing the room and now stood in front of the mirror, critically eyeing his reflection.

"I almost forgot how much I hate wearing suits…"

With a deep, unsatisfied sigh, he started to straighten out his jacket and trousers, only to remain pacing the room afterwards.

"Hey buddy, just stop it, okay? You're drivin' me nuts!" Ranma yelled from the other side of the room. "You got the hard part over with, and she said yes! This part should be a piece of cake."

Ryoga slightly growled and shot him a piercing look.

"Oh yeah? Like you weren't sweating bullets at your own wedding!"

"Okay okay…" Ranma replied, raising his hands defensively, "No need to kill me just cause of that…I just don't want you to drive yourself off a cliff on your wedding day!"

"He's right," said Mousse reassuringly. "This is going to be the best day of your life. Aside from when Ukyo told you she was pregnant, and when your children are born," said Mousse with a smile. "You got to be a part of our weddings, now it's our turn."

Ryoga smiled, the nervousness still clear on his face. "Thanks guys. I'm just nervous still. I've been going through what I wanted to say in my head over and over...I just want Ukyo to know how much I love her."

"Don't worry man!" said Ranma, patting Ryoga on the back. "Just speak from the heart. Ukyo loves you - any idiot can see how crazy she is about ya."

"R-really?" stumbled Ryoga with a blush.

"Come on Ryoga, if the woman wasn't willing to put up with your antics by now, she'd have been long gone," said Ranma laughing. "Look, we managed to get you to your wedding without getting lost. Now all you have to do is tell that woman how much you love her."

"Well, I suppose that's true." said Ryoga.

A loud noise was heard down the hallway, and the loud noise of a stampede could be heard and the scramble of shouting women. The door to the dressing room flew open and then immediately slammed shut, and there stood a wide-eyed Happosai holding a pair of women's underwear. He was trying to catch his breath, and grinned profusely at Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga when he met their eyes.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Happosai with glee. "I love weddings!"

The three men rolled their eyes, and then shrugged. There were some things you just couldn't change.

* * *

Shampoo ran her fingers through Ukyo's hair one final time, adjusting the thin, long strands of silk worked in the thick brunette hair.

Smiling, Ukyo got up and swirled around in her dress, making it flow around her. The swell of her belly was noticeable nowadays. especially since like Shampoo, she was carrying multiples. 

Ukyo wore a champagne-white colored dress that touched the floor, being about 3 feet longer in the back so that it gently swept over the floor. It was completely made of silk, the upper part leaving her shoulders bare so that her thick hair, which was slightly curled up, fell upon them. The skirt had a bell-like form with small diameter.

And although the dress was plain and simple silk, without any decorations, it simply looked stunning, contemplating her natural beauty. "So, how do I look?" she asked, honestly interested in the other's opinions.

Akane and Shampoo just smiled, nodding approvingly.

Nabiki gave her a thumbs-up and grinned. "Like a goddess. You sure you wanna go out there like this?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

Ukyo shot her an uneasy look, wondering what could be so wrong about her appearance.

"W-what? Why n-not?"

Nabiki laughed in return, reassuringly putting a hand on the bride's bare shoulder. "I'm just afraid that Ryoga will forget to say the two magic words as soon as he sees you like that."

Ukyo chuckled softly, friendly hugging Nabiki.

"Thank you so much, I really needed that…" said Ukyo. Obviously, the first signs of nervousness were finally kicking in.

"Oh, don't listen to her!" replied Akane sarcastically. "You look wonderful, Ukyo. Ryoga isn't going to be able to stop staring."

Ukyo smiled, still quite nervous, yet reassured by the comfort of having her friends. 

* * *

Ryoga was standing in front of the minister, the crowd behind him talking lowly, in anticipation. Although the two of them had planned a small wedding, it had turned out rather big in the end. 

Yet Ryoga barely noticed his surroundings. He could not even think. His hands were shaking, his lips quivering as he waited for his fiancée to arrive.

With a nervous, nonetheless loving smile, he gazed over at Ranma, Mousse, and Happosai standing by him at the altar. Seeing his closest confidants gave him a certain reassurance, keeping him from fainting at the spot. All of a sudden, a murmur went through the crowd as all the heads turned backwards.

And there she was. His Ukyo. A goddess.

At once, his universe shrank to just him and her, he did not realize anything that happened around them. All he could think about was her, and how perfect she was for him. The realization of how much he loved her struck him once again, and he almost forgot to breathe at the thought that they would finally belong to each other. That she was really his, and he was hers.

While she was walking up to him, led by her father, her dress, contrasting with her beautiful hair, flowing behind her, he could not take his eyes off her. The way she smiled at him made his knees weak. But now, he had reached his aim. He was literally in heaven, right next to his beautiful, graceful shining star. Just two more words, and she would be his. Forever.

Ukyo's eyes met Ryoga, and she giggled at his nervousness. _'He looks downright handsome'_ , she thought. She had to chuckle about the expression on his face. 

Not that she had ever disliked it. She could not exactly tell when she had fallen in love with him. All she knew was that one day, she had felt jealous when thinking about his affections towards Akane. But it didn't matter. She couldn't imagine a life without Ryoga now. 

Ryoga had never really had a family. Most of his life, he had been on his own. Ukyo had been his friend at first. Yet one day, he found himself missing her when she was gone, and realized that when he was with her, he didn't feel alone. Even though he would still be alone at times, he wasn't nearly as lonely. And from today on, he would never have to feel alone again. It just needed those two words…

 _"I do…"_ Ryoga said, his voice quivery, while he smiled at his Ukyo.

With shaky fingers, they exchanged the rings – pure, platinum bands with ruby and shining blue lines in them – time almost standing still at the sight of the happy couple.

"You may now kiss the bride." They heard the minister proclaim happily before they finally gave in to each other. For the very first time, they were not only emotionally one but they also belonged to each other. They were finally inseparably united.

In the background, the crowd was cheering, clapping, and even some laughs could be heard at how passionately the newlyweds were kissing. The bridesmaids and groomsmen watched happily as their friends savored this special day. They were lost in the moment, never wanting it to end, never wanting to let go of each other. They simply wanted to exist for each other.

"Alright!" came the voice of Happosai over the kissing couple. "Now let's party!" Everyone laughed. Even though this day was a new beginning, there were just some things you couldn't change. 

* * *

The wedding reception went off without a hitch. There was food and dancing, and Ryoga looked on top of the world as he danced with his beloved Ukyo. Shampoo was so happy to be a part of her friend's special day with Akane, and looked forward to sharing her life with her best friends.

It had been a long day, however. It had started early, even before the sunrise. Shampoo had headed out to meet Akane and Ukyo hours before daylight, and Mousse had left to go meet Ryoga and Ranma. She hadn't had a chance to stop going until the wedding was finally done.

It was only late into the reception while dancing with Mousse that Shampoo started to feel severe pain in her chest. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable as the minutes went on, and it was only then Shampoo realized why. In the rush of preparing for the wedding, Shampoo had not had any time alone with Mousse. She realized, in horror, that Mousse hadn't suckled her since last night. 

Mousse had begun to pick up on her discomfort. He noticed her grimacing as she would raise a hand to touch her chest. Mousse also had the same realization that Shampoo had not been nursed in almost 24 hours. Mousse figured that by this point she was about to burst. He gazed down at his beloved, noticing her wincing and clenching her teeth. Poor Shampoo looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was trying to keep her composure, but her discomfort was clear to Mousse. He needed to find a way to help, and fast.

Mousse looked around, and snapped his fingers at an idea. The reception area was full, but the actual area where the ceremony was performed was likely vacant. He held out a hand to Shampoo, who was grasping her chest, and led her. She winced with each step, clutching her chest with her free hand. Mousse took notice, and swept Shampoo up into his arms and carried her.

They came through the doorway to the vacant room, and Mousse took Shampoo over behind the door, where they were hidden from sight, setting her back down. He lovingly cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He reached his fingers to the front of her dress, which closed in the front, and gently undid the zipper. Despite his efforts, Shampoo still winced a little. He then carefully unclasped the front of her bra, revealing her _very_ engorged, and _very_ sore looking breasts.

"Oh my poor Shampoo," said Mousse with care at the sight of her sore breasts. "Don't worry. I'll help you." He bent down as Shampoo leaned against the wall, and began to gently suckle. He was careful not to aggravate her already tender nipples. Shampoo's relief was almost immediate, the milk flowing so powerfully Mousse almost couldn't keep up. He softly massaged her breast as he suckled, and caressed the other with his free hand. Shampoo moaned as Mousse nursed her, the pain completely melting away. It filled Mousse with pride to help his beloved feel better.

_"Oh!"_ exclaimed Shampoo as Mousse squeezed her free breast, and he heard her squeak. _"Oh no!"_ Mousse pulled back at her sound and saw that her other breast had squirted milk all over him. Shampoo's eyes were clenched, as if she was mortified at the moment.

Mousse smiled as he brought his lips up to hers, kissing her softly. "It's alright, Shampoo," Mousse whispered. "Don't be upset. I'm more than happy to have your milk, whether it's in my mouth or on me," he tried to reassure her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his sleeve and wiped the liquid from his clothing and glasses. "See? All better," Still, Shampoo looked entirely embarrassed. Mousse held her face in his hands, his deep blue eyes gazing into hers. "I've loved you my whole life, Shampoo. If getting some of your milk on me is the worst part of your day, it's certainly the best part of mine."

Shampoo softened at the comment, and smiled again. "Thank you, Mousse. You take such good care of Shampoo. Shampoo not know what she do without you."

"Well, without me I don't think you'd be in this situation to begin with," he teased, and Shampoo giggled. "Plus, even if you were, you'd probably end up having to stuff your shirt with a towel."

Shampoo laughed, the relief evident in her face. Mousse always knew how to make her feel better. It had always been that way, even since they were young. Having Mousse nearby was always comforting, no matter how much she tried to deny it all these years. 

"I best finish what I started, then," Mousse grinned, and turned his attention to her leaking breast and continued to nurse as Shampoo leaned against the wall in satisfaction. He gently suckled each breast until finally, they were soft once again. No longer engorged and red, Mousse helped clasp her bra and zip up her dress. They kissed again for a brief moment before heading back out to the reception as Shampoo leaned against him. 


	7. Christmas Eve Special

It was time for Cologne to examine Shampoo again now that she was 12 weeks into her pregnancy. Cologne had spoken with Dr. Tofu in regards to the ultrasound and other findings, and was happy to hear that things were normal so far. A quadruplet pregnancy came with it's own unique risks, and as far as Cologne was concerned for her great-granddaughter, no news was good news.

Cologne had Shampoo come down to the treatment room that morning and laid her back on the table as they did several weeks ago. Mousse held her hand as Cologne unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her breasts and swollen belly. Mousse was struggling not to pop a nosebleed at that moment. Cologne simply rolled her eyes as well as Shampoo, and continued her examination.

"Alright Shampoo, let's have a look here," said Cologne, examining Shampoo's chest first. She palpated each breast and smiled. "It looks like your milk is coming in just fine. A beautiful sign of womanhood, my great-granddaughter. Seems you've been managing the high production quite well," Cologne winked at Shampoo, and Mousse looked like he was going to faint from how pale he was. "With four babies on the way, your body is going to heighten the production as we go along so you have enough when they are born. For now, it seems you're well taken care of." Shampoo smilled, blushing hotly in the face.

"Alright my dear, let's move on," said Cologne, covering up Shampoo's chest and parting her open shirt, revealing her swollen belly. Cologne smiled deeply. "It seems the little ones are making themselves known a bit more every day. You'll be running out of room quite fast." Cologne laughed, and began to run her hands along Shampoo's swollen abdomen, applying light pressure.

Cologne moved her hands over Shampoo's belly, closing her eyes in deep concentration. A smile came to her face. "Ah, I feel the quivers of new life within your womb, Shampoo," Cologne said, the tears visible in her eyes. "I have never been happier to feel the movements in the womb now that it's you, my great-granddaughter." Shampoo smiled up at Cologne, touching a hand to her arm gently, her eyes sparkling with tears as well.

Cologne continued to move her hands over Shampoo's belly, spending time on each quadrant in silent concentration. Finally she spoke, her hands on the upper left. "I can sense the energy of the unborn, my dear. Up here, you have a girl," said Cologne, pressing gently on that spot. She moved her hands over to the upper right quadrant, and pressed. "And over here, another girl," Cologne smiled, moving her hands to the lower right quadrant. "Here, we have another girl," said Cologne happily.

_"Oh, Mousse!"_ said Shampoo with joy, squeezing Mousse's hand. "That so wonderful! Shampoo have strong baby girls, and they be Amazon warrior one day!" Mousse kissed her on the forehead, and they waited for Cologne to continue.

Cologne rubbed her palms together, and moved her hands to the final quadrant. _"Oh!_ And at last, here we have it - a boy. He's smaller than the others, but his energy is strong. We'll want to keep an eye on him."

Mousse's face lit up at those words. _'I'm going to have a son!'_ he thought with pride. Although he was thrilled to have baby girls, something deep inside him was desperately hoping for a son. 

_"Oh, Mousse!"_ squealed Shampoo "We have one of everything! Shampoo so happy!"

Mousse smiled tenderly, gazing with love into Shampoo's eyes. "I'm happy no matter what they are. I'm just glad to be their father, and I'll love them no matter what."

Cologne smiled at Mousse's statement as she moved her hands over Shampoo's abdomen a final time. "All four seem to be quite healthy. I am sensing strong heartbeats and movement for each. The boy seems smaller than the rest, but that's not unusual in this situation. For now everything seems to be fine. I'll be keeping a closer eye on you as things progress from here on out, Shampoo. Your womb is going to be getting more and more crowded, and Dr. Tofu and I are on the same page about checking on you at least weekly until we get to the end."

"Thank you, great-grandmother," said Shampoo as a tear fell down her cheek. "Shampoo so happy you here for this special time. Shampoo not have it any other way."

"Indeed, my beloved great-granddaughter," said Cologne with a smile. "And Mousse...continue your good work. I'm pleased with how attentive you've been to my Shampoo. She's lucky to have you."

Mousse grinned ear to ear, hearing such words from Cologne. He never thought he'd live to see the day that the leader of his village actually acknowledged him with respect. He helped Shampoo off the treatment table, and they walked upstairs together, relishing the fantastic news that they would be the parents of three girls and a boy. It was the most wonderful news they could have ever hoped for. 

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Mousse had wanted the evening to be special for Shampoo, as their family was growing. It wasn't hard to decide where to go, either. Mousse had taken Shampoo to Tony's Restaurant back on another Christmas Eve, and it was there that something magical happened. Mousse would occasionally pick up extra time there for some additional money, but had been so busy lately that he hadn't seen his friends since Shampoo had become pregnant. He owed Tony and his business partner, Joe, quite a lot. And so, that is where they headed. 

"Well look-a who's here!" exclaimed Tony with a sly grin when he answered the back door. _"Moussa!_ It-a been a while!" Tony eyed Shampoo's swollen belly. _"Oh-ho!_ Moussa, you-a busy bee!" Mousse puffed out his chest with pride, and Shampoo giggled at him.

"Hey-a Joe!" shouted Tony through the door. "You-a never guess who-a here!" Joe appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands with a dish towel.

_"Moussa!"_ exclaimed Joe, grinning widely. His grin grew even wider when he saw the beautiful Shampoo on his arm, and eyed her swollen belly. "Moussa, you-a old rascal, you! _Oh-ho!"_

Mousse blushed, widely grinning, beaming with pride. Shampoo giggled and hugged his arm.

"Hey, Josephina!" shouted Tony into the restaurant. "You-a never guess who-a come by for Christmas Eve!"

A short curvy woman came out with curly black hair and large earrings. She narrowed her eyes and smiled at the sight of Mousse, his arm wrapped around Shampoo. Josephine was Tony's wife, and she loved Mousse and Shampoo as if they were her own children. She wiped her hands on her apron and approached the couple with open arms.

"Moussa, my darling!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "You-a not come by for a while! Josephine worry about you!" she said, and pulled back and eyed Shampoo's swollen belly. _"Oh, Moussa!"_ she said with glee, clapping her hands. "Look-a at this! Moussa a proud father!" she hugged Shampoo tightly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's true," said Mousse, puffing out his chest proudly as he rested a hand on Shampoo's swollen belly. "We're actually having quadruplets, if you can believe it. Three girls and a boy."

Josephine's face lit up with a smile so large, it looked as if it would fall off her face. "Oh, Moussa!" she cried happily. "That so wonderful! Oh, Tony! Can you believe this?"

Tony and Joe were also grinning, and it made Mousse blush a little. "Atta boy, Moussa! We knew you-a had it in you!" said Tony proudly, and Shampoo felt herself blushing too.

"Oh my!" said Joesphine, eyeing Shampoo. "My poor child, you-a must eat something! You-a eating for-a four! Here, Josephina get you something nice, it-a knock you-a socks off!" Josephine disappeared into the restaurant with a shuffle. Tony and Joe slapped Mousse on the back in congratulations, almost knocking his glasses off his face. 

"Moussa, you-a manly man!" said Joe with a smile. "I remember the first-a time you brought this-a young flower here. Your-a _friend._ "

Mousse blushed, as he did indeed remember the first time he had brought Shampoo to Tony's. It was Christmas Eve. He had asked Shampoo to accompany him, but she only agreed to do so as his friend. Tony and Joe, however, had other ideas. Between a romantic candlelit dinner and music, Shampoo and Mousse had become closer that night than he could have ever hoped for. He really owed Tony and Joe a lot - without them, he might have still been chasing after Shampoo! 

Mousse and Shampoo had shared a lovely meal together at Tony's, and walked through the park under the beautiful Christmas lights. They had gone home together hand in hand, and he had kissed Shampoo at the door. Rather than slapping him, Shampoo kissed him back. They made love in front of the roaring fireplace, and fell asleep in each other's embrace. Mousse remembered that evening fondly. It was the most romantic night of his entire life.

"So Moussa, you-a come bring this-a delicate flower for another romantic dinner?" said Tony teasingly. Mousse nodded, and Tony clapped his hands. "Joe! Bring-a the table and the candles!" Joe brought a small round table and chairs over, covering it neatly with a tablecloth. He placed a small basket of bread and a candle down, illuminating soft light. “Moussa get-a best-a table in-a house on-a special night! Josephina going to-a get you something molto delizioso!”

Mousse smiled as he gazed at Shampoo in the candlelight. He reached out a hand to hers, and she smiled tenderly back at him. Seeing his beautiful wife next to him, her belly swollen with his children, made him the happiest man in the entire world. Mousse smiled warmly at Shampoo after a moment of silence.“This is for you, Shampoo. Merry Christmas.” Mousse said affectionately, pulling a small box out of thin air. It was neatly wrapped in shimmering green paper, tied with a curled fine ribbon. Mousse slid it over on the table to Shampoo. 

“Oh, Mousse…” Shampoo said in surprise. “Mousse, Shampoo no get you anything! Shampoo so busy that she forget!” Shampoo averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that," said Mousse kindly. "You married me, Shampoo, and are carrying my babies. I'm the happiest man alive."

Shampoo smiled back at him, and examined the small box. She carefully opened the tiny tag, reading the scribbled note - ‘To my beloved wife, Love Mousse.’ Shampoo carefully untied the ribbon and undid the paper of the box. She then slowly opened the cardboard and gasped at what was inside. 

Inside the box, Shampoo pulled out a stunning piece of silver. It was a necklace in the shape of a cat and a duck, delicately crafted with intricate detail like the one he had made on their first dinner at Tony's. The cat and duck held four tiny gold hearts between their paws, and inspecting closer Shampoo realized her name was engraved on the back. 

Mousse was overjoyed at her response. "I made one just like the first, Shampoo. Only this time, I updated it for our new family." he said, laying a hand on her swollen belly, grinning as he felt the quivering movements of his babies. 

"Oh Mousse," said Shampoo, her eyes glittering as she looked at the necklace. "It so lovely. Thank you, Mousse. You take such good care of Shampoo." she smiled, and clasped the necklace around her neck to the overjoyed gaze of Mousse.

"I love you, Shampoo," said Mousse as he held her hand, caressing her soft skin with his fingers. "Being with you has been the greatest part of my entire life. I'm the luckiest man ever, and I won't ever stop loving you. You and our babies are my entire world. I'd do anything for you."

Shampoo smiled back at Mousse. He had always just been 'stupid Mousse', annoying and stubborn. She had wanted to marry Ranma, who at one time was her rightful bridegroom. Mousse was simply a pest who kept getting in the way, and had been ever since they were children. Only when she gave him a chance did she realize what a kind, gentle man he really was. The Amazon laws decreed a woman to marry the strongest man - most specifically, the man who could best a woman in combat - love, kindness and gentleness had nothing to do with choosing a husband. For a while, that's what she intended to do - marry the strongest man, and shake off the annoying Mousse. 

Mousse might not have been the strongest man, but he cared deeply for her. He had been there for her whenever she needed him, no matter what, without question - unwavering, and ever faithful and loyal. He would literally do anything for her, and cared nothing for his own well being. Shampoo was all that mattered to him. He loved her with all his heart, and supported her in ways Shampoo never knew a man could for a woman. Being with Mousse should have been a curse, but it was far from it. It had been the best time of her life too. She reached out a hand to his chest, and kissed him on the lips.

"Shampoo love you, Mousse," she said, and meant the words. "Mousse are wonderful man. Always do what best for Shampoo, and put Shampoo first. Shampoo appreciate everything Mousse do." Mousse's eyes shone in that moment, and he softly kissed her hand. 

Suddenly, Josephine appeared from the kitchen with a delicious plate of eggplant parmesan and spaghetti. The food was piping hot, and smelled incredible. "Chow bella, my children!" she said, placing the savory dish in front of them. "Josephina make-a special dish to celebrate Moussa and his lovely Shampoo's happy news!"

“Well, dig in!” said Mousse taking a bite of the savory dish. It was incredibly delicious and flavorful - Tony’s had some of the best Italian food around. Shampoo started to eat as well, expressing her approval as she savored the first bite. 

Suddenly, Tony emerged in front of them with an accordion in hand, playing a fine tune. Joe appeared behind him strumming guitar. Mousse blushed profusely, as did Shampoo, and the music began to play. Tony began to sing, his deep voice echoing the small alleyway. Josephine stood by, her eyes beaming.

_‘Oh, this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte’_

Mousse and Shampoo continued to dine on the delicious meal. Shampoo glowed as she reveled in the lovely music that was being played. It made her feel warm, and she gazed at Mousse kindly.

_‘Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte’_

Mousse smiled at the sound of Tony singing. He gazed at Shampoo in the flickering candlelight. She was unbelievably beautiful, her eyes luminous, her creamy skin glowing as she reveled in the lovely moment of music and laughter. He caressed her hand in his, and gently brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

_‘Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here’_

Mousse smiled as Shampoo enjoyed the savory pasta. He carefully slurped the long strand of spaghetti into his mouth, only to find himself face to face with Shampoo’s lips as she had apparently been slurping the same piece. He blushed profusely as well as she, and the inadvertent kiss was broken. Shampoo shyly smiled brought her lips back to Mousse's, and finished the kiss they had started 

_‘The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near’_

Shampoo couldn’t help but admire how handsome Mousse looked in the candlelight, especially in a tuxedo, accentuating his muscular figure. His deep, blue eyes were intense and affectionate as he looked at her. She loved her wonderful husband with her entire being. Her kind, gentle, passionate Mousse - the man who loved her with every ounce of his life.

_‘Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte’_

After the wonderful meal, Tony gazed as Mousse and Shampoo walked away together into the night. He held a hand over his heart as he whispered. "Atta boy, Moussa. Tony knew you-a could do it!"

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo walked together after dinner through the park, the Christmas lights softly illuminating the trees and sidewalk. It was just as magical as the Christmas Eve they had spent together those years ago, when Mousse had asked her to dinner so that she wouldn't be alone on such a special evening.

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte_

They continued to wind through the park, admiring the colorful array of lights in the trees and along the bushes. They stopped midway across a bridge, enchanted by the lights reflecting on the still water. Shampoo looked to the sky, a blanket of stars filled the heavens, twinkling in the dark.

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

They came to the water fountain and gazed as the colored lights danced magically in the flowing water, dancing and sparkling. They came upon the hillside, the town below twinkling like tiny lights onto the horizon. The two enjoyed the incredible view side by side, and Mousse couldn’t help but be completely enraptured every time his gaze drifted to Shampoo in the gentle light, the gentle colors reflecting her beautiful figure and swollen belly. ‘My God, she’s the most beautiful woman in the entire world,’ he thought, and noticed the shimmer of the cat necklace. _'I'm the luckiest man alive.'_ It made him so happy to see his lovingly made gift on her beautiful neck. Like that magical Christmas Eve before, he reached out a hand, entwining his fingers with hers. 

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

Shampoo squeezed his hand back as she entwined her fingers with his. Shampoo gazed at him softly, and smiled. They continued to walk hand in hand as the moon slowly rose into the heavens, illuminating the landscape with it’s calm ambiance.

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

Shampoo leaned against Mousse as they walked. Mousse rested a hand on her swollen belly, smiling as the life stirred within. They rounded the path again hand in hand, enjoying this quiet moment together. 

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo were now ready to head to the Tendo household for their Christmas Eve get-together. They rounded the outside of the park under the colored lights, enjoying the lovely decorations on this magical night. Shampoo was hugging Mousse's arm as she walked, savoring the strength and safety beside her husband. 

They had almost exited the park when Shampoo stopped, and looked up at Mousse. "Mousse...Shampoo need relief before go to Tendo house. Maybe we should go home first."

Mousse nodded in agreement. It would be a long detour to go back home before going to the Tendo house, but Shampoo would need another session before they headed home for the evening. Mousse then began to grin mischievously to himself, and Shampoo cocked her head at him. Without a word, Mousse led Shampoo to a tree covered in a rainbow of Christmas lights, and gently spun her to face him. Shampoo still looked incredibly confused, and Mousse continued to smile devilishly at her. He glanced around for a brief moment.

"It looks like we're all alone," he whispered hotly to Shampoo, and she felt her face grow warm at his words. He gently kissed her neck, and Shampoo sighed at the heat of his lips on her sensitive neck, feeling a rush between her legs as he caressed her neck with his mouth.

Mousse smiled at Shampoo's pleasure. Then, _very_ gently, he pulled the front of one side of her dress and bra down, revealing one of her swollen breasts, and Shampoo gasped. Using his body to shield her from sight, Mousse lowered his lips to her nipple and began to gently suckle.

Shampoo was about to protest, but the immense pleasure and relief of Mousse's warm lips on her aching nipple deterred her. What they were doing was so mischievous - what if they got caught? Yet the thing was - Shampoo _liked_ that. Feeling her breast exposed to the air as Mousse softly suckled under the calming ambiance of the lights...Shampoo was quite excited about it. Mousse gently cupped her breast in his palm, running his fingertips over each spot to soothe the soreness as he drank her delicious, warm milk. This intimate moment between them was incredibly satisfying.

_"Ohh, Mousse..."_ Shampoo moaned as the milk began to flow faster, and he pulled back with a smile, licking the droplets from his lips. She loved seeing him enjoying her milk so much.

"Oh my, Shampoo..." Mousse whispered lustfully. "You shouldn't make noises like that. Someone might hear you." He lowered his lips back to her leaking nipple and began to milk her again, and Shampoo cried out in pleasure despite her best efforts to silence herself. Mousse wrapped an arm around Shampoo, as the immense pleasure was causing her knees to buckle. He held her body close, and Shampoo knew she would never fall as long as Mousse's strong arms were around her. 

Mousse drained her breast until it was soft again. He carefully pulled her bra and dress back up over it, smacking his lips as Shampoo giggled. He then turned his attention to the other side, pulling the dress down and revealing the swollen breast. Shampoo shivered in anticipation as he brought his warm lips to her nipple, which was already starting to leak. Shampoo cried out in ecstasy when she felt him begin to suckle, and brought a hand to her mouth. 

Mousse pulled back, smiling. "Make any noise you want, my love. I want you to let the whole world know how good I make you feel." Shampoo moaned even louder when Mousse's lips met her nipple again, and she continued to softly cry out as he drained her. The silence around them was relaxing, as Mousse's gentle suckling noises echoed through the dark. 

When Mousse had finished, Shampoo reached up and kissed him, enjoying the delicious sweetness of her milk on his lips. Mousse carefully pulled up her dress again, smiling down at her with twinkling blue eyes.

"Thank you, Mousse," said Shampoo with a giggle. "Shampoo feel better now."

"And not to mention, we won't have to take a detour." he winked at her. She hugged his arm as they walked to the Tendo house under the starry sky. 

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo arrived at the Tendo home to the delight of their friends and family. Everyone had gathered together for this special evening - even Kuno and Kodachi. Christmas was almost upon them.

"Alright everyone!" said Soun, wearing his trademark Santa Claus outfit. "It's time for the Tendo Family Carol sing! Now let's go!"

The group gathered in front of the Christmas tree, and began to sing together.

_'Happy Holiday!_

_It's the holiday season  
And Santa Claus is coming round  
The Christmas snow is white on the ground  
When old Santa gets into town  
He'll be coming down the chimney, down_ '

The family smiled together, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and the lights shining from the tree, the presents glittering in the colorful ambiance.

_'May the calendar keep bringing Happy Holidays to you!_

_And your every wish come true'_

The family began to sing together again. Akane and Ranma sang together.

_'There magic in the air this evening_   
_Magic in the air_

Ranma held Akane's hand in his, and kissed it softly.

  
_The world is at her best, you know_   
_When people love and care_

Akane returned the kiss on his lips, and smiled.

  
_The promise of excitement is one the night will keep_   
_After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas'_

Mousse and Shampoo held hands and sang the next verse, kissing softly on the lips.

_'The world has got a smile today_   
_The world has got a glow_   
_There's no such thing as strangers when_   
_A stranger says "hello"'_

Ryoga and Ukyo sang next, and Ryoga embraced her from behind with a gentle smile.

  
_'And everyone is family, we're having so much fun_   
_After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas_

Ukyo wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

_Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_   
_With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right_   
_Tis the season when the saints can employ us_   
_To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive'_

The family sang together hand in hand, enjoying this time together to celebrate the holidays.

_'There's somethin' in the wind today that's good for everyone_   
_Yes, faith is our hearts today, we're shinin' like the sun_   
_And everyone can feel it, the feelin's runnin' deep_   
_After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas_   
_After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas day'_

Cologne stepped up, singing her signature Christmas song, in addition to her signature Christmas inspired martial artist move. 

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_   
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_   
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_   
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Shampoo knelt down and held her great-grandmother's hand, kissing her on the cheek with love.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some_   
_Mistletoe help to make the season bright_   
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_   
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

Cologne continued her final verse, creating an array of lights with her staff to the awe of those gathered.

_'And so, I'm offering this_   
_Simple phrase to kids from_   
_One to ninety-two_   
_Altho' it's been said many times_   
_Many ways_   
_“Merry Christmas to you”'_

It was Akane and Ranma's turn. They stood together, hand in hand, and Ranma began to sing. 

_'Ding Dong merrily on high_

_In heaven bells are ringing'_

Akane joined in, her voice sweet and gentle in comparison to Ranma's deep one.

_'Ding dong verily the sky_

_Is riv'n with angel singing'_

Happosai took his place at the front of the group now, and began to sing a lovely carol, his voice deep and not quite bad at all.

_'I saw three ships come sailing in_

_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day!_

_I saw three ships come sailing in_

_On Christmas Day in the morning!'_

Happosai had pulled fistfulls of panties out from his sleeves, continuing to sing his carol.

_'And what was in those ships of three?_

_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day_

_And what was in those ships of three?_

_On Christmas day in the morning!'_

It was now Kuno and Nabiki's turn. Kuno, wearing a reindeer outfit, began to sing, his deep, masculine voice proudly and nobly echoing through the room as he held Nabiki's hand in his own.

_'Good King Wenceslas look'd out_

_On the feast of Stephens_

_When the snow lay round about_

_Deep, and crisp, and even'_

Nabiki, wearing an elf hat, looked at Kuno with a loving smile, her voice complimenting his.

_'Brightly shone the moon that night,_

_Though the frost was cruel,_

_When a poor man came in sight,_

_Gath'ring winter fuel'_

Mousse and Shampoo stepped up together hand in hand, each wearing a Santa hat. Mousse sang first, his deep voice making Shampoo giggle as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

_'The Holly and the Ivy_

_When they are both full grown_

_Of all the trees that are in the wood_

_The Holly bears the crown'_

Shampoo began to sing, her language not broken for the first time in anyone's recollection. 

_'O'_ _the rising of the sun_

_And the running of the deer_

_The playing of the merry organ_

_Sweet singing in the choir'_

It was now time for Ryoga and Ukyo. Ryoga held her hands in his, gazing lovingly into her eyes as he sang to her.

_'I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me'_

Ukyo smiled, her eyes glistening, as she sang back to Ryoga.

_'You'll have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree'_

Ryoga sang back to her, grinning profusely and blushing. 

_'Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas...with the woman of my dreams!'_

Ukyo smiled at Ryoga as she stood on her toes to kiss him, which made him blush even more. He rested a hand on her swollen belly, and embraced her. 

Cologne stepped up, softly touching Shampoo's swollen belly with love. Shampoo smiled back at her, and they sang together. 

_'Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze  
For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home!' _

Genma and Soun stood up together, somewhat intoxicated. They leaned on each other as they began to sing, somewhat slurred.

_'Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more'_

Ranma and Akane took the spotlight again, as Ranma wrapped an arm around Akane, resting a hand on her swollen belly as he sang to her.

_'Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight'_

Akane gazed lovingly at Ranma as he touched her swollen belly, and sang back to him.

_'To the years, we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now'_

Mousse held Shampoo by the hand again, twirling her into a hug as he placed a hand on her swollen belly.

_'Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer'_

Shampoo smiled up at him, and returned the song. She had once said to Akane that couples in love didn't sing carols together, but she was wrong. This moment with her loved ones was far more precious than anything else.

_'Have a holly, jolly Christmas_   
_And when you walk down the street_   
_Say hello to friends you know_   
_And everyone you meet'_

Mousse spun Shampoo in his arms again, gazing up at the mistletoe and giving her a kiss. 

_'Oh, ho the mistletoe_  
 _Hung where you can see_  
 _Somebody waits for you_  
 _Kiss her once for me'_

Mousse and Shampoo held hands and sang together with smiles, happy to be with their family.

  
_'Have a holly, jolly Christmas_  
 _And in case you didn't hear_  
 _Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _This year'_

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun took the spotlight, with Soun still wearing his Santa outfit as Akane began to sing.

_'Well, Santa looked a lot like daddy  
Or daddy looked a lot like him'_

Kasumi joined in as she held Roxy, giggling with joy at Santa Soun.

_'It's not the way I had him pictured  
Santa was much too thin'_

Nabiki joined in wearing an elf hat as she leaned against her father.

  
_'He didn't come down the chimney_  
 _Akane must have let him in_  
 _Santa looked a lot like daddy_  
 _Or daddy looked a lot like him'_

Soun and Genma drunkenly leaned on each other again, slurring their carol as they rocked together. 

_'Bring me flesh,and bring me wine,_

_Bring me pine-logs hither:_

_Thou and I will see him dine,_

_When we bear them thither.'_

Happosai joined in with Soun and Genma, apparently becoming just as intoxicated.

_'Page and monarch forth they went,_

_Forth they went together;_

_Through the rudewind’s wild lament,_

_And the bitter weather.'_

It was now time to bring the caroling outside, where the snow was lightly falling from the dark sky. The Christmas lights lit up the front yard in a magical way, the lights on the trees reflecting through the snow that had fallen on them. The family had bundled up and headed out the door together, singing merrily as they held onto each other.

_'Caroling, caroling now we go  
Christmas bells are ringing  
Caroling, caroling through the snow  
Christmas bells are ringing'_

The gang had met up with Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, and Roxy outside, who joined into the lovely caroling with glee. 

_'Joyous voices sweet and clear  
Sing the sad of heart to cheer  
Ding, dong, ding, dong  
Christmas bells are ringing'_

Suddenly, Kodachi appeared as if from the sky, and joined into the caroling as well. Nobody was really sure how she got there, but it was of little importance now.

_'I heard the bells on Christmas day_

_Their old familiar carols play'_

Kuno joined in with his sister, dragging poor Nabiki along.

_'And wild and sweet the words repeat_

_Of peace on earth, good will to men.'_

The family and friends laughed together as the snow fell, admiring the wonderful colors of the magical Christmas lights. They stood together around the lit tree outside, holding hands as they rounded the tree.

_'Old friends, new friends  
Home with the family  
We'll be together at Christmas_

_  
Snowflakes, sleighbells  
Bringing back memories  
We'll be together at Christmas'_

The group had started to enter back into the house again, gathering around the tree and warm fireplace, enjoying hot cocoa and Christmas cookies for the remainder of the carol sing. 

_'Some things change with passing years  
Let this feeling stay  
Old friends, new friends  
Hoping we'll always be  
Here with each other together  
On Christmas Day' _

The group joined together again in front of the fire, each holding a bell and ringing in time with the carol. Akane and Ranma sang together.

_'Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away'_

Shampoo and Mousse sang together next.

_'Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.'_

Ryoga and Ukyo sang next.

_'Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling.'_

Kuno, Nabiki, and Kodachi finished the carol.

_'One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air.'_

The entire group gathered for one more carol, all holding hands and arms. It was if they knew somewhere, somehow, someone could see them, and that their good wishes were able to reach them. As if someone was reading their story, and could feel the joy that they felt too.

_'We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.'_

_'Good tidings to you, wherever you are  
Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a happy New Year!'_

The couples sat on the couch snuggling, laughing and singing together. It was a magical Christmas Eve with the ones they loved. And to you, beloved readers, may your holiday be filled with happiness and laughter with those who matter most. For as long as you have each other, you'll always be home, wherever you are. Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year. 


	8. Twas the Night Before Christmas

Mousse and Shampoo walked home together after a wonderful evening of dinner, carols, and family. They came to the Cat Cafe, unlocking the door and flicking on the lights of the empty restaurant. They were alone on this Christmas Eve night. Cologne was headed back to China now, to visit the Amazon village for Christmas, and would not be back until after the new year. 

Mousse and Shampoo entered the living area of their home, where the fireplace was still burning from earlier that day. Mousse smiled at Shampoo as he brought her inside, and sat with her on the couch. He creamy skin glowed in the flickering light, and Mousse was taken aback at how beautiful she was. No matter how long they were together, he would always think she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

Mousse leaned in to Shampoo, and softly kissed her. He pulled back and gently touched her cheek, wrapping his other arm around her waist, resting on her swollen belly, feeling the quivering within. Those movements filled his heart with joy every single time.

"Do you remember that first Christmas Eve we spent in front of the fire?" Mousse said, his hand massaging her belly. "When we came back from Tony's."

Shampoo giggled. "Of course Shampoo do. Shampoo never forget that."

Mousse leaned in and pressed his warm lips against her again. "It was the most romantic night of my life," whispered Mousse as his breath tickled Shampoo's cheek. "We made love for the first time in front of that fireplace." Mousse said lustfully, and Shampoo felt a growing heat between her legs as Mousse began to gently kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure as his soft lips caressed her throat. 

"Oh yes, Mousse..." Shampoo sighed, the heat continuing to grow between her legs. "Mousse made Shampoo feel so good that night," Shampoo moaned softly as Mousse trailed kisses down the hollow of her throat and down her collarbone. "Shampoo would like Mousse to make her feel that way again."

"As you wish, my Shampoo." Mousse smiled, and scooped Shampoo into his arms and carefully sat with her on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. He added a few logs to the fire until it was roaring with soothing heat. He turned to Shampoo and admired her for a moment in the glowing light, his eyes intense and focused.

"You are so beautiful, my beloved Shampoo," Mousse said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I'm the luckiest man alive to have you in my life." He lovingly caressed her lips, trailing more soft kisses down her neck, much to Shampoo's enjoyment.

Shampoo giggled as she reached up to touch Mousse's cheek. He truly loved her with every ounce of his being. She took off his glasses, revealing his affectionate, turquoise eyes. Mousse gently began to unbutton her blouse and bra, carefully pulling them off, revealing her swollen belly and round breasts to the firelight. 

Mousse slipped off his robe as Shampoo crawled her body over his. She ran her hands over Mousse's muscled chest, and pressed her soft body against him. Mousse ran his hands along Shampoo's smooth back as he began to kiss her passionately, pulling her into his lap, his breathing growing ragged with intensity as Shampoo ran her hands along his torso.

Mousse pulled back when he felt a warm, wet sensation against his chest. Just as he had suspected, milk was leaking down Shampoo's chest and down her swollen belly. She always looked like a goddess like this. He licked his lips at the sight of her skin shimmering with the wetness in the firelight. He gently cupped her breasts in his large hands, expertly kneading and teasing her nipples. Shampoo moaned at his touch, the silky milk continuing to leak as he stimulated her. 

"My poor Shampoo," Mousse whispered. "You must have been filling up for hours. This is simply unacceptable." He teased, and brought his warm lips to her nipple and began to gently suckle. Shampoo arched her back as Mousse nursed her in front of the warm fireplace, his arms wrapped around her back as he drank her sweet, warm milk. Shampoo enjoyed the calm crackling of the fire logs. She arched her chest against Mousse, enjoying this moment of intimacy, and the soft sounds of his gentle suckling. 

For a long while, Shampoo and Mousse savored this loving moment between husband and wife. She felt almost in a trance as she listened to the rhythm of Mousse softly suckling her milk, holding her body in his muscled arms. She could feel her lower belly stirring with life as Mousse nursed her. Mousse had noticed as well, and he moved a hand to her belly, cherishing the sensation of small flutters against his palm. 

"I'm always incredibly satisfied knowing I am pleasing all of you," said Mousse with a smile as he licked the warm milk from his lips. "I love you all with my entire being."

Shampoo smiled as Mousse turned to her other breast and began to suckle her white gold. She arched her back again, noticing the increased intensity of the movements in her womb whenever Mousse did something pleasurable to her body. Shampoo felt intense relief once Mousse had suckled her remaining milk, and never got tired seeing him enjoying her taste on his lips.

"A wonderful dessert, my love," said Mousse with a chuckle. "The most heavenly substance I have ever tasted."

Shampoo giggled at Mousse's loving comment. He always had a way of making her feel cherished and loved in everything he said or did. Shampoo never had to question his feelings - he loved her, and would do anything for her, or for their babies. The feeling never got old.

The heat between Shampoo's thighs had only increased in intensity as he suckled her. "Please, Mousse..." Shampoo said as she pressed herself against him. "Shampoo so hot between legs. Shampoo want husband to pleasure her."

"As you command, my wife," said Mousse with a smile, and he delicately laid her down on the fur rug, pressing kisses along her neck and chest as he did so. He pulled her bottoms and panties down, admiring the trail of wetness that lay before him. "It seems I have started something, my love. As your husband, it is my duty to finish it." Shampoo giggled as Mousse parted her thighs tenderly, admiring her swollen, throbbing sex. He wasted no time, and parted her petals with his agile fingers, pressing soft kisses deep within her warm folds.

_"Ohhh..."_ Shampoo moaned and arched her back as Mousse pressed hot, intimate kisses between her legs. "Mousse...that feel so wonderful..." Shampoo continued to writhe as Mousse spread her, cleaning away her honey as it dripped from her. He let his hot breath touch her aroused sex, smiling as she quivered in anticipation. He spread her lips even more and slid a finger deep inside, caressing her hot, ripe cervix. 

_"Mousse!"_ Shampoo cried as his finger grazed her cervix. As her pregnancy progressed, her cervix had become even more and more sensitive. She thought she would climax just from Mousse's light touch. Mousse smiled at her response.

"Oh my, Shampoo," Mousse whispered hotly as he inserted another finger, softly touching her cervix with his fingertips. "It seems your fruit is ripe and ready." He pushed his fingers deeper inside her body, massaging the soft, hot area as her walls quivered in pleasure. Mousse could feel the movements from within Shampoo's womb cascading down as he ever so gently massaged her ripe cervix.

"Oh, Mousse!" Shampoo practically screamed. "That feel so...so wonderful..." she panted. "Babies moving so much!"

Mousse smiled as he placed a hand on Shampoo's swollen belly as it came to life. He continued to massage her cervix as Shampoo writhed. He then brought his lips back to her cleft as it gleamed in the firelight, latching his mouth onto her clitoris. Shampoo cried out in pleasure as he suckled her swollen bud, caressing her insides with delicate motions of his fingers. 

Shampoo could feel the heat growing in her belly until she could hold it no longer - her entire body shook with each contraction of her powerful orgasm, milk squirting from her breasts with each wave. Shampoo was barely able to catch her breath as Mousse continued to gently suckle her clitoris, causing another orgasm to shake through her body with powerful spasms. 

Mousse smiled with pride at his work. He licked Shampoo clean again as she tried to catch her breath, and then he brought his mouth up and lovingly suckled each breast and lapped up the leaked milk. He kissed his beloved wife deeply, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Mousse..." sighed Shampoo. "Thank you, my husband. That wonderful," Shampoo smiled mischievously. "Mousse so wonderful to Shampoo. Always doing nice things for her, make her feel special," Mousse smiled kindly at her, sweeping away strands of stray hair from her face. "Shampoo want do something for Mousse. Mousse deserve it."

"Shampoo, you don't have to do anyt-" but Shampoo cut him off with her finger touching his lips. "Shh! Mousse must listen to wife! Is Amazon law!" she giggled, and Mousse grinned, keeping quiet. Shampoo pushing his chest upright, and wrapped her body around his as she had him lay on his back. Mousse definitely liked this view - her breasts dangled delightfully in front of him, her swollen belly hanging low on her torso. 

Shampoo pulled Mousse's pants and underpants off, and she smiled at his arousal. "Mousse still find Shampoo attractive even looking like this?" she teased.

"My beloved Shampoo," said Mousse, his breath quickening. "To me, you are a goddess like this. The most beautiful woman in the entire universe. Don't ever think otherwise."

Shampoo smiled as she pulled his clothes off completely. She crawled on top of her husband, pressing her soft curves and swollen belly against him, smiling at the feeling of his manhood along her. Her kind, gentle Mousse was so caring and considerate - he never, not _ever_ , thought of himself. He only cared about her. Shampoo never knew a man could be like that, and she wanted to show her deep appreciation. 

Shampoo bent down and kissed her husband deeply, straddling him with her thighs. She bent forward so that her breasts hung above his face, and she giggled. "Nurse your wife, husband. Do as you are told."

"Very well," Mousse grinned, and brought her chest to his mouth, suckling each breast of the remaining milk. It felt good to be nursed on all fours like this with the help of gravity, and Mousse didn't think it was too bad either. Shampoo then pulled back, and grasped Mousse's manhood with a hand, and she could hear his breath grow ragged. 

She lifted her pelvis and lowered herself onto his manhood, and Mousse groaned in pleasure. Shampoo rode him, bringing his hands to her swollen belly as their babies kicked and turned. Mousse smiled at the intensity of the movements, and savored the feeling of his beloved wrapping her thighs around his waist. 

"It seems we aren't the only ones enjoying this, my love." Mousse said hotly as he brought Shampoo's hand to his lips for a soft kiss, and she smiled. Shampoo continued to squeeze Mousse as he gently moved inside her. Mousse could feel his manhood bumping against Shampoo's hot cervix, and he adjusted his hips in order to gently massage it as he moved inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. The roaring fireplace shimered on their bodies as they made love. 

It wasn't long until Shampoo arched her body against Mousse, her walls squeezing Mousse's manhood wildly as she climaxed. Seeing Shampoo's orgasm in the romantic firelight was one of the most gorgeous sights of his life, and he simply savored the sensation and pleasure it brought as her cleft gripped him. Her belly was moving with such intensity he was convinced it would pull her off his body. She arched her back as she climaxed again, and Mousse let himself go with her, groaning as he emptied his hot seed inside his beloved wife.

"Oh Mousse, that feel so good..." Shampoo sighed as she collapsed on her husband, his manhood still deep inside her. Mousse had enjoyed this gift from Shampoo.

"Thank you, my beloved Shampoo. That was wonderful." he said, and Shampoo rested her head on his chest. He smiled and moved stray hair from her face, and carefully rolled her to the side and onto her back on the soft, plush fur rug. She pulled Mousse down for a kiss as they lay together, their naked bodies entwined. 

"Belly say want more, Mousse," Shampoo teased as she wrapped her arms around Mousse. "Please...Shampoo want you to pleasure her again." 

"It would be my honor, my treasured wife." Mousse said as he kissed her forehead. Shampoo arched her hips, allowing Mousse to enter her fully once more. He made love to her in the gentle ambience of the firelight, suckling her breasts and trailing kisses down her neck as he pleasured her body. As much as he loved his own pleasurable sensations, nothing brought him more satisfaction than giving Shampoo pleasure. She was making the most delicious little noises, and it wasn't long until her orgasm shattered her body, and Mousse finally gave in to her womanhood gripping him, and climaxed powerfully, filling her with his hot seed again. 

"I love you, Shampoo." Mousse said, and she rested her head on his chest with a satisfied sigh, nuzzling against him. Shampoo and Mousse held each other in the fire's glow, basking in the heat of their lovemaking. Mousse held Shampoo's soft body as they fell asleep in front of the lovely fire, her belly twitching as his babies kicked and turned. Mousse smiled as he fell asleep, thankful to have everything he had ever wanted right in his arms on that Christmas Eve night. 

* * *

It was finally Christmas, and although it had been mild the day before, Shampoo and Mousse were surprised to awaken to bright light reflecting in the window. They gazed outside, and smiled as the entire landscape was covered in a fine powdery snow. The pine trees were frosted as the fine crystals blew silently through the air.

"The first snow..." whispered Mousse, his breath coming away into the frigid air "We got to have a white Christmas after all."

"Oh Mousse, it so pretty! This is wonderful Christmas!" Shampoo said.

"Hopefully we can make it over to Ranma's house okay," Mousse replied, "The snow looks pretty deep out there."

Suddenly, Shampoo and Mousse heard the sound of jingling bells. They were surprised to see a sled pull up to the front of the restaurant pulled by Genma in his panda form, with Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo riding in the back. They waved up to the window when they saw Mousse and Shampoo.

"Hey!" shouted Ranma with a smile. "We thought you guys could use a lift in the snow! Come on down!"

Mousse and Shampoo giggled together, and got dressed. Mousse quickly swept Shampoo out of sight for a brief moment as he suckled each breast to relieve Shampoo, much to her amusement and delight. Once they were dressed and bundled up in winter coats and boots, they headed out into the bright sunshine where their friends awaited.

"Come on, sugar!" said Ukyo happily as she extended a hand to Shampoo. "We're waiting for you!"

Shampoo and Mousse climbed into the cozy sled, and with a crack of the reins, the panda trotted forward, the sleigh gliding swiftly over the fresh snow. The group wrapped their arms around each other, and began to sing together.

_'Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you'_

It was now the boys turn, and they sang together.

_'Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling yoo-hoo  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you'_

The group began to sing the chorus together again as the sled was pulled through the fresh snow. Their breaths rose into the cold air as flurries blew in the gentle wind on Christmas Day.

_Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

Ukyo began to sing as she rested both hands on her swollen belly. There were people out and about now, walking down the streets carrying presents, smiling as the sled flew past them. Genma began to trot a detour through the park, where the trees were frosted with snow, the holiday lights shimmering in the trees.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go  
Let's look at the show  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

Ryoga held Ukyo's hand in his, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. 

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand_   
_Just holding your hand_

Mousse wrapped an arm around Shampoo, resting a hand on her swollen belly underneath her parka, listening to the jingling bells of the sleigh as it slid across the snow. 

_'Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like birds of a feather would be'_

Ranma squeezed Akane close to him and rested a hand on her swollen belly with a smile, shouting to his father to turn left towards the Tendo home.

_'Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you'_

When they arrived at the Tendo home, the group disembarked the sled, placing footprints in the fresh powder. Mousse ruffled his coat, shaking some of the fine powder off himself. "That was fun guys! What a great way to stay warm!" he laughed, patting Ranma on the back. "Thanks, Ranma!" Ranma smiled in return before walking with Akane into the house.

Mousse heard a voice coming from behind him. "Mousse no stay warm if he no watch back!" Shampoo cackled, and Mousse yelped in surprise as a snowball hit him in the back of the head, knocking him onto his face. His feet flailed in the air, and he had to fish in the snow to find his glasses. 

_'It's a marshmallow world in the winter  
When the snow comes to cover the ground  
It's time for play, it's a whipped cream day  
I wait for it the whole year 'round'_

_"Ooompff!"_ Mousse exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, that's not fair! You snuck up on me Shamp-" but he was cut off as another snowball hit him, sending him tumbling into the snow again. "Hey! Shampoo!" he squeaked "Come on! That's not fair!" Shampoo giggled, but Mousse did not see her. She was hiding somewhere in the fine snow. Mousse looked for her tracks, but her steps were so fine it was hard to make out where any of them were. He waddled around grumbling trying to figure out where she was hiding. 

_'Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly  
In the arms of the evergreen trees  
And the sun is red, like a pumpkin head  
It's shining so your nose won't freeze' _

Finally, Mousse spotted it. The flash of purple hair over a small snow-covered bush. Mousse chuckled quietly to himself. Now he'd get her for sure! He rolled up a ball of snow in his hands, and poised himself ready to strike. But he never got the chance - a huge pile of snow from the branch directly above him broke free and landed on him with a large thump. Mousse groaned in frustration as he shook himself out of the snow. Only when he had brushed most of it off himself did he realize Shampoo was rolling on the ground in laughter.

_'Oh, the world is your snowball, see how it grows  
That's how it goes, whenever it snows  
The world is your snowball just for a song  
_ _Get out and roll it along_ ' 

_"Oh Mousse!"_ She laughed, more than he had ever seen her laugh in his entire life "You really _are_ idiot duck!" Shampoo was grasping her sides in pain from laughing, and it only made Mousse laugh just as hard as he fell on his back trying to contain himself.

_'Oh, it's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts  
Take a walk with your favorite girl  
It's a sugar date, what if spring is late  
In winter it's a marshmallow world'_

"Okay, okay!" Mousse laughed. "You win, Shampoo! Just let me catch my breath!" he heaved

"Shampoo sorry, Mousse!" Shampoo replied, shaking the fine snow from her pink coat. "Shampoo couldn't resist!"

"It's alright Shampoo!" Mousse laughed,shaking himself to get the snow off. "Come on, I'm freezing! Let's find a place to warm up before we turn into icicles!" Shampoo nodded in agreement, and headed into the Tendo home. 

* * *

The friends and family gathered together to open presents under the Christmas tree. It was a great morning for all of them, especially with the lovely sleigh ride. Mousse and Shampoo mostly received gifts for their quadruplets, which was quite welcome, as they would have their hands full trying to get everything by the time they were born. They had gotten several sets of clothing for girls, and a few for their only boy, as well as four bassinets that were a gift contributed by Ukyo, Ryoga, Akane, and Ranma together. 

"Thank you guys so much," Mousse said when he unwrapped a set of small baby toys, smiling at the cute colors and patterns. "I don't think we'd be able to manage without you guys. It means the world to us."

"Aww shucks, don't mention it," winked Ranma with a smile. "You can make it up when my baby is born, alright?" Mousse smiled at Ranma's comment. 

Shampoo smiled in thanks as well, having just opened a set of bibs and burp cloths. "Thank you, my friends," said Shampoo with gratitude to Akane and Ukyo. "Shampoo never knew she have such wonderful friends in life."

"Don't mention it, sugar," said Ukyo as she gave Shampoo a hug. "After all, our babies will grow up together. I'm glad we get to share this with each other."

"Sure thing. We have a lot to catch up on when we cook dinner," said Akane kindly. "Not to mention we should start going shopping together!"

Shampoo smiled as Akane joined in the hug. Having such great friends as Akane and Ukyo was a blessing. 

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo had all received many gifts for their babies as well. It made Shampoo happy to know that she would be going through this process with her friends.

Kuno had arrived at the Tendo home a little later that morning, and sat on the couch with a stern expression, staring off deep in thought without saying a word. He was next to Nabiki, holding firmly onto her hand. 

"Kuno-baby, are you okay?" asked Nabiki with a raised eyebrow. "It's Christmas hun. No need to look so serious. I've never heard you so quiet."

Kuno coughed to himself, and turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki Tendo...I have something I need to ask you." said Kuno, his voice somewhat wavering. All the others glanced to each other - nobody had ever heard Kuno sound so nervous before. The man was always so overly confident. Hearing such insecurity in his statement was very unusual indeed.

Kuno reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He stood up, and kneeled down onto one knee in front of Nabiki, to the gasps of everyone. Nabiki looked completely shocked as well when Kuno spoke.

"Nabiki Tendo..." said Kuno warmly as he reached out a hand to touch Nabiki's. "We've been a pair for a long while now. For so many years, I pined after Akane and the pigtailed girl, thinking they were the women of my dreams. Yet after spending more time with you, Nabiki, I realized how little I knew about you," said Kuno, his eyes welling up with tears. "Being with you has been one of the greatest times of my entire life. I never realized how lonely I was until you became a part of my life. You make me a better person, and I can't imagine my life without you," Kuno said as a tear ran down his cheek. "I guess you already know what I'm about to ask, but still, I'm gonna say it straight out…" Kuno paused, and Nabiki held a hand up to her mouth, blushing profusely. "Nabiki Tendo, will you marry me?"

Nabiki was blushing more than anyone had ever seen in their entire lives. She stared at the beautiful ring, her eyes glittering with tears. "Oh Kuno-baby...I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to marry you!"

"Yes!" shouted Kuno, jumping up into the air. He came back down and slid the beautiful ring onto Nabiki's hand, and the entire group cheered.

"Alright Kuno!" said Ranma slapping him on his back. "I knew ya had it in ya, Kuno!" Kuno smiled as Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo gathered around Nabiki in congratulations. 

Sasuke was bawling in the corner, blowing his nose into a tissue. "I'm so proud of you, master! It will be my honor to serve you and your future bride!"

"Hey Nabiki, do you think we can share the servant?" laughed Akane. "He might come in handy once the baby is born!"

Sasuke blushed and shrugged with a smile. "It is my duty to serve my master. I do like children, for what it's worth."

Everyone laughed together and continued to congratulate Kuno and Nabiki as they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. This indeed would be a Christmas to remember for all of them.The family was growing, filled with happiness and love. They all looked forward to the coming new year, whatever it may bring.


	9. Into the Holidays

After opening presents was over, Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo entered the kitchen to begin preparations for Christmas dinner. The girls were all showing swollen bellies now - not just Shampoo. Akane had an idea for them all line up together, showing off their swollen bellies for a picture. And so, Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse watched with glee as their wives lined up, showing off their swollen bellies for a group photo. Even Happosai tried to make an appearance before Ranma whacked him. It was sure to be one to remember.

After, the women started cutting vegetables, preparing the turkey, as well as several delectable desserts. They shared stories of holidays past, as well as pregnancy woes. Akane and Ukyo were about 9 weeks, and Shampoo approaching 14 weeks. 

"So have you felt anything move yet?" asked Akane as she rolled pie crust.

"Not yet," said Ukyo, glancing to Shampoo. "Shampoo said she felt it around this time though. Granted, she's kinda tight on space!" Ukyo laughed.

Shampoo giggled. "Yes, Shampoo felt it about 9 weeks."

"What were you doing when it happened sugar?" asked Ukyo as she began sauteing onions and garlic. 

"Yeah, maybe a tip will help us make it happen too!" said Akane.

Shampoo giggled and blushed. "Well, Dr. Tofu probably tell Akane and Ukyo movement happen when mother do things mother enjoy?"

"Yeah, he did mention that last week when we went for our ultrasound," said Akane. "Ranma looked like he was going to cry when he saw the baby on the screen. It was quite cute."

"Aww, Mr. Softie," joked Ukyo. "He told us the same thing. Not to mention poor Ryoga had the darnedest time looking for the babies on the screen. Hopefully they don't get lost in there!"

"So anyway Shampoo, what were you doing when it happened?" asked Akane

Shampoo giggled with a blush again. "Well, Shampoo full of milk, so husband suckle her. Then husband make her feel pleasure in other ways."

_"Really?"_ said Ukyo with a mischievous grin. "Ryoga-honey and I haven't done a lot these last couple weeks because I wasn't feeling well...but you say it really worked?"

"Oh yes!" Shampoo grinned. "Was not trying to make happen, but it did happen! When mother feel good, babies move because they feel good too," Shampoo smiled, motioning for her friends into a huddle. "Shampoo bet if husband make Akane and Ukyo feel good, they feel baby move too." She felt a rush between her legs when she thought about Mousse's mouth and hands on her body...her desire was practically insatiable lately. 

"Well, since becoming pregnant..." whispered Akane with a smile. "I can't help but corner poor Ranma whenever I get the chance! I can't help it! I'm just...so hot all the time!"

Shampoo giggled with a blush. "Shampoo have too. Almost feel bad for husband. _Almost."_ she winked.

"I bet if we try hard enough we can feel some movement going on..." winked Ukyo to Akane with a smile.

Akane and Ukyo glanced to each other with a smile. "Let's do it!" they said together. They finished up their prep in the kitchen until everything was made or baking in the oven. Then Ukyo gazed to her friends, and called for Ryoga.

"Oh Ryoga-honey!" Ukyo called in a sing-song voice. "Can you come with me for a minute?" she gestured toward the bath, and Ryoga blushed and smiled, recalling their last rendezvous in the Tendo bath on Thanksgiving. Ranma and Mousse gave him a thumbs up and a wink, and Ukyo drug him away by his shirt, a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

Akane followed next, calling out to Ranma. "Oh Ranma! I'm going upstairs for a minute. Can you meet me up there?" she asked teasingly, and Ranma didn't need to be asked twice before he scooted up the stairs behind her.

Mousse grinned profusely after Ranma left. He knew it was going to be his turn next. Shampoo waltzed over to him playfully as she undid her apron, laying it on the couch. She bent down to Mousse and whispered hotly into his ear.

"My beloved husband..." Shampoo whispered lustfully into Mousse's ear. "Husband must listen to Amazon wife," she said teasingly, cupping his cheek as he blushed. "Shampoo so very hot. Wife demand that husband carry wife upstairs and pleasure her between legs. Is husband duty. No can refuse." she playfully kissed him on the cheek as she wrapped a leg around his torso, squeezing with her thighs, the heat radiating from her womanhood. 

Mousse gulped, his face hot, his arousal growing evident beneath his blue pants as he tried to adjust himself. Shampoo giggled and ran her hand down to his arousal, lightly grazing her fingers as she pressed her breasts against him.

"Take your wife upstairs, Mousse," she begged, grasping one of his hands and snaking it up the front of her shirt, pressing it against her swollen breast. "Shampoo want Mousse to pleasure and suckle her warm milk. It husband duty to follow wife orders." Warm milk had begun to seep from her nipple onto his fingertips, making his arousal even more evident. 

Mousse gasped at the sensation, and leaned forward, gently kissing Shampoo's neck and she softly moaned. "Yes, Mousse...Shampoo want husband to pleasure her until she can take no more!" Mousse chuckled mischievously. He then playfully pulled the front of her shirt down, revealing a pink, swollen nipple, and began to lovingly suckle. 

_"Oh, Mousse!"_ cried Shampoo in satisfaction, trying to keep her voice quiet without success. "What...what if someone see us?" Shampoo tried in vain to stifle her moans as Mousse nursed her. _"Ohhh..."_ she softly cried, unable to form any more words.

_"Oh my..."_ whispered Mousse in between his gentle suckles. "You're being awfully noisy, my love. Do I really please you so much?" Hearing Shampoo try to stifle her moans filled him with heated passion. He licked the silky milk from his lips before bringing his mouth down once more.

Shampoo sighed as Mousse began to nurse her again. "Mousse..." she gasped, trying to catch her breath to speak between pleasured sighs. "Please...take your wife upstairs and touch her between legs! _Please!"_

Mousse smiled and scooped Shampoo into his arms, dipping her for a passionate kiss in understanding. "As you command, my beloved wife." Mousse stood up and carried Shampoo upstairs to the spare bedroom - a place that had become quite familiar to them these days. 

Mousse sat on the bed as he cradled Shampoo with one arm, and she wasted no time moving his hands to where she wanted them. She tore open the front of his robe, pressing herself against his muscular chest. She then unbuttoned her blouse and bra with rapid speed, pulling Mousse's head down to suckle her warm, leaking milk. Shampoo then grasped Mousse's free hand and snaked it down her panties, spreading her thighs as she manipulated his fingers against her hot, slippery sex. She groaned deeply in pleasure as Mousse began to massage deep between her legs, arching her chest against him as he gently nursed her.

For some time, Mousse and Shampoo savored this intimate moment between them. Shampoo continued to sigh in deep pleasure as Mousse massaged her womanhood, enjoying the ambient sounds of his soft, gentle nursing. Mousse lovingly suckled each breast in turn, holding her body close as she ran her hands along his muscled chest. 

Mousse was filled with pride at each delightful sigh from his precious Shampoo. He never felt like more of a man than when he could satisfy his love's desires with his hands and mouth. He continued to massage Shampoo between her legs, running a finger over her slick clitoris, and another deep inside her body against her hot cervix. Shampoo's body responded immediately, and she cried out much louder than she intended when she climaxed, gripping Mousse's fingers and squirting her milk over his exposed chest. She pulled Mousse into a passionate kiss as he continued to massage her, climaxing powerfully once again in Mousse's strong embrace.

Mousse smiled as he pulled back, seeing the milk on his chest. Shampoo giggled at the sight. She wrapped her arms around her husband, whispering into his ear.

"Shampoo want more, Mousse," she said lustfully, pulling off his robe. He grinned as he helped pull her blouse and bra down, followed by her pants. She helped him pull his pants and underpants, smiling at his arousal. Mousse wrapped his arms around her, running his hands along her back as she deeply kissed him. 

Shampoo pulled away from the kiss and bent down on all fours, her breasts and belly hanging low beneath her, her swollen channel dripping with arousal. She glanced at Mousse, her eyes clouded with lust and love. "Shampoo want Mousse to mount her. Mousse must obey wife's orders."

"As you command, my love." Mousse grinned profusely as he embraced his love from behind, cupping her breasts and pressing delicate warm kisses along her neck. Shampoo grasped his manhood as Mousse gasped, and slid his head inside her slick opening. They both groaned at the sensation, and Shampoo pressed herself against Mousse as he gently entered her. 

Mousse began to gently move his manhood deep within Shampoo's body from behind, wrapping his arms around her belly, feeling movement against his palms and fingertips. Shampoo groaned and repositioned her pelvis so that Mousse's manhood caressed and massaged her cervix with each gentle thrust. Mousse could feel a rush of honey around him as she softly cried out in pleasure.

Mousse ran his hands along Shampoo's smooth skin and swollen belly as he made love to her from behind. Shampoo pressed her pelvis into him as she grew closer to her climax, pulling his hands to her breasts as she pressed her back against his muscled chest. She placed her small hands over his large ones on her breasts as they made love, begging to be milked. Mousse obliged her and kneaded Shampoo's soft breasts as he kissed her neck, releasing streams of milk from her pink nipples. Shampoo grasped Mousse's hands as her milk came, crying out in ecstasy. 

Mousse could feel Shampoo's walls quivering with pleasure as he milked her. "Come for me, Shampoo..." Mousse begged hotly into her ear. "I want to know how good I make you feel." He squeezed Shampoo's breasts a final time, her warm milk squirting as she powerfully climaxed, her walls grasping and squeezing wildly over Mousse's length. He continued to massage her breasts as he made love to her from behind, causing another powerful orgasm to shatter her body as she cried out in sheer release. Mousse groaned deeply as his own climax came over him, releasing his hot seed deep inside Shampoo's body.

Mousse and Shampoo stayed in their embrace for a moment, savoring the heat of their lovemaking. Mousse gently moved Shampoo down onto the billowy pillows while he was still inside her. He wrapped his muscled arms around his beloved, and she entwined her arms around his as he spooned from behind. 

"I love you, my beloved Shampoo." Mousse whispered as he softly kissed her neck.

"Shampoo love you, Mousse." Shampoo whispered back, pulling his arms tighter around her. They dozed off together entwined in each other's bodies into a peaceful, warm slumber.

* * *

The afternoon sun was beaming through the window when Mousse and Shampoo awoke from their nap. Mousse lovingly kissed Shampoo's neck softly as she stretched, wiggling her hips as she realized Mousse was still inside her. Shampoo's movements, along with the fact that her body was lush and naked, made Mousse respond with lightning speed. They made love again as Mousse caressed Shampoo from behind, massaging and milking her breasts as she softly cried out in pleasure. 

Shampoo cried out as Mousse climaxed inside her as she gripped his manhood. She then turned to face him, resting her head on his chest, sighing in relief. She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Thank you, Mousse. This wonderful Christmas." she said with a smile, playfully touching his cheek.

"It's definitely at the top of my list," smiled Mousse. "This guest room is becoming my favorite spot in the Tendo house."

Shampoo giggled in reply. "Let go see where everyone is. They must wonder where Shampoo and Mousse wander off to."

"Oh, I'm sure they've got a few guesses." Mousse chuckled as they got ready to go back downstairs. Ranma and Ryoga were watching television on the couch, and smiled smugly as Shampoo went back to the kitchen to finish cooking with Akane and Ukyo, the scent of delicious turkey and pie filling the room.

"Have a good nap there, Mousse?" teased Ranma as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, indeed," teased back Mousse. "Probably just as good as you did. How about you, Ryoga?" Ranma and Mousse turned to face Ryoga, who was blushing.

"Oh..." replied Ryoga with a stutter. "Well, you know...Ukyo and I had to..." he began to stretch his shirt collar. "Gee, is it hot in here or is that just me?" he joked. "Oh yeah! That reminds me...I felt my babies moving!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Oh really?" said Mousse, knowing perfectly well the answer to his question. "How did you make that one happen this early on?"

"Oh, ya know...this and that..." stumbled Ryoga.

Ranma grinned profusely as he chuckled. "Oh yeah, I think I do know, Ryoga. I felt my baby move too. Something about making the mother feel good makes the baby feel good too." he winked.

"Oh?" said Ryoga, averting his eyes. "Who...who told you that?"

"Oh, Akane just said Shampoo told her and Ukyo about it. Figured they'd try it out," Ranma laughed. "Guess it worked out, eh Ryoga, you ol' stud?"

Mousse laughed as Ranma continued to tease Ryoga. It was nice to enjoy moments like this with his friends. Fatherhood with his companions would be something he looked forward to quite a lot. 

"There's my boys!" said Happosai as he hopped over the couch and plopped onto the seat. "Now tell me all about this newfound movement of your offspring! I want to know all about it!"

Mousse, Ryoga, and Ranma laughed. Some things would never change. And they hoped they never would. As the family gathered for Christmas dinner, Mousse and Shampoo felt blessed at having such wonderful friends and family. No matter what challenges lay ahead, as long as they were together, they would make it through anything. Mousse and Shampoo walked home together that night, and fell asleep under the Christmas moon in each other's loving embrace. 

* * *

One night before New Year's, Mousse was awoken from his slumber by the cries of Shampoo. _"Mousse, wake up!"_ Shampoo cried, her voice trembling with fear. 

Mousse shook the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to his naked wife, her face illuminated by the moon coming in the window. "Sh-Shampoo?" Mousse stumbled, sensing the terror in her voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Mousse...something feel weird," Shampoo said as she clutched her swollen belly with a gasp. "Shampoo not sure what-" but Shampoo cut herself off as she winced in pain, crying out as she grasped her abdomen. 

_"Shampoo!"_ exclaimed Mousse as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shampoo, what's wrong?" His eyes were wide in terror. 

Shampoo's eyes were clenched shut, pain evident on her face as she grasped her belly. _"Oh!"_ Shampoo cried out. She winced in pain, her entire body stiffening. "Mousse, help! It hurt!" Shampoo grasped Mousse's hand, her entire body trembling. 

_"Shampoo!"_ cried Mousse as he held her trembling hand, all color gone from his face. Mousse was hyperventilating in the moment, running on pure adrenaline as his mind raced. He did the first possible thing he could think of - he ran out of the bedroom, completely naked, and burst into Cologne's bedroom without knocking. Cologne immediately sat bolt upright at the noise, staring straight at the naked Mousse. Yet she had no chance to adjust to the sight.

_"Cologne!_ It's Shampoo!" cried out Mousse as he hyperventilated, completely oblivious to his nudity, his eyes white and wide with horror. "She has pain in her belly! I don't know what's wrong with her!" the man looked like he was on the verge of tears, or perhaps fainting altogether, clutching his chest as if he couldn't breathe.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Cologne as she hopped out of bed, grabbing her staff and bolting with Mousse to the bed where Shampoo lay naked, still clutching her swollen belly. Cologne hopped up next to Shampoo and held her shaking hand, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, Shampoo. Tell me what hurts." said Cologne, somehow managing to stay completely calm.

Shampoo gulped in her response. "Shampoo belly hurt sharp for a moment, but-" Shampoo was cut off again as she clutched her belly. _"Oh!_ It back again!" she cried, grabbing her abdomen and wincing. "Great-grandmother, what wrong?" Mousse had taken his place back at her side, covering himself with the blankets from the waist down. He stroked her hand, trying his best to stay calm and strong for his beloved.

Cologne ran her hands over Shampoo's belly, closing her eyes in concentration. She briefly examined between her thighs, and then went back to feeling her belly. She felt each quadrant carefully before speaking again.

"It's alright, great-granddaughter," said Cologne as she touched Shampoo's cheek. "Listen. Everything is fine," she tried to reassure her. "You're just experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"Is...is that bad? Are the babies going to be okay? Is Shampoo okay?" said Mousse, looking as if he were going to pass out by the panic in his voice. Cologne smiled reassuringly at him. He was, after all, completely clueless.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions are a normal part of pregnancy. It is simply the wall of the womb stretching and moving in preparation for birth. They are harmless to the mother and unborn babies." said Cologne calmly, gently holding Shampoo's hand.

"So...she's okay? They're all okay?" Mousse said, fear palpable in his reply. He was as white as a sheet, his hands shaking violently as he held Shampoo's hand, and placed another on her belly as he held her. Tears were running down his face, and his voice wavered when he spoke.

"Yes," said Cologne, her voice softening as she saw Mousse's tears. "I know it's quite unnerving, but these contractions are harmless, Mousse, I assure you. Most women don't feel them very much. They are simply more intense for Shampoo due to the fact that her womb is stretched beyond normal capacity."

_"Thank God!"_ Mousse sobbed as he held Shampoo in a tight embrace, his eyes bright red as tears continued to fall. He wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding her close as if he would lose her at any moment. Even Cologne was taken aback at how intensely Mousse was sobbing as he cradled his wife.

_"Mousse, it okay!"_ Shampoo said as she softly touched Mousse's face to calm him. "Shampoo feel better now. No pain at all. Please no cry, Mousse."

Mousse continued to hold her close. "I'm sorry, Shampoo..." Mousse whispered, his voice still trembling as he cupped her face. "So you're okay? They're all okay?"

"Yes, Mousse," replied Cologne reassuringly. "Shampoo and the babies are just fine. I promise you that."

Mousse struggled to stop his tears, sighing into Shampoo's hair in relief. "I've never been so scared in my entire life. I thought something bad was happening," the poor man wept. "Shampoo...you and our babies are my entire world. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He ran his hands along her back, rocking her as he inhaled her sweet scent, rubbing her swollen belly as their babies quivered inside.

Cologne's expression softened at Mousse. In all her years, she had never, not once, seen a man more dedicated to his wife as Mousse was to her precious Shampoo. Throughout Shampoo's life, Mousse was simply a pest - a myopic, pining, pathetic man who was in love with a woman high above his caliber. He was a member of her village, but she never gave him a second glance, as there were many men far stronger, agile, and suitable as a husband - and with perfectly good eyesight. A man like Mousse was not suitable to sire children of the proud Amazon tribe. Once Ranma was in the picture, Mousse was simply a body to work in the restaurant for hardly any wages - after all, that's the only reason she put up with him living in Japan. 

The man would never be able to defeat Shampoo's rightful husband. Yes, Cologne had a plan for Shampoo to marry the man who defeated her. Yet one day, Shampoo voiced her intentions to marry Mousse, rather than Ranma. Such a change of heart should not have been acceptable - yet Shampoo was not just an Amazon warrior. She was her great-granddaughter too. Despite all the reasons to deny her wishes, Cologne could not bring herself to deny Shampoo the husband she wanted for herself - even if it was that idiot, Mousse. 

Yet Mousse had surprised her. He had surprised her in a way no one ever had before in her 300 years. He deeply loved Shampoo - yet he didn't just state his love. His actions spoke louder than words. He was there for her, supporting her in every way possible, even before she was pregnant. Indeed, Mousse had always been there for Shampoo, whether she wanted him there or not. Most men didn't involve themselves in pregnancy, as it was seen as a woman's burden. Mousse, however, did everything within his power to help Shampoo through this time, never leaving her side even for a minute. His devotion was admirable, his love deep and undeniable. Mousse was more of a man than she'd ever care to admit - at least for now.

"Not worry, Mousse!" Shampoo whispered to her husband as she held his shaking hand. "Shampoo okay. _See?"_ she said pressing his palms to her swollen belly, massaging the firm yet warm bulge. "No hurt at all, Mousse. Shampoo alright now. Mousse no cry!"

Mousse smiled a little at Shampoo's encouragement. She wiped a stray tear from his eye and he seemed much calmer. "I love you, Shampoo," said Mousse kindly. "I'm sorry I worry. I can't help myself."

Shampoo giggled. "Shampoo know. Mousse very sweet. It okay." she smiled. 

"These contractions may continue to occur sometimes, but as long as they don't progress, it's perfectly normal," Cologne reassured Mousse. "Everything looks perfectly normal. The babies are strong and healthy. The boy is still on the smaller side, but this is common in multiples. Have faith, Mousse," Cologne reached out and touched his shoulder. "We're almost halfway there."

Mousse wrapped his arms around Shampoo as Cologne headed back to her bedroom, his mind racing with thoughts. For now, he needed to be strong for Shampoo, and together they would take it one day at a time. He made a solemn vow to himself that night - to do whatever he could possibly do in his power to protect Shampoo and his children, no matter what. They were his greatest treasure, and he'd always be there for them, anytime, anywhere, no matter what. Always.


	10. Uncharted Territory

It was time again for Shampoo to visit Dr. Tofu. She spent part of that morning content in the loving arms of her husband as he gently nursed her, the sunbeams glowing into the quiet calm of their bedroom. Shampoo sighed happily as Mousse drank her warm milk, enjoying the delightful pleasure of his mouth against her chest as he relieved her.

When Mousse had finished suckling her breasts, Shampoo laid her head on his muscled chest, dozing to the sound of his heartbeat. Mousse kissed her head and lay back with his arm around his beloved wife, the other resting on her belly as the life quivered within. 

When it was time to head over to the clinic, Shampoo walked with Mousse, her hand entwined with his as she leaned against him. They entered the office where Kasumi greeted them with a smile, followed by Roxy, hopping onto her lap and giggling. 

"Hello Mousse, hello Shampoo!" said Kasumi happily. "Soon you'll be having your own little ones hopping all over you!" she laughed. "I'll have you guys go into exam room 1 as usual. Ono will meet you there."

Mousse led Shampoo to the exam room, helping her up onto the table. It was getting harder these days for Shampoo to maneuver in situations that had been simple before. Her belly was becoming more swollen by the day, and Shampoo found herself trying to catch her breath at times even with mild exertion. Dr. Tofu entered within a few minutes with a kind smile.

"I hope you are doing well today, Shampoo," said Dr. Tofu kindly. "How have you been feeling?"

"Shampoo feel okay," Shampoo said, still trying to catch her breath. "Just have hard time taking deep breath sometimes."

"Ah, that's to be expected, my dear," said Dr. Tofu. "Your uterus is being quite stretched these days, which is causing your diaphragm to be compressed sometimes. Lying down should help adjust things a bit." He motioned for Shampoo to lie back as Mousse helped lower her.

"Alright Shampoo, I'll take a look at your abdomen," said Dr. Tofu as Shampoo nodded and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her swollen belly. Dr. Tofu palpated her swollen belly with care. "Well, it seems your babies are making themselves noticed!" he laughed. "I spoke with Cologne yesterday and she told me about the Braxton-Hicks contractions you were experiencing. I'm sorry to hear you were quite unnerved by it. Have you been feeling any recently?"

Shampoo shook her head, recalling how terrified poor Mousse had been that night. "No, Shampoo feel okay. Husband and great-grandmother make feel better." she smiled kindly up at Mousse, who beamed with pride at the statement. 

"Have you been experiencing any issues with breast engorgement?" asked Dr. Tofu as he continued to palpate Shampoo's belly. "Please let us know if you do start to have any pain - regular draining or pumping of the extra milk can help alleviate that, especially if done regularly."

Shampoo shook her head, as Mousse turned bright red, grinning like an idiot. "No, Shampoo okay. Shampoo able to...manage so far."

"Alright, everything feels as expected," said Dr. Tofu, placing a warm blanket over Shampoo's exposed belly. "I'll have the ultrasound machine brought in and we'll take a look inside." Shampoo and Mousse nodded as Dr. Tofu stepped out.

Shampoo gazed up at Mousse with a sarcastic look. "Mousse! Why you smiling like that? Shampoo almost have to smack you!"

Mousse chuckled as he squeezed Shampoo's hand. "Oh, I'm just happy about the fact that your milk hasn't been causing any pain, my love. What exactly have you been doing that helps you so well?"

Shampoo stuck her tongue out at Mousse. Her husband was an idiot sometimes...but that was why she loved him. When Dr. Tofu returned with the machine, he had Shampoo reveal her belly again.

"Kasumi was going to join us, but Roxy decided she has other plans," Dr. Tofu laughed. "You'll know all about that soon enough. Now let's see how things are going inside your uterus, Shampoo," Dr. Tofu said as he turned on the screen, preparing Shampoo's abdomen. He placed some warm jelly on Shampoo's belly, and began to run the wand slowly over the area. 

"Now Cologne said she was able to tell the gender, so I'll confirm that too. I imagine someone with her experience knows what she's doing!" Dr. Tofu chuckled as scrambled images began to appear on the screen. "Okay, so here we have 'Baby A'," said Dr. Tofu, pointing at the image. "You can see the heartbeat here," the doctor pointed to the flutter on screen, and Mousse squeezed Shampoo's hand, beaming with pride. "So I'll take a detailed look at the anatomy of each baby, since this is the time we would normally do that. Right off I can tell that this one is, in fact, a girl."

Shampoo giggled as she looked up at Mousse. "Great-grandmother right! Oh Mousse, we have baby girl!"

Mousse smiled down at his wife, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "She'll be wonderful. Just like you. They all will."

Dr. Tofu smiled as he continued to examine the screen, and Mousse stared in wonder at what was happening in that very moment. Shampoo could hear Mousse sniffle as his eyes teared up watching the screen, and it warmed her heart. Her Mousse was a kind, gentle, loving man - and she'd not have had him any other way.

"So now we'll move on to 'Baby B'," said Dr. Tofu, moving the wand. "The first looked quite normal, a little cramped on space, which is to be expected, so I want to make sure each baby has adequate amniotic fluid and a healthy placenta," said Dr. Tofu. "The placenta nourishes each baby, and since each egg was fertilized separately, each baby seems to have their own, which is good, as sometimes multiples share one and it can be difficult for each baby to get adequate resources," Dr. Tofu pointed out the heartbeat on 'Baby B', as Shampoo and Mousse gazed in awe. "Ah! Just like Cologne said...another girl!"

"Oh Mousse!" cried Shampoo. "That so wonderful!"

Mousse brought her hand up to his mouth and lovingly kissed it. "Of course it is. Seeing my babies inside your belly is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." Mousse sniffled as a tear fell down his cheek, and Shampoo squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Dr. Tofu smiled warmly at the couple. "So the placenta looks good here, as well as the rest of the baby's anatomy. Amniotic fluid seems appropriate as well. Now with each placenta producing its own hormones, you'll likely experience surges at times, which can affect your milk production, nausea, and even libido. More than likely you are already aware of this."

Shampoo smiled as she nodded to Dr. Tofu, and she was positive Mousse was grinning sheepishly behind her. Dr. Tofu continued. "If any of your symptoms worsen, we can give you some medication to help," Shampoo nodded as Dr. Tofu moved the wand again to her lower belly quadrant. "Alright, so we have 'Baby C' now," Dr. Tofu pointed to the heartbeat on screen, and Mousse kissed Shampoo's head again. "Strong heartbeat, and anatomy is looking just fine," said the doctor as he continued to move the probe. "Ah! Cologne strikes again! A girl, just like she said." Dr. Tofu said with a kind smile.

"Three little girl!" said Shampoo happily as she placed Mousse's hand on her cheek. "Oh Mousse, Shampoo so happy!"

Mousse smiled. "We'll have to keep the boys at bay with a stick once they get old enough!" Mousse laughed. "They'll be just as beautiful as their mother."

Shampoo giggled as Dr. Tofu continued his examination on the ultrasound. "Okay, everything looks okay here, placenta looks just perfect. Now time for 'Baby D'," said Dr. Tofu as he moved the wand to the final quadrant. Mousse's heart sank when he saw the change in expression on Dr. Tofu's face, feeling fear and adrenaline rush through his veins. Dr. Tofu didn't speak for a moment as he examined the screen closely.

"Okay, Shampoo," said Dr. Tofu calmly. "Baby D is smaller than the rest, just like Cologne told me. The baby is also lower on space, which causes me concern as your pregnancy progresses," said the doctor as Mousse squeezed her hand, which was trembling. "The heartbeat is strong," he pointed to the flutter on screen. "It's a little slower than I'd like to see, but for now, it seems okay," the doctor continued. "And just like Cologne said...we have a boy!"

Shampoo smiled nervously, gazing up at Mousse. "Oh Mousse! We have little boy too!"

Mousse tried to hold back his tears in vain as he watched the heartbeat of his tiny son on the screen. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life - aside from Shampoo and his other babies, that is. A gentle knock was heard on the door as Kasumi entered, smiling at Mousse and Shampoo.

"Hello you two, I was hoping I'd get a chance to stop by. Roxy finally settled down for her nap," Kasumi smiled kindly. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, Shampoo glad to see Kasumi," said Shampoo happily. 

Mousse smiled at Kasumi as well. "Of course, Kasumi. Dr. Tofu just told us we're having 3 girls and a boy!" Mousse beamed with pride at the statement.

"Oh, Cologne was right then!" Kasumi clapped her hands with glee. "I'm so happy for you two. You'll get one of everything!" Mousse and Shampoo laughed at Kasumi's reaction. Dr. Tofu continued to examine the ultrasound screen so that Kasumi could see the babies, and she beamed with happiness at the sight. 

Dr. Tofu turned to Mousse and Shampoo as he removed the ultrasound wand, and Kasumi helped wipe the gel from Shampoo's belly. "I also wanted to talk with you both in regards to the progress of your pregnancy, Shampoo," said Dr. Tofu, his voice much more serious, as it pained him to have this conversation. "In a high multiple birth like this, I'm very concerned about all of the babies, particularly the boy, 'Baby D'. We want the babies to stay in utero as long as possible, but inevitably you will likely deliver prematurely."

Mousse gulped nervously, trying to hide his fear. Deep down, he knew this was inevitable, but hearing Dr. Tofu speak those words tremendously unnerved him. 

"It's also a safe bet that you'll deliver via cesarean section," said Dr. Tofu. "We'll plan on giving you medication at about 25 weeks to mature the babies lungs in preparation for a premature delivery," Kasumi placed a reassuring hand on Shampoo's free hand. "It's the best option in this case, and we'll be able to be prepared in case the babies need special care," Shampoo nodded, and noticed Mousse's hand had started to tremble a little. "I know this is hard to talk about, but please don't let what I'm saying scare you. Medicine has advanced so much even in the last 20 years - the longer the babies stay inside, the better their chances will be. So from this point on, Shampoo, you are on strict orders for rest, and only to engage in light activity at home."

Shampoo pouted a little, and it made Mousse smile. Shampoo hated being told what to do - and certainly hated being told she couldn't do much for the next several months. He kissed her hand and chuckled a little at her huffing. 

"I'm sorry my dear, but it's just the way it is," chuckled Dr. Tofu. "Kasumi wasn't too keen on it either when I told her to take it easy," Dr. Tofu said, glancing to Kasumi as she giggled. "We'll continue your visits weekly Shampoo, and in between if anything comes up. I'll want to keep an eye on space for the babies, and check on the boy's condition often."

Shampoo and Mousse nodded in understanding. Mousse helped Shampoo button up her blouse as Kasumi assisted Dr. Tofu. They walked home together, and much to Shampoo's dislike, she only did some light work around the restaurant while Mousse busily picked up the busy part of lunch and dinner. Cologne was planning to hire some extra help while Shampoo advanced in her pregnancy, and subsequently gave birth. Shampoo understood the reasoning, but she still felt frustrated that she was unable to help as much as she normally did. 

* * *

When their work was over, Shampoo curled up into bed in the arms of her husband as he lovingly nursed each of her swollen breasts. Shampoo arched her back, sighing in pleasure at the sensation of Mousse's warm mouth latched onto her nipple, listening to the sounds of his gentle suckling in the darkness as she wrapped her arms around him.

 _"Oh, Mousse..."_ Shampoo sighed in deep pleasure. "That feel so good..." Shampoo cried out as Mousse softly nursed her. He kneaded her breasts in his large hands as her delicious, warm milk flowed, taking time to suckle each nipple with care.

Once her breasts were drained and soft again, Shampoo rested her head on Mousse's muscled chest, falling asleep as he rested a hand on her swollen belly. Mousse, however, stared up into the darkness, his mind deep in thought as he watched the slow rise and fall of his beloved Shampoo's breathing, her soft body pillowed against his chest. After lying awake for some time, Mousse carefully laid the sleeping Shampoo on billowy pillows, covering her sleeping form with a blanket. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, moving strands of hair away from her sleeping face. Even in the dim light, he thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Mousse climbed out of bed, putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a robe as he descended the stairs. He sat at the kitchen table under the overhead lamp, holding his head in his hands as he heated up a kettle of water on the stove. He poured himself a cup of tea, his mind off in deep thought. He was so absorbed in his mind that he didn't even hear Cologne come down and sit across from him at the table.

"You should be sleeping, duck-boy." said Cologne, which startled Mousse for a moment.

"Oh...Cologne, I'm sorry!" Mousse exclaimed, almost spilling his mug. "Did...did I wake you?"

"No son, I was already awake when I heard you come down here. It's not something typical of you." replied Cologne

Mousse averted his eyes nervously. "I...I just wanted a cup of tea, that's all. Would you like some?" Cologne nodded as Mousse poured a hot steaming mug for Cologne, and the two sat together in silence for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts, boy?" said Cologne as she sat across from Mousse in the dim light, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh..." said Mousse quietly, rubbing his face. "Well, I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Boy, I've known you your entire life. You'd sleep through a hurricane if it blew through here," said Cologne with a chuckle. "Come, Mousse. Tell me what's really on your mind."

Mousse sighed as he took off his glasses, his steel eyes far off. "I'm just worried about...about the babies," said Mousse somewhat hesitantly. It was hard for him to admit his fears to the Amazon leader. "It's just everything Dr. Tofu told us today. About how the babies are probably going to be born prematurely...and about how the boy is smaller than the rest," Mousse's voice shook a little as he tried to hold back a sob. "I know I sound like a coward, Cologne...but I'm just scared. I've never been more afraid in my entire life than when I thought something bad was happening to Shampoo or my babies."

Cologne reached a hand out to Mousse, wrapping her fingers around his. "It's alright, son." she said softly and motherly, which took Mousse by surprise. He'd never heard Cologne speak so kindly to him before.

"If something happens to Shampoo, or any of our babies...I don't know what I'll do," Mousse gulped as a single tear fell from his eye. "I'm especially worried for my son. He's smaller than the others...weaker," Mousse sighed, averting his eyes. "I'm scared that he won't be able to make it."

Cologne continued to hold Mousse's hand and smiled kindly at him. "If he's anything like you, he'll be just fine." 

"Huh?" said Mousse in surprise.

"Mousse, listen. I'm old," said Cologne matter-of-factly. "I've lived a long time. I've seen a lot of things. But you? You've done something that hardly anyone has been able to do in my 300 years. You surprised me."

"What?" stumbled Mousse as he adjusted his glasses back onto his face with a free hand. Was Cologne actually being nice to him?

"Boy, you're as stubborn as they come, and far more of a man than I ever cared to give you credit for," Cologne continued as she held Mousse's hand. "Mousse, listen. You aren't the strongest warrior in our village by any means. Being the Amazon leader, I have to uphold our laws and ensure our proud people carry on the strongest bloodlines. Yet I short-sighted myself. Shampoo wasn't just a member of our tribe...she's my family, too. When she chose you to be her husband, I wanted to protest," Cologne's eyes appeared clouded and far off. "But seeing you two together reminded me of the ideals I had in my youth, long ago. Helped me remember what love really was - something more than just being the strongest."

Mousse stared at Cologne in shock, unable to find words. His village leader had never, _ever,_ not once, spoken to him with so much respect and kindness. "I was wrong about you, Mousse," she said with a gentle gaze. "You're more of a man than I've ever seen in my long life. You love my great-granddaughter, and always put her well being before your own. Your actions speak louder than words," she said. "When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong. You are worthy of my Shampoo. And if that baby is anything like his father, he'll never give up. He'll be a fighter, and he'll be just fine. They all will."

Mousse wiped tears away from his eyes. "That means a lot coming from you...I mean it," said Mousse, still trying to stifle back a sob as Cologne rubbed his hand. "I just hope I can be the man Shampoo needs me to be."

"You already are, Mousse," Cologne replied. "As long as you have each other, you can manage whatever comes your way. Those babies are already so loved and cherished, and they haven't even been born yet! No matter what happens, they'll be alright. I have every reason to believe this true."

Mousse smiled. Hearing such reassuring words from his village leader gave him confidence. "Thanks, Cologne. That really helped me."

Cologne grinned profusely. "Of course! Why else do you think I hired some extra help around here? It wasn't just so Shampoo could rest! Shampoo needs you by her side as much as possible, far more than I do!" she laughed. "Now get back up to your wife, duck-boy. And if you tell anyone about this conversation between us, I'll deny it. Now off to bed with you!" she cackled, and headed back to her bedroom as Mousse chuckled to himself. 

Mousse ascended the stairs back to the bedroom, where his beloved lay sleeping, the dim moonlight grazing her figure, outlining her swollen belly. He took his place beside her, kissing her on the forehead as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, Shampoo," he said, placing a hand on her belly, softly kissing it. "I love you four, too." He closed his eyes, and this time sleep and Mousse finally found each other, as his beloved curled against him in the dark. 


	11. To New Year's Eve

Shampoo lay in the strong arms of her loving husband in the darkness, her swollen belly pressed against him. At this stage in her pregnancy, her breasts had begun to fill faster and faster between sessions. So much so, that only a single session before bed was not enough anymore. One night, Mousse was awoken by the soft whisper of his wife in the early hours just after midnight. "Mousse," Shampoo whispered into the darkness, running her hands along his torso. "Shampoo want you to nurse her. Milk very full."

Mousse smiled, not at all upset he had been awoken in the middle of the night. He yawned and stretched in the dark as Shampoo rolled off of his chest. He wrapped his arms around his beloved wife and brought his mouth to her aching breast, and began to gently nurse.

Shampoo loved the feeling of Mousse's warm lips and tongue against her swollen nipples, shivering at the sensation. She cried out softly as her milk came, her discomfort quickly alleviated. The pleasure of Mousse's soft, gentle nursing was so overwhelming, she was sure she'd climax any second. The milk began to flow faster and faster with each of Mousse's gentle suckles. Her breathing grew rapid as Mousse's warm mouth caressed her nipples, and before she even knew what was happening, her body clenched up as a powerful orgasm tore through her.

_"Oh!"_ cried Shampoo as she climaxed. _"Oh! Oh, Mousse!_ Shampoo coming!" she cried, pulling Mousse against her soft body. Mousse could feel her silky, warm milk squirting onto him in the darkness. As her body began to relax, Shampoo lay back in Mousse's arms, panting and sighing with content. Mousse grinned with pride at the sight of his satisfied wife. Shampoo touched his chest, giggling as she felt her milk on his skin. 

"Shampoo sorry Mousse!" Shampoo laughed. "Mousse make Shampoo feel so good when nurse her," she sighed as Mousse squeezed a breast softly in his palm. _"Ohhh..."_ Shampoo cried out as her warm milk leaked. 

"My my, Shampoo," whispered Mousse as he held Shampoo, kissing her cheek. "I've never had you do _that_ before," he said, softly kissing her neck. Shampoo moaned in pleasure as Mousse continued to gently kiss her neck, feeling her milk leaking down her breasts with each breath. "I'm proud to know I give you such pleasure, my beloved." Mousse moved his large hands against Shampoo's breasts as he milked her, enjoying the sounds of his love crying out in pleasure. 

Mousse continued to bestow soft kisses down Shampoo's neck as he massaged her breasts, squeezing the warm milk from her nipples. Shampoo softly cried out as she writhed in pleasure in Mousse's strong embrace, unable to control her own voice.

_"Oh, Mousse!"_ cried Shampoo in ecstasy as Mousse continued to pleasure her. Shampoo was practically screaming when her body quivered as she began to climax again. _"Mousse! Ohhh..."_ Shampoo groaned as heat filled her belly, and Mousse continued to knead her breasts in his large hands, and press soft kisses against her neck. _"Mousse! Shampoo coming!"_ she cried as she came, warm milk pouring onto Mousse's palms and down his wrists. 

"That's it...come for me, my precious Shampoo..." Mousse whispered as Shampoo writhed beneath him, her orgasm washing over her. Her belly quivered with life, and Mousse could feel the movements against him as Shampoo climaxed. Shampoo breathed heavily, her body covered in sweat, her eyes closed as her body began to relax. Mousse pulled back with a smirk as he swept hair away from Shampoo's face. 

"Oh dear," Mousse teased as Shampoo rested in his arms with a contented smile. "It feels as if the earth is moving, my beloved."

"Mousse..." whispered Shampoo as her chest heaved. "That...that feel so wonderful. Thank you."

"Of course, my love," replied Mousse as he kissed Shampoo's forehead, holding her in his muscled arms. "It is my duty as a man to help relieve your discomfort. I'm honored to please all of you." Mousse rubbed Shampoo's belly, which was still stirring as their babies kicked and turned. 

Shampoo reached out and caressed Mousse's cheek, whispering into the darkness. "Please, Mousse..." Shampoo spoke softly "Shampoo want Mousse to make love to her."

Mousse gently kissed Shampoo's cheek as he ran his fingers through her hair. "As you wish, my beloved." he said, and reached a hand down Shampoo's body, caressing each curve as he softly kissed her in the dark. Shampoo spread her legs to welcome Mousse's touch, sighing passionately as he massaged her hot, slick womanhood. 

Shampoo wrapped her arms around her husband, sighing in pleasure as his fingers caressed deep between her legs. Shampoo pulled Mousse down for a passionate kiss as her honey spilt around against his hand. Pulling back, Mousse held his beloved wife in his arms, and began to gently enter her.

Mousse brought his lips to Shampoo's nipple, softly nursing as he made love to her. He adjusted his pelvis, allowing his manhood to massage Shampoo's hot, ripe cervix each time he entered her. Shampoo sighed deeply, giving herself to Mousse's gentle, passionate lovemaking. Mousse continue to nurse as they made love, and Shampoo ran her hands along his muscled arms as his large hands caressed every curve. 

"I love you, my beloved Shampoo." whispered Mousse between suckles. Whenever she was in Mousse's arms, Shampoo knew, beyond all doubt, that she was loved and cherished by this man, more than even life itself. She could feel the stirring of life within her womb as Mousse made love to her, growing stronger as heat filled her lower belly as Mousse's manhood continued to massage her cervix. 

Finally, she could stand it no longer, and pulled Mousse against her as she climaxed powerfully. Mousse continued to suckle her milk as she orgasmed, kneading and squeezing her other breast causing streams of milk from her tender pink nipple. Shampoo arched her back as she came again, and Mousse came with her. Shampoo closed her eyes as she felt Mousse's hot seed splashing inside her, filling her to the very brim.

"Thank You, Mousse," sighed Shampoo in utter bliss. Mousse pulled back from Shampoo's breasts, and softly brought his lips to kiss her. He then brought his lips down to kiss her belly, running his large hands against the soft yet firm swell. He then turned to his side and wrapped a muscled arm around his wife, enjoying this silent moment together. Shampoo sighed contentedly in the darkness, resting her soft, voluptuous form against Mousse's muscled chest to the sound of his heartbeat. Mousse continued to caress Shampoo's swollen belly as it moved with life until he fell asleep. 

* * *

It was another typical day at the Cat Cafe. Mousse bused tables as Cologne shouted at him to work faster, as usual. Yet Mousse knew it was just for show, smiling as he recalled their previous conversation not long ago. Shampoo was waiting tables, as per Dr. Tofu, she needed to only partake in light work. Mousse would take any chance he could to glance at her with a sigh, admiring her swollen belly covered by her apron. To Mousse, Shampoo was so beautiful no matter what she was doing.

Suddenly Mousse was awoken by a knock on the front counter. A man had entered with a pile of papers, and Cologne came up to the desk. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Why yes!" said the man happily. "I was just wondering if I could put up flyers in your restaurant for the upcoming New Year's Ball?" the man asked. "It's for all ages, with live music and dancing. It's a formal affair, and I'd be willing to give you free tickets if you'd allow me to post some flyers in your restaurant."

Mousse started to listen intently. The idea of a romantic ball at on New Year's Eve sounded like a wonderful date to take Shampoo on. With all the stresses of pregnancy, he would have liked nothing more than to do something extra special, and show her how much he loved her. A plan began to formulate in his mind even before Cologne was able to reply to the man. 

Cologne thought for a moment before replying. "Well, I suppose it would be in order if you gave us tickets. I have a great-granddaughter who would be thrilled to go to something like this. Alright, you have a deal."

The man thanked Cologne and handed her a set of flyers. "I'll have some tickets mailed to this address. Thanks for your cooperation! Many people look forward to this event all year. It's quite an event. I wouldn't miss it!"

* * *

Mousse finished his work at the Cat Cafe before heading to Tony's Restaurant. It was a small Italian place on a corner - a red brick building. It wasn't much to look at, but it was quite deceiving. The food was incredibly good, and the two owners, Tony and Joe, took quite a liking to Mousse when he worked there. He would pick up some time working there to earn a little extra money, yet hadn't since finding out Shampoo was pregnant, and hadn't had a chance to see his friends since Christmas Eve. 

"Well look-a who's here!" exclaimed Tony when he saw Mousse in the doorway. "Long-a time no-a see!" Tony hugged Mousse tightly, followed by Joe. "Josephina! Moussa is-a here!"

Josephine, Tony's short, round wife, came down the stairs and greeted Mousse with a hug. "Oh, Moussa! It-a so nice to see-a you again! How is the mother to-a be?"

Mousse chuckled at the warmth of his friends. "She's well. Actually, I came by today to ask for some advice," said Mousse, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I want to take Shampoo to a New Year's Eve Ball coming up. I want to make the night really special for her, but...I don't know if I can."

Tony huffed at Mousse as he cut him off. "Well, why-a not Moussa? Do-a you not want an evening of romance and dancing?" he laughed.

Mousse blushed a little, thinking of how badly he wanted to take Shampoo. "No, Tony...not like that. I just..well, I can't dance."

"Fah! Nonsense!" said Josephine in response. "Anyone can-a dance!"

Mousse sighed. "I don't know if you guys have noticed, but my vision is pretty terrible."

Joe cackled at Mousse. "Moussa, everybody-a notice that."

Mousse smiled, despite his heart sinking a little. "Well, between that and the fact that I can't dance to save my life, I don't really have any place going to a dance, and I can't afford someone to teach me. I was hoping maybe you could help."

Tony grinned as he gave Mousse a pat on the back. "Well, Moussa, it-a just so happen Tony, Josephine, and-a Joe excellent dancers. Back in Italy, we danced every night in our youth."

"Y-you did?" stumbled Mousse, almost dropping the sponge. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Oh Moussa, of course we-a could!" laughed Tony kindly.

Mousse blushed a little, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Alright guys, when can we start?"

Tony smiled at Mousse fatherly. "Why-a not tonight?" he said.

"Oh, well alright. I'll just finish this up and we can get started." said Mousse.

Mousse accompanied Tony, Joe, and Josephine to the dining room. They pushed all the tables and chairs up against the wall, leaving the large dining room open.

"Alright, Moussa!" said Tony enthusiastically. "Now, I have-a you dance with Joe. Let-a him lead. I will instruct."

Mousse nodded and walked over to Joe. He was incredibly nervous, as he had never danced a day in his life, let alone with a tall Italian man.

Tony clapped his hands. "A one! A two! A one-a two-a three!" he turned the radio on and it began to play romantic Italian music. "Okay, Moussa. Let-a Joe lead, okay? First-a step, is to step-a on the two, not-a the one."

Mousse stared at Tony completely confused. Tony clapped his hands as the music played. "A one! A two! a one-a two-a three!"

Mousse tried to follow Joe as he led the dance, but fumbled almost immediately. This was going to be even harder than he thought. 

"No!" shouted Joe at Mousse as his feet stumbled.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Mousse apologized, embarrassed. 

"Listen, Moussa!" exclaimed Tony, gesturing his hands. "You-a no step-a on the one! You-a step on-a the two!"

"Okay." said Mousse, quite unnerved.

"Again!" Tony said as he started to count, but Mousse stumbled again as Joe tried to lead him.

"No no!" exclaimed Tony as he stepped in, grabbing Mousse's hands. "You-a gotta start on the two, understand Moussa?" he said. "Find-a the two!"

"I've never danced before, Tony," said Mousse apologetically. "I'm as clumsy as it gets."

"Is okay, Moussa," said Josephine motherly. "Anybody can-a learn. Now, we-a try again. Step on-a the two! Now go!"

* * *

Mousse continued his secret lessons with Tony, Josephine, and Joe into the coming weeks. It was difficult at first - between his poor eyesight and clumsy feet, Mousse was convinced his friends would simply just give up on him and take time for other leisures. Yet they kept at it.

"When-a music start, you no dance until-a on-a two!" Tony said for the umpteenth time. "Got it?" And yet again, Mousse would stumble, and try again. And again. And again. 

"Relax, relax!" Joe would say as he tried to lead Mousse. "Just-a go into the turn, no-a resist me!"

"Breathe!" Josephine would say, positioning Mousse to follow the steps the right way. "Frame-a you body, Moussa. Again! Two-a three-a four-a!" Joe would constantly correct Mousse's body alignment as they practiced dancing.

"Don't lean-a back!" Josephine would shout as Joe spun him around. "Let-a yourself flow with-a the dance. No fight-a the flow!"

With time, Mousse was able to finally accomplish some of the basic beginning steps of several dances - waltzes and tangos, and even the merengue. 

"Spaghetti arms!" Tony would say angrily. "Look-a at you-a arms, Moussa!" he lifted Mousse's arms which were loose. "Tighten it-a up, Moussa! And keep-a in you-a dance space!"

"This-a my dance space," Joe said, pushing Mousse away from him and motioning with his arms. "This-a your dance space, Moussa! You-a no go into mine, I no-a go into yours!"

"Two-a three-a four-a...shoulders down, Moussa! Lock your frame!" Tony would say as they practiced the advanced waltz steps, clapping his hands together. "Again, and concentrate! And-a hold your frame!"

"Again!" shouted Joe as the music played. "You-a need to master this before-a we do lifts later! Back now, easy! Back and-a easy again!"

"Turn again!" Tony said, resetting Mousse's body for what seemed like the millionth time. "Down, twist, and bow!"

Practice continued over the days, with what seemed like little progress. Still, they didn't give up on Mousse. 

"You-a trying to kill me?" Joe would shout when Mousse crashed into him. "You-a gotta concentrate, boy!"

The next step was to work on Mousse's balance. The benches were lined up straight in the dining room as Tony made Mousse practice with Joe on them over...and over...and over again.

"You-a must remember balance, Moussa!" Tony would say. "Not just in-a dancing, but in-a all of life!" 

"Whoa!" Mousse would exclaim as he almost fell on the floor yet again. "Okay, okay...I think I got it now."

"Don't look down!" said Joe as he turned Mousse's face towards him again. "Focus on-a me. Not on-a floor. Bend your knees!" Mousse was dearly afraid to fall on his face in front of Shampoo at the ball. He was trying his very best to follow the lessons, but sometimes it felt as if he'd never be able to get it.

* * *

One day they were practicing swinging each other into the air in a graceful, fluid manner. That is, except, for Mousse.

"Don't put-a your heel down, Moussa!" said Tony with a little frustration. "How-a many times Tony tell-a you?"

"Don't put-a your heel down!" stated Josephine, who was his partner for this lesson. "Keep-a head up, and eyes-a open!"

"I am!" exclaimed Mousse with frustration.

"Stay on-a the toe!" Tony instructed, ignoring Mousse's statements. "Listen to-a Tony! Steps aren't enough! You-a must _LISTEN_ to the music!"

"Yes, Moussa!" replied Josephine, wrapping her arms around Mousse's waist. "Feel the music, Moussa. Pretend you-a with someone, someone very-a special." she winked. "Someone you-a want to sweep-a off her feet!"

"It-a feeling, Moussa," explained Tony. "A heartbeat. Don't try-a so hard. Just-a close your eyes, and imagine _her_ in your arms."

Mousse took the words to heart and concentrated. He imagined that rather than Josephine, he held beloved Shampoo in his embrace, dressed beautifully, her soft body in his arms...

"Alright Moussa! A one-a, two-a, three-a, four!"

This time on the twirl, Mousse perfectly lifting Joe and spun him around, landing him neatly on the ground.

"Atta boy, Moussa!" Tony would exclaim with joy, a huge grin on his face. "That-a more like it!"

* * *

It was the morning of New Year's Eve. Shampoo and Mousse awoke to the howling of the wind outside as it shook the windows ferociously. They could hear the walls groaning against the gusts as they hit the house. 

"Oh my!" said Shampoo "Mousse, wind blow so hard!"

Mousse stretched and looked around the dim room. "Looks like the power is out," said Mousse as he reached to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, which did not even flicker when he turned the switch. Mousse turned back to Shampoo with a smile as the wind howled outside.

Mousse wrapped his arms around Shampoo when he saw her shiver a little bit. "Well, I suppose it would be best for us to stay here and keep each other warm," Mousse grinned as he kissed Shampoo's forehead. He now noticed the coolness in the air - the heat must have been off for a few hours. He held Shampoo's soft, warm, voluptuous body in his strong arms. "You make quite a nice heating pad, my love." he teased.

Shampoo giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh Mousse, Shampoo much warmer now," she grinned, and lifted up the blanket as she glanced down at her swollen breasts, which were pressed against Mousse's muscled chest, leaking warm droplets. "Shampoo have some idea how to pass the time."

Mousse smiled as he softly kissed his beloved. "Oh really? How do you suggest we pass the time when there's nothing to do with the power being out?"

Shampoo rolled her eyes as Mousse teased her, pressing her breasts harder against his chest. "Stupid Mousse! It not nice to tease wife!" she said sarcastically. "Now Mousse must do as Shampoo say!" Shampoo brought a hand up tenderly to Mousse's cheek. "Shampoo demand that husband nurse her. Amazon law say husband no can refuse an order from wife!"

Mousse grinned mischievously at her. "Ah, my love, but we aren't in the Amazon village, are we? Certainly those laws don't carry over this far."

Shampoo huffed at Mousse's teasing. "Stupid duck! Not matter where we are! Amazon law is Amazon law!" she replied. "Mousse, do as Shampoo say! Shampoo want you to nurse her, _now!"_

"Alright, alright!" Mousse chuckled as he pulled back with a smile, admiring Shampoo's lush body underneath the blankets. He lowered himself down in the bed so that his lips were level with her swollen breasts. Mousse brought his lips to a pink nipple, and massaged with his agile fingers as he began to gently nurse.

Shampoo sighed as Mousse's lips touched her nipple. _"Oh, Mousse..."_ Shampoo whispered as her milk swiftly came. "Shampoo milk coming so fast!" 

Mousse continued to suckle as Shampoo's milk came, and he expertly kneaded her breast with his fingers as the warm milk flowed. The more he massaged her chest, the faster the milk came - and Mousse was enjoying every glorious minute of it. As the days went by, Shampoo's milk became thicker and creamier when he nursed her. No matter how often these sessions happened these days, he'd never tire of it. Spending such intimate time with his beloved, and being able to make her feel good, was incredibly satisfying. It made him proud to be Shampoo's husband. Shampoo began to doze off in his Mousse's arms to the sound of his rhythmic suckling, and he smiled. Mousse pulled back, kissing Shampoo's cheek before pillowing her soft form on his chest, falling into a delightful nap with his beloved wife.

* * *

Later that day, Mousse stopped by Tony's Restaurant for his final lesson before the New Year's ball. Tony, Josephine and Joe had spend the last few hours preparing Mousse to look his best. They had rented him the finest tuxedo, and had his hair cut and styled by the finest salon owner they could find. Mousse hardly recognized himself when he stared into the mirror. That is, until he put on his glasses. They made him stick out like a sore thumb. He sighed in frustration.

"Moussa, we-a Joe have something for you." said Josephine, holding out a small vial. Mousse took the vial and examined it carefully.

"Josephine, what is this?" asked Mousse.

Tony smiled. "It an old family recipe, going back generations. It have the power to fix Moussa eyes, so no have to wear-a glasses. Now Moussa, this-a only-a work one night. It-a very hard to make. It very precious, so-a that why we give-a to you."

"Tony, I can't accept this!" said Mousse. "Something this precious...you guys, I can't!"

"We-a no take no for-a answer!" said Joe, smiling at Mousse. "It our-a honor to give-a to Moussa. Please, take it."

"You-a love your wife so much, Moussa go out of his way to make her night special. Moussa, you-a deserve this." said Josephine warmly.

Mousse smiled at Tony, Josephine, and Joe, embracing them in a warm hug. "I couldn't have done this without you guys. I don't know how to thank you."

"That easy, Moussa. You-a go, and get-a that girl!" Tony laughed, ushering Mousse out the door. "Now go, Moussa! Show your wife how-a much you love her!"

"Make-a her feel special!" replied Josephine enthusiastically "It-a make her feel on top of the world!"

"I love that happy little man," Tony said with a smile as Mousse walked off into the night. "Make-a Tony proud, Moussa! I know you-a can!"

_To be continued!_


	12. Friendly Competition

Shampoo was in the grand ballroom of the New Year's Eve Ball. The room was decorated with incredible detail, mimicking the look of real ice and snow, the light shimmering through the crystals and tiny lights with gentle ambiance. Shampoo sat alone as the music played. Couples danced to and fro, yet Shampoo did not join them. She sighed sadly, watching as Ranma danced beautifully with Akane to the romantic music. This was supposed to be the night of her dreams, yet she was spending it on the sidelines. Mousse was supposed to meet her here, yet she had not seen hide nor hair of him since that morning.

It made her heart sink to see Ryoga dancing with Ukyo, and Ranma with Akane to the romantic music the band was playing. Going to this ball was something she had been looking forward to for some time. Mousse must have gotten caught up doing something else, or helping Great-grandmother at the restaurant. Perhaps it was time to cut the evening short and go back home. Shampoo was so caught up, she didn't see the figure walking down the elegant staircase, who had eyes only on her.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down_

Shampoo looked up and realized that a man was walking towards her wearing a fine tuxedo. It was hard to see in the dim light. The man had flowing black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was incredibly, _incredibly_ handsome, and Shampoo felt her breath caught in her throat when she looked at him. 

The man parted through the crowd, coming directly to Shampoo, ignoring the group of girls who were swooning over him. He stopped in front of her and looked down, holding out his hand. Shampoo blushed, and before she could realize what she was doing, she accepted his hand.

_Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found_

The man led Shampoo onto the dance floor with great confidence. Shampoo wasn't able to get a good look at his face, but there was something familiar about him.

_I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

Shampoo was enraptured by this handsome stranger. Her heart pounded as he led her amongst the dancers to the center of the room.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true_

The figure raised his arm and spun Shampoo around to face him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began to sway with the music, expertly leading her into the dance. Shampoo couldn't stop staring at him, admiring how incredibly handsome he was.

_That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_

The man was an incredible dancer. Shampoo was able to follow his motions as they moved in perfect sync with the music, despite her swollen belly. The lights were dim, yet Shampoo felt incredibly comfortable with this stranger. He couldn't take his eyes off of Shampoo, his beautiful eyes staring into her very soul.

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday_

Shampoo was taken aback at how confident this man was. He expertly led her as they danced, delicately swinging her body off the floor at times as if she weighed nothing, making her gasp.

_Remember me this way,_   
_Remember me this way_

"I bet you didn't know I was a good dancer," said the man, wrapping his arms around Shampoo after she gasped as he spun her through the air. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. _"My beloved Shampoo."_

Shampoo squinted, and gasped as she pulled back from the embrace. _"Mousse?"_ she whispered. Blue eyes stared back at her, a smile on his face. Between the black tuxedo, styled hair, and lack of glasses, Shampoo had not recognized him. Shampoo reached out to touch his face - indeed, this was her Mousse.

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me_

_"Mousse..."_ whispered Shampoo. She was speechless. Mousse continued to rock her to the music, his arms holding her close. "Mousse, you came...Shampoo thought Mousse wouldn't."

_No matter where I go_   
_And I know that you'll be there_

"I know," said Mousse as he tipped her chin up to him, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I wanted to give you this night more than anything else in the entire world."

_Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
I'll always care_

"Oh Mousse..." Shampoo whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "You...you learned how to dance."

"I did," he whispered kindly to Shampoo. "It probably drove my friends Tony and Joe crazy, but I did it. I did it for you. All of you." he said as he reached a hand to caress Shampoo's swollen belly.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

Shampoo rested her head against Mousse's chest as he swayed her to the music. "I wanted to show how much you mean to me Shampoo. How much I love you," Mousse ran his fingers along her cheek. "I know how hard it's been on your body carrying our babies, so I wanted to give you a special evening, to show my appreciation." Feeling Mousse's fingertips against her skin sent chills up her spine.

_And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe_

Mousse continued to sway to the gentle music with Shampoo, expertly moving her to the steps of the dance. Shampoo couldn't help but swoon in the arms of her handsome Mousse. He smiled whenever her belly stirred with movement as it was pressed against him.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_

Mousse and Shampoo hadn't realized that they were now alone on the dancefloor. The dancers had all made space for them, and surrounded them in awe as Mousse beautifully danced with Shampoo to the music. They were focused only on each other.

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

Suddenly, Mousse was awoken from his focus on Shampoo by the clock ringing. It was midnight. The clock continued to clang for each hour, ringing in the new year. Mousse looked down into Shampoo's eyes. She looked incredibly beautiful tonight, and he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her.

 _"Mousse?"_ questioned Shampoo as she looked up into his loving gaze. The clock rang _9...10...11..._

At the ring of 12, Shampoo was shocked at the sensation of a pair of warm lips against hers. She was swept up into the passionate kiss as Mousse cupped her face, caressing her cheek. Her kind, gentle Mousse - the man who had always been there for her, who would do anything to make her feel special. She swooned into the kiss, leaning against Mousse as he wrapped his other arm around her. 

"Happy New Year!" cried the crowd with a release of festive ribbons and soundmakers. Mousse pulled back from Shampoo as he caressed her face, staring lovingly down at her. Shampoo swooned again at how handsome he looked.

"Happy New Year, my beautiful Shampoo," Mousse said as he gazed at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and swollen belly. "I love you."

Shampoo blushed as she replied. "Shampoo love you, Mousse." she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, and he swept her up in his strong arms and twirled her around as she laughed as her swollen belly bumped against him. He bent down and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered them on.

"Alright Mousse!" came the voice of Ranma. "Happy New Year!" He gave a thumbs up to his friend.

Mousse and Shampoo gazed at Ranma with blushes. They walked from the ballroom hand in hand as they headed home, falling asleep in each other's embrace as the night sky twinkled above. For this would be a much better new year than the last. 

* * *

"Good morning, Shampoo!" said Dr. Tofu as he entered the exam room. It had been a short while after New Year's, and it was yet again time for a weekly visit. 

Shampoo smiled at the kind Dr. Tofu as she lay back, knowing the routine now of these checkups. "Let's have a look here," said the doctor as he lifted up Shampoo's shirt, revealing her swollen belly. "My my! I know I see you ever week Shampoo, but the changes each time are quite breathtaking!" Shampoo giggled as Mousse squeezed her hand. The doctor felt each quadrant of her abdomen as usual before turning on the ultrasound machine. "Everything feels alright, Shampoo. Let's take a look inside."

Shampoo nodded as Dr. Tofu ran the wand over her belly. As usual, he examined each baby thoroughly, noting the heartbeat for each one. As Shampoo glanced up at Mousse, he was beaming with pride at the sight, and it made her smile.

"Cramped on space, but so far everything looks acceptable," said Dr. Tofu kindly. "The boy is still smaller, but his heart rate is better this time. For now, that'll have to do."

Shampoo and Mousse nodded in understanding when a soft knock was heard at the door. Kasumi entered the room, holding a cardboard box.

"Hello Shampoo, hello Mousse!" Kasumi greeted them happily. "I was hoping I'd catch you before your appointment was over!" she said as she gave Dr. Tofu a kiss. "Ono, I was cleaning out our inventory when I found this breast pump behind some boxes. It's brand new, and I figured we could give it to Shampoo."

Dr. Tofu nodded in agreement as he stroked his chin. "Indeed, it will come time soon when Shampoo will need to start collecting and storing her milk in the freezer so that she has enough when her time comes. That's a great idea, Kasumi!"

Kasumi smiled as Mousse helped Shampoo into a sitting position. "Ono, could you occupy Mousse outside for a moment while I go over the pump with Shampoo?"

Dr. Tofu smiled kindly as he motioned for Mousse to follow him, but not before Mousse glared at the box Kasumi had brought in. Mousse followed Dr. Tofu to his office, where their daughter, Roxy, was soundly sleeping in front of his desk, and Dr. Tofu chuckled.

"Kasumi tries so hard to get her to sleep in her crib for naps, but Roxy is hard-set on this spot," he laughed, gazing lovingly at his sleeping daughter. "She's the most beautiful thing in the entire world to me. You'll understand soon, Mousse."

Mousse smiled at Dr. Tofu. "I can't wait to meet them, to actually be able to hold them."

"It'll be a great day, Mousse," replied Dr. Tofu with a happy sigh. "It's hard, don't get me wrong...but I'd never trade it for anything in the world."

After a few minutes, Shampoo and Kasumi exited the exam room. Shampoo held the box in her arms, and Mousse couldn't help but scowl at the sight of that... _machine_. As they walked home together, Mousse clenched the box intensely. Although Shampoo didn't know it, Mousse had found competition in that box, and he was determined to make sure this new enemy was put in it's proper place as soon as possible.

* * *

That night after the restaurant was finally closed up, Mousse made his way upstairs where Shampoo was sitting in bed with the light on. She was reading something, and Mousse scowled when he realized it was the manual for that...that retched _machine_.

Shampoo must have heard Mousse's grumbling, as she looked up from her reading with a sly grin. "What matter, husband?" Shampoo said playfully, eyeing the pump that was on the nightstand. "Shampoo just setting up pump to drain milk."

Mousse furrowed his eyebrow at the statement, huffing. "Please, like that tiny little piece of junk can possibly do a good job."

Shampoo smirked again as she eyed Mousse. "Oh?" she said playfully. "Mousse...you not...you not _jealous_ of silly little pump, are you?"

Mousse scowled again as he crossed his arms. _"Me? Jealous?"_ spat Mousse as he eyed the pump in annoyance. "Of that stupid piece of garbage? I think not. I just don't think you need it, that's all!"

"Oh really?" teased Shampoo with a giggle. "Well, Dr. Tofu think Shampoo need to start drain milk. Maybe not need Mousse's help anymore."

Shampoo was highly amused when she heard Mousse growl. "No way! That dumb thing can't possibly do as good of a job as me!" he spat. "I won't have my job taken away by some stupid machine!"

Shampoo eyed Mousse playfully. "Oh really? Well, maybe Mousse should show Shampoo how much better he is," she giggled. "Let's have contest. Whoever drain milk fastest win."

Mousse furrowed his brow in determination. "I'll prove myself, don't you worry!" he said, rushing downstairs to get two large measuring cups. When he came back upstairs, he sat next to Shampoo on the bed, where she had the pump ready and attached to her right breast through her open blouse. The sight heightened Mousse's determination even further.

"Okay Mousse," said Shampoo with a giggle. "Shampoo go for 5 minutes. Whichever way have most milk after win. Then, that way Shampoo do from now on." she teased, enjoying Mousse's annoyed response.

Mousse grasped Shampoo's left breast over the cup with one hand, using the other to manipulate her nipple. Shampoo chuckled, and with a swift motion, she started the stopwatch on the alarm clock. "Go!" she shouted.

Mousse wasted no time manipulating Shampoo's nipple, shooting jets of milk from her pink nipples into the cup. The hum of the pump filled him with rage - he would not be defeated by a mere piece of machinery. He was a man, and he would prove himself. No one, not machine or human, would take away his position!

Shampoo lay back as the pump worked on her right breast, and Mousse worked on her left. Mousse's quick, agile fingers filled the cup faster than even Shampoo had expected. By the time the pump had filled the cup a quarter of the way, Mousse had milked almost half of one. In addition to that, Mousse pressed soft, warm kisses along Shampoo's neck as he milked her, causing her to sigh in pleasure as heat grew between her legs. Mousse expertly squeezed streams of milk from her pink nipple, almost overflowing the cup before he put it on the nightstand. He continued to press soft kisses along her neck and collarbone before popping the pump off of her right breast, and began to gently milk her with agile fingers into the cup. 

When the cup was filled to the brim, Mousse placed it on the night stand next to the other one, and snaked a hand down Shampoo's panties, where he was greeted by the searing heat of her slick womanhood. He began to massage her petals as he latched his mouth onto a nipple, softly nursing as his beloved wife cried out in pleasure. Shampoo grasped Mousse's free hand and placed it on her other breast, and Mousse continued to milk her with his fingers as he nursed and pleasured between her legs. 

Shampoo cried out as Mousse massaged her clitoris and ripe cervix, clenching her entire body in his loving embrace as she powerfully climaxed, the last of her milk being expelled from her breasts. Shampoo lay back, panting as Mousse held her in his strong, loving arms, an enormous grin plastered on his face.

"Bet that pump can't do that, Shampoo," Mousse snickered as he wrapped a blanket around their bodies, turning off the light. "No machine can love you the way I do."

"Okay, Mousse..." Shampoo whispered as her husband lowered his lips to kiss her forehead. "Mousse win..." she sighed as she began to doze in Mousse's arms. Mousse smiled contently as he put his glasses on the night stand, but not before shoving the pump onto the floor with a proud smile, sticking his tongue out at it. Soon they were both asleep, Shampoo's belly quivering in the dark. 


	13. Vacation

From that day on, Mousse would take time every night to milk Shampoo's breasts with his agile fingers. Dr. Tofu had advised Shampoo to start saving milk after another month or so, and Mousse was more than happy to assist her with practicing the skill. It made Shampoo giggle to see how jealous Mousse got whenever she even mentioned using a pump again. The man never stopped amusing her, but that was why she loved him.

As winter continued on, the cold wind and snow began to take it's toll on the residents of Nermia. At 16 weeks into her pregnancy, Dr. Tofu had instructed Shampoo to stay on strict rest now, prohibiting her from even light work at the restaurant. Cologne had hired some additional help in Shampoo's absence, It seemed that this would be the perfect time to take a vacation somewhere with far more favorable weather, where they could relax before the birth of their babies. Akane and Ukyo also agreed it would be a nice change of pace to go somewhere fun, and now that Nabiki was engaged to Kuno, they might as well take advantage of the fact that the man had a yacht and lots of free time on his hands. Not to mention that Kuno would do whatever Nabiki asked without question - the man was hopelessly devoted to her.

And so it was that Kuno and the 'Three Musketeers' prepared for a trip to a vacation island, where warm sunshine and sandy beaches would help them to relax. Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo got together for a shopping trip just for the occasion, as Shampoo did not have a bathing suit that fit her anymore - her belly was becoming more swollen every day. Akane and Ukyo were in a similar predicament. It was nice to spend time with her friends, especially because they were going through pregnancy as well.

Cologne had also agreed to come along. She indeed liked the idea of a relaxing vacation, but also wanted to keep an eye on Shampoo while away from home. Because of this, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi would also come along on the vacation with their daughter Roxy - it would allow the kind doctor and his wife a vacation, but also allow some peace of mind for Cologne and Mousse to have him nearby due to Shampoo's multiple pregnancy. Although Shampoo didn't want anyone going out of their way just because of her, she could see that it would make Mousse feel at east to have her great-grandmother and the doctor with them - so she agreed without complaint.

The trip to the island was a pleasant one. After leaving port, the friends gathered on the deck to enjoy the sea breeze and sunshine. By the time they had arrived at their destination, the friends were ready to spend some time relaxing on the beach and sightseeing on the island. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were setting up with Roxy to play on the beach while Nabiki ordered Kuno around to set up lounge chairs, tents, and other such luxuries for their vacation getaway. Not to mention the Jusenkyo soap that would allow them to swim without transforming into their cursed bodies.

After all was said and done, it was finally time to soak up some sun and relax. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo changed into their bathing suits and took a walk up the beach, collecting seashells and dipping their feet into the cool sand and clear waters. Ranma and 'the boys' took this time to set up in the lounge chairs with each other. It was good to have time to talk with his friends and just relax. Even Happosai was there - and these days, his company was anything but despised. They laughed and joked, and talked about whatever they could get away with before the women returned.

* * *

Mousse sat back in the beach lounger, enjoying the warm sunshine as it basked it's rays upon him. It felt good to enjoy the wonderful weather. Although the tropical island wasn't _nearly_ the most luscious sight to behold that day. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him.

_Chilling on a beach with my sweet Georgia peach._

_Not a care in the world, just trying to beat the heat._

Shampoo was walking down the beach, every curve glimmering in the brilliant sunshine, her swollen belly visible underneath her tankini top. His beautiful wife always took his breath away - his purple-haired goddess. 

  
_Body like an hourglass, sand on her feet.  
I can't help but stare cause I got the best seat._

Watching Shampoo walk down the beach took his breath away - her silky purple hair swaying in the gentle sea breeze, her bathing suit top hugging the curves of her breasts and swollen belly. No matter how many times he saw the beautiful sight, it filled him with pride every single time. How _lucky_ he was to have her in his life - his greatest treasure. Mousse would never be able to gaze at Shampoo's swollen belly without puffing out his chest with happiness and pride at having fathered the babies hidden deep within her womb.

Shampoo smiled as her eyes met his, and she waltzed over on the sand, stepping over the towels as she wrapped herself around Mousse in his lounger. He gulped, almost becoming completely delirious at the sheer pleasure of her delightfully soft, voluptuous body in his lap. He could feel how heavy her breasts were with milk with each breath she took, and could feel the gentle kicks from within her womb. It took every ounce of his self control not to grow completely hard at the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest, her swollen belly flush with his torso.

  
_Just when I thought it couldn't get any hotter you slid on in,  
Said, "I'm a little hot and bothered, if you know what I mean.  
Let's crank it up to a hundred degrees."_

Shampoo wrapped her arms around her husband as she kissed him deeply, removing his glasses before pulling him up off his lounger and towards the ocean water, giggling happily as they splashed into the crystal clear depths. Mousse could hardly see without his glasses, but he didn't need them - not for this. Shampoo pressed her wet, slick body against him, wrapping her legs around his waist as Mousse stood in the water with his arms around her. She hoisted herself up on his torso with her legs, and pulled his face up into a hot, passionate kiss, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

_Alright, you hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.  
Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.  
Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

Mousse felt his whole world spin as Shampoo kissed him with all the ferocity of an Amazon woman. She pressed her breasts against his muscled chest, and Mousse could feel that they were heavy with milk, begging to be nursed. It was a good thing his waist was below water, or else everyone on the beach would have been able to see how hard he was as Shampoo pulled him deeper and deeper into the red-hot, lustful kiss. He smiled ear to ear with his classic, stupid grin, and Shampoo giggled as she pulled back for a brief moment, seeing his face. 

  
_It's like a bottle of Jack straight to the head.  
One shot, two shot, copper tone red.  
Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

Shampoo brought her lips to Mousse's ear and whispered to him, her voice full of lust and love.

"Shampoo found hidden place when out for walk. Shampoo want husband to take her there...and _take_ her there..." Shampoo whispered hotly as she ran a hand along Mousse's muscled chest. She lowered her hand even further, grasping his arousal under the water, making him gasp. Mousse smiled profusely before bringing his lips back to Shampoo and continuing their passionate kiss.

"As you wish, my beautiful wife." Mousse replied as he scooped Shampoo into his arms, kissing her on the forehead, headed out of the ocean to where Shampoo desired to be taken. 

* * *

Ryoga and Ukyo had decided to rent a car for the afternoon for a joy ride around the island. Just a chance to enjoy the stunning views, and feel the glorious warm wind against their skin. Ryoga had one hand on the wheel, while his other was entwined with Ukyo's fingers. Every once and a while, she would lovingly squeeze his hand and sigh in content. Ryoga would occasionally peer an eye over to Ukyo, admiring the floral top she was wearing, her swollen belly very visible beneath. 

_Slow driving south with the drop top down,  
Hair in the wind, Tom Petty up loud._

Ryoga didn't know it, but Ukyo _did_ notice when he gazed at her. He looked so downright _handsome_ as they drove along the coastal highway. Not to mention that these days, as her belly became swollen and her breasts heavy with milk, she couldn't help but corner the man to satisfy her needs with his agile fingers and strong, muscular body. She reached out her hand, tantalizingly touching his shoulder as she leaned over and whispered to him in a lustful voice.

_"Oh Ryoga-honey..."_ she whispered hotly. "I can feel our babies moving...they're telling me they want something..." Ukyo had moved Ryoga's free hand down her shirt to cup a soft breast, leaking droplets of warm milk.

  
_You gave me that look, you licked them lips.  
I said, "Hang on baby, better pull over for this."  
Don't wanna get DWK, driving while kissing they'll put you away._

Ryoga almost popped a nosebleed in that moment, shifting in his seat to try and hide the fact of how hard he was getting. He pulled over to a scenic overlook - and Ukyo didn't give him a spare second after the car stopped. She pulled herself onto his muscled body, lifting his head up into a deeply passionate kiss. Using a free hand, she snaked his hand up her floral shirt and cried out in pleasure when he squeezed her breast, causing warm milk to squirt from her nipple.

_You hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.  
Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.  
But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

Ryoga almost couldn't think straight in that moment. No matter how real it may have seemed, he still couldn't believe that the graceful, beautiful Ukyo was his wife, carrying his babies. It surprised Ukyo too, for even though the man was incredibly strong and could smash boulders with little effort, those very same hands were gentle and loving, caressing her every curve with love. He squeezed her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, and Ukyo sighed in deep satisfaction as he milked her. She continued to run her lips against his as she squeezed his torso with her thighs. 

  
_It's like a bottle of Jack straight to the head.  
One shot, two shot, copper tone red.  
Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking along the beach hand in hand, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the waves as they crashed along the shore. Akane leaned against Ranma with a satisfied sigh, and it brought a smile to Ranma's face. He deeply loved his beloved Akane - she was not just his wife, but his best friend. He was proud to he her husband, and even prouder to be the father the child within her belly. 

They stopped and allowed the water to caress their bare feet as it licked the sand, foaming around their legs. Akane took advantage of this moment and stood on her toes, pulling Ranma's face down for a passionate kiss.

_Well you hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.  
Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.  
But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

Ranma felt dizzy as Akane's lips caressed his. He wrapped his muscular arms around her as he deeply returned her kiss, running his hands along her smooth back. He smiled as he felt the tiny kicks of their baby against his torso. Ranma pulled back and gazed down at Akane with love in his eyes, and she pulled him down for another kiss.

_Hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.  
Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.  
But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

Akane pulled one of Ranma hands from behind her back and began to snake it down her bathing suit top. She pressed it against her breast with a pleasured sigh, and Ranma continued to kiss her as he massaged her breast with delicate fingers. 

  
_Like a bottle of Jack straight to the head.  
One shot, two shot, copper tone red.  
Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey._

* * *

Shampoo instructed Mousse to carry her down a sandy pathway into the forest. Indeed, it was hard for him to focus on where he was going, as she was pressing her breasts flush against him. They were so heavy with milk, it took all his self-control not to lay his beloved on a soft patch of mossy grass and nurse her right there. 

Well, poor Mousse wasn't able to hold out for long. He could not take another step distracted by his beloved Shampoo's milk-laden breasts. He pulled off the path to a secluded area filtered by gentle sunbeams and soft, billowy grass and patches of fine moss.

"Mousse, what you doing? Shampoo trying to-" Shampoo said, but she was cut off.

"Patience, my love. I cannot go another step further until I address this little problem." Mousse said hotly as he lay his beloved on the cool, soft grass, pillowing her head on the tender moss surrounded by delicate white flowers. He pulled her tankini top off over her head, freeing her breasts. The sight of his beautiful wife pillowed on the cool, soft grass, her breasts heavy with milk, was enough to make him as hard as he possibly could get. Mousse didn't give Shampoo a chance to respond as he immediately got to work, lowering his lips to her breast as he began to gently nurse, supporting his body above her as drank her silky foremilk.

Shampoo curled her legs underneath her and arched her back as Mousse softly nursed her, his long ebony hair tickling her skin. She wanted to protest at this little pit stop, but she felt far too good to really complain. Mousse gently suckled each breast, savoring the delighted moans of his beloved as her milk powerfully came. He also took chances to press soft kisses along her neck, and all the way down her swollen belly before trailing back up again, latching back onto her nipple.

Eventually, Shampoo's chest grew lighter and Mousse's belly grew full. He licked his lips in sheer delight, kissing Shampoo after his task was done. She loved the taste of her milk on his mouth, and seeing how much enjoyment it brought him to drink it wasn't such a bad thing either. Her belly stirred powerfully with life, almost as if it would take off from her body entirely. 

Once Mousse had finished nursing her, he laid himself down between her legs and gently spread her thighs. He carefully pulled her swim panties to the side, and delicately spread her beautiful petals. He began to lick her warm cleft, savoring the delicious juices that met his tongue. Shampoo grasped the grass beneath her with one hand, using the other to cover the cries of pleasure echoing from her mouth.

"Don't hold back, Shampoo..." Mousse whispered. "I want to hear how good I make you feel." Shampoo uncovered her mouth and let her voice echo through the air, gripping the cool grass and moss as Mousse ran his tongue along her womanhood. Her loudest cry came when he latched his mouth onto her engorged bud, refusing to yield. She came so hard that Mousse was certain every living thing on the island must have heard his wife cry out in pleasure - the earth itself must have shook based on the powerful kicks he could feel from her womb. And he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Mousse gently pulled the fabric of her swim panties back over, working his way up again, bestowing warm kisses along Shampoo's belly. After kissing her breasts again, Mousse carefully covered Shampoo's chest with her top as he picked her up, and they continued on.

Finally, they arrived where Shampoo had desired. It was a beautiful place - a large hot spring surrounded by large, leafy trees and giant, smooth stones. There was a fine mist of steam hovering above the inviting water. Mousse grinned to himself, for this indeed was a place worth coming to. Gently, he placed Shampoo on her feet as he removed his swim trunks, and trailed soft kisses along her chin and neck as he helped her remove her swim panties, admiring the stringy trail of arousal from her hot womanhood as he pulled them down. 

Mousse pulled Shampoo against him, carrying her to the edge of the hot spring. He got to his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, his manhood pressing against her. Mousse gently parted Shampoo's hot, dripping petals as he inserted his fingers inside her throbbing, swollen womanhood. He gasped at how slick she was, and how willingly her body opened to his touch.

_"Oh Mousse!"_ she cried out as Mousse's fingers entered her. She was trembling in ecstasy, her honey pouring from within her body and down Mousse's hand and wrist as he pleasured her with his fingers. Mousse then brought his mouth to her swollen pink nipple, ready to finally relieve her breasts of any remaining milk. And flow it did - thick and creamy, and Mousse sighed in delight at the wonderful taste of her rich, wonderful hindmilk as he nursed. 

"Oh, my beautiful Shampoo," Mousse whispered hotly between suckles. "Your milk is more and more delicious every time, my love."

Shampoo simply moaned in response, unable to speak as Mousse continued to nurse her rich, velvety milk, running his fingers along her soft, hot, ripe cervix. Each time he even lightly grazed it, Shampoo arched her back, her womanhood quivering in anticipation. 

Mousse smirked as he felt Shampoo's walls quiver. "That's it, come for me, my beautiful Shampoo..." Mousse spoke hotly as he pumped her with his fingers. "Be a good wife, and do as you're told."

Shampoo had no chance to give Mousse rebuttal. She burrowed her head in his chest, her breathing growing more and more frantic as Mousse pleasured her with his fingers, his free arm wrapped around her body. Shampoo cried out when her body began to clench as her orgasm came, creamy milk pouring down her breasts with each wave as Mousse continued to massage her clitoris and cervix. 

Shampoo had to catch her breath from coming so hard. Mousse simply brought up her chin and kissed her as milk and sweat ran down her body. Mousse looked down at the creamy milk that had squirted during her orgasm.

"Oh Shampoo, we mustn't waste this," he said, using his agile tongue to clean the creamy milk from her body. He then lifted her into his muscled arms again, stepping on the smooth stones into the hot spring. "Let's get you cleaned up, my love." 

Shampoo giggled as she pressed herself against her husband as he stepped in the steamy water. When he was up to his navel, he placed Shampoo down gently so she could stand freely. With a wink, he dunked himself into the hot water, and emerged again with his long, black hair clinging to his muscled frame. Shampoo laughed, and followed suit, emerging to the surface as her long purple hair hugged her curves. 

Mousse wrapped his arms around his wife and cupped her face as he kissed her. He ran his hands along her slippery wet back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her body buoyant from the water in the hot spring. 

_"Make love to me, Mousse..."_ Shampoo begged hotly, grinding her pelvis against Mousse's arousal, making him gasp.

"Of course," panted Mousse. "That was my plan, my love." He shifted his pelvis slightly, guiding his manhood into her slick, hot cleft until he could enter her no further. He pulled back a little and pumped slowly again to massage her cervix.

_"Oh, Mousse..."_ Shampoo moaned as she pressed herself against him. The steamy water felt absolutely wonderful as it surrounded them as they made love. Mousse bestowed soft kisses down Shampoo's neck and breasts, latching onto a nipple whenever he had the chance and softly nursed. Their bodies moved in delicate rhythm as the orange sun set behind them, sparkling it's light against the water like a million stars. 

Shampoo could hold it no longer. She powerfully climaxed as Mousse penetrated her, squeezing his manhood over and over as each wave came. Her belly shook with kicks and turns, and it brought nothing but joy to Mousse's face.

_"Oh my,"_ he said "We're not the only ones enjoying this."

_"Oh Mousse,"_ Shampoo sighed. "Whenever husband make Shampoo feel good, they feel good too. _Ohhh...."_ she trailed off as Mousse began to make love to her again. He whispered to her how much he loved her, and Shampoo knew he meant every word of it. It wasn't long until her body climaxed again, and Mousse let himself go with her, filling her with hot seed, his beloved begging for every drop inside her.

They stood for a while, savoring the heat of their lovemaking in the sunset as Shampoo's belly continued to twitch with every movement. Mousse scooped Shampoo into his muscled arms again as he walked out of the spring with her, and lay her down on the soft, cool grass and moss. The sun was almost completely set now, and a blanket of stars was beginning to emerge in the sky. He lay next to her, spooning behind her as he wrapped his beloved in his embrace. The air was so delightfully warm that they didn't even need to dry off. Mousse held his beloved close to him, massaging her belly, sighing in content.

"I love you, my beautiful Shampoo." he said with a soft kiss before allowing himself to doze off. 

Shampoo returned the kiss. "Shampoo love you, Mousse."

"Good-night, my treasured Shampoo." Mousse said lovingly, and Shampoo shimmied herself closer to Mousse as they fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
